Encuentro
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: Sasuke ahora no solo admitía que estaba enamorado… Ella había visto a través de él y le había dicho esas palabras que el tanto necesitado escuchar... Ella rescato su desdichado corazón… Lo siento por El mal de resumen... Todos lo Personajes Que aparecen en la Historia no mios si no que le pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

En una tranquila mañana en la aldea de la Hoja… Dos jóvenes se dirigen velozmente dirección a su compañera…

_ ¡Hinata!... Oye Hinata… Una joven de cabello largo hasta la cadera color azul profundo y ojos perlas responde al llamado de su nombre. Al darse cuenta de que sus tres mejores amigos eran quienes profesaban esos alborotados y animados gritos les dedico una cálida y alegre sonrisa.

_ Muy buenos días Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun... les dijo educadamente cuando estos ya estaban a unos pasos de ella… Shino Aburame, Kiba Inozuka y Akamaru, eran sus compañeros integrantes del "equipo 8"… mejor conocidos como el equipo especial de rastreo. Estos eran unas de las pocas personas en que ella confiaba y apreciaba, lo suficiente como hablar con ellos relajadamente, y como para no tartamudear al hablarles como usualmente hacia con muchos de sus otros conocidos, claro exceptuando cuando se encontraba realmente apenada frente a ellos. Pero aun así, sus mejores amigos.

_ ¿Qué sucede, como les fue en su misión?... les pregunta esta sonriente

_ ¡¿Cómo de "que sucede"?!... le grita el tan escandaloso Inozuka Kiba… Nos sorprendimos mucho al regresar, cuando nos dijeron que habías sido dada de alta en el hospital. Y cuando fuimos a verte, ya te habías ido…

_ Lo siento Kiba-kun… pero es que recibí un mensaje de mi clan, en el cual exigían mi inmediata presencia…

Con esa confesión de repente la cara de su compañero cambio…

_ ¿Tu clan?... Ya veo... dice este con notable desgano, mientras observa a Hinata… No respeta ni siquiera el hecho de que acabas de ser dada de alta… termina por decir con ira en su voz…

Hinata al percatarse de la actitud de su amigo trata de calmarlo nerviosa sabiendo que lo enojaba

_ N- No te preocupes y tu tampoco Shino-kun… dice refiriéndose a su callado amigo que ella sabia se preocupaba… Después de todo, ya no duele casi… termina por decir tocándose uno de los moretones del brazo que trataba de ocultar mejor con las mangas de su ramera.

Ambos jóvenes no esconden su mirar triste dirigido a ella. El gran perro que se encontraba junto a ellos se acerca a Hinata, y lame una de sus heridas, como queriendo o buscando de alguna manera sanarla o aliviar su dolor…

_ Akamaru, muchas gracias… le responde ella entendiendo los motivos que tenía

_Guau… Ladra su amigo canino… alegre por hacerla sonreír y porque Kiba le felicitaba por el detalle que había realizado.

El tema como siempre termino siendo evitado por parte de Hinata, y los tres después de su encuentro decidieron dar un paseo y luego a comer. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando hasta que Hinata informo de que debía retirase a otro lugar…

_ Bueno… ya debo irme, Neji-nisan... me espera para entrenar... nos vemos luego…

_ Bien, hasta pronto Hinata… Responden ambos mientras observaban a Hinata como se alejaba…

_ Si, hasta luego… se volteo esta para despedirse sonriente….

_ Como odio a ese clan… le dice Kiba a Shino en el momento que quedan solos… y el otro sin mírale le responde asintiendo con la cabeza… _Pero más que nada como odio a ese hombre… prosigue el inozuka con evidente rabia y odio a quien este supuestamente se estuviera refiriendo _Guau… Ladra de nuevo Akamaru, como apoyando a su compañero.

Shino de nuevo le asintió y luego volteo a mirarle respondiéndole _ Pero sabes que no podemos hacer nada Kiba… Nosotros no tenemos ningún poder contra ellos… solo apoyar a Hinata… volteando esta vez en dirección por la cual se había dirigido su amiga.

_Lose… responde este impotente, mientras acaricia a Akamaru…

Horas después de despedirse de sus amigos, Hinata se encontró con Neji, su primo, en la parte trasera de la casa principal de los Hyuga… Como hacían todos los días, excepto el tiempo en que Hinata estuvo hospitalizada…

_ Bien Hinata-Sama, por hoy dejémoslo hasta aquí…

_ ¿Por que?, Neji-nisan, no hemos practicado, ni la tercia parte de lo que acostumbramos…

_ Hinata-Sama… usted acaba de ser dada de alta, tras una hospitalización de largo periodo, es mejor para usted que vallamos de a poco… (Además, aun no te has recuperado de los golpes recibidos la noche pasada)… pensó para si mismo Neji… _ Además, dentro de poco saldré en una misión, así que necesito prepararme…

_ "Mentira"… dijo la kunoishi como un susurro, para que Neji no lo escuchara… aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo después de todo su tono de voz era bajo de naturaleza… _ Bien comprendo Neji-nisán… habla eta vez un poco más alto, claro que lo suficiente para ser oída… espero que le vaya bien en su misión, y también… Muchas Gracias por preocuparse por mí salud…

[Neji se sonroja, ante el agradecimiento de su prima y rápidamente tras una leve reverencia se despide de ella y se retira]…

_Lo sabia, Neji mentía, se que se iba, por que no quería continuar la practica, como me confirmo, porque estaba preocupado por mi. Neji-nisan siempre ha sido el único en el Clan hyuga, que no me desprecia, claro que en un principio si lo hacia, pero después de que se aclaro el mal entendido de su padre y empezó a vivir en la casa principal, cambio drásticamente con migo… aunque ese cambio, creo que se debe mas a que me tiene lastima… porque obviamente, al estar el viviendo aquí… no había manera de que no supiera de mis abusos matutinos, por parte de mi padre y hermana… Lamentablemente incluso ha llegado a presenciarlos muchas veces, e incluso se ha dispuesto el mismo a curarme, y cargado hasta mi habitación, por no tener yo misma la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. También ha llegado a encubrirme, con los demás, cuando yo no podía salir de mi habitación, por vergüenza a que alguien mirase las heridas que aun no sanan, y dar excusas para que nadie preguntara… Agradecía entonces de tener valsamos naturales del clan para así poder sanar con mayor rapidez…

Cuando me despedí de Neji-nisan ese día, jamás pensé… que tal vez no lo volvería a ver… es mas ahora me siento muy feliz de haber salido del hospital, antes de que ese día fatal llegara, porque así pude ver "al menos" a mis amigos y a Neji-nisan, aunque sea por ultima vez…

[Más tarde en la casa Hyuga]

En la casa principal "_Sōke_", se estaba realizando una reunión. En esta se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga y los "ansíanos", sabios del clan.

_Llego la hora… Apenas inicie el festival…

_ Correcto, nadie se percatara de lo que sucede… Y nadie podrá entrar a los recintos Hyuga… hablo otro de los ansíanos

_ También me entere de que Neji, saldrá de la aldea en una misión… inquirió otro

_ Perfecto así podremos aprovechar el momento en que su primo no esta para protegerla…

_Cierto cada vez que tratamos de hacer un movimiento, el se encuentra con ella…

_ Es deshonroso pensar que no la habíamos podido matar antes de esto… Pensar que ni los venenos, ni asesinos que hemos mandado entre sus misiones, no han sido capaces de matarla, todo a causa de su equipo y de ese primo suyo.

_ Escuchen, las medidas ya están tomadas… nadie intervendrá…

_ Por fin, podremos deshacernos de este error… quedándonos con la verdadera heredera que va a regresarle el honor al Clan Hyuga, y representarlo como el más fuerte de la aldea… hablo el anciano que parecía ser el de mayor edad entre todos.

_ Claro como los más viejos y sabios de este Clan, es nuestro deber conservar ese hecho…

_Lo siento Hisashi… pero así debe ser… se disculpo uno de ellos dirigiéndose a aquel hombre que se encontraba en medio y frente a todos… los demás hicieron lo mismo.

_ No hay, necesidad de disculparse... Yo ya había aceptado este hecho hace mucho, puesto que llevo muchos años tratando de buscar la manera de enmendar este error, para así dejar a Hanabi como la verdadera heredera… y por fin lo sé ara… Aunque es una pena, se parece tanto a su madre…

[En festival]

Y llego el día tan esperado en la aldea por todos sus habitantes, siendo una celebración en honor a la fundación de la aldea y que se festejaba solamente una vez cada año.

Los fuegos artificiales, cubrían el cielo, la gente estaba a montones, varios puestos de comidas y juegos cubrían las calles, los niños corrían por todas partes, todo el mundo se divertía, y disfrutaban. Los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, tanto genin, como shunin, jounin e incluso la mismísima Tsunade; quien había conseguido librarse de sus ocupaciones de Hokage para el festival.

Lamentablemente El grupo de Neji, no pudo participar, porque su misión tenía que ser realizada a la brevedad posible… Es por eso casi todos estaban ahí… exceptuando este grupo, como **un Clan**… del cual nadie se había percatado de su usencia y por tanto, menos sospechaba en donde estos se encontraban, ni tampoco de la casería que a profundidades del bosque se estaba realizando…

Unos ninjas, saltaban de rama en rama, en la completa oscuridad, para ellos eso no era un problema, puesto que su kekkei gekai de los ojos "Biakugan" se los permitía…

_ ¿Dónde esta?... pregunta uno de estos quien va llegando

_ Esta a unos 3kl… esta en movimiento constante, sin un curso aparentemente determinante…

_ ¿Cómo parece?…

_ Parece estar totalmente agotada… después de todo llevamos tres horas persiguiéndola… también si se toma en cuenta que esta en plena recuperación… lo que lo hace mas fácil…

_ Baya no esperaba que resistiera tanto… con tantos factores en contra de ella que tiene… ¿Están seguros que realmente es tan débil?...

_No te sorprendas por algo así… tal ves sea resistente pero no fuerte, después de todo a mostrado ser la mas débil del clan… es por eso que estamos en esta situación…

_ Ja… Si, tienes razón… bueno terminemos con esto de una buena vez… Avanzan estos más rápido, y tras estos por lo menos 6 sombras mas.

[De rama en rama]

_ ¿Que hago?... Se pregunta la Kunoishi que daba muestra de estar muy agotada… Ya no me quedan muchas fuerza… dice está al tanto de que sus reservas de chakra se agotaban… _ Y no sirve de nada esconderse por que igual pueden verme, además llevo corriendo muchas horas, y si decido enfrentarlos, no serviría de nada por que son mucho mas que yo…

La joven tenía razón, su situación era muy complicad y estaba en completa des ventaja, y por el poderoso juksu no había ni un segundo de oportunidad para poder descansar.

_ Realmente no me esperaba esto cuando me llamo mi padre, no ahora…dice esta con cara dolida.

_**Aun me sorprende que lograra salir de la casa…**

Alguien le habla desde las sobras del bosque. Hinata al escuchar esa escalofriante voz, detienen su paso, y voltea dirección de donde parecía provenir…

_jujuju… [Risa melodiosa]… vaya… Hinata-sama, Qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí… aparece uno de sus perseguidores… ¿no es muy tarde?... No crees que es mejor que le acompañe a casa, el bosque es muy peligroso de noche…

_**¡NO!**... responde esta fríamente

_ El tiene la razón, como parte de la Rama secundaria es nuestro deber **encargarnos de la Rama principal**… aparece otro.

_¡Cállense ustedes!... grita un tercero, de cuya presencia Hinata estaba acostumbrada. Era Ko, uno de los que se encargaba de cuidarla y acompañarla en los eventos importantes… _Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero debo cumplir órdenes… Hablo dolido Ko.

_ Hinata-sama, sabemos que no es justo que alguien como tu tenga que sufrir por los maltratos de su padre, así que **nos ofrecimos, para este trabajo, para así acabar con su sufrimiento…**

_¡No!... ¡no se me acerquen!… Respondió está desesperada y un tanto asustada.

_ LO SENTIMOS… PERO ES POR EL BIEN DEL CLAN HYUGA… Dos tomaron a la hojiblanca por los brazos… y Ko se para en frente de ella…

Hinata trata de liberarse, forcejeando, pero sus fuerzas parecían estar agotadas. Otros miembros del clan casi inmediatamente, llegan al punto donde ellos están y entre estos esta Hiashi… Este se detiene a pocos centímetros de Hinata, y de la manera más fría que pudo, dijo: **SELLO MALDITO**… Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par… y no solo ella muchos de los que estaban ahí también… se suponía que ese era aquel que se le imponía a la rama secundaria, para mantenerlos bajo control, y… si era necesario… evitar que alguien llegara a obtener los secretos el Biakugan… entonces... porque a Hinata a la cual habían atrapado para matarla… Hiashi, se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de muchos así que continúo… con la misma frialdad del principio… _ Se necesita imponer el sello porque, después de haber matado a Hinata, necesitamos deshacernos del cuerpo, y no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguien lo halle y tome los secretos del clan y quemarlo no es una opción… el humo nos delataría… todos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que en un momento como ese el pudiera pronunciar esas palabras, que para los oídos de todos sonaron como las más frías y horripilantes de todas… y menos en frente de la pobre Hinata… pero esta no reacciono se mantuvo imparcial a lo que este había dicho mientras su cabeza estaba gacha y su cabello tapa la expresión de su cara… La cual era más miedo, dolor por lo que su padre decía

_ Bien, ya terminamos, aunque fue más complicado tomando en cuenta su edad, pero estando el sello en su lugar, ahora debemos de cumplir con nuestro objetivo…

Los mismos dos ninjas de antes la tomaron, levantándola del suelo, y miraron a Hisashi, asta que este dio la orden…

_ **MATENLA…**

Alguien salió desde atrás, dio un paso y se coloco frente a Hinata… era Hanabi su hermana menor, y con una sonrisa dijo…_**YO LO ARE… OTO-SAMA**… claro, si a usted no le importa… Todos los presentes la miraron con sorpresa, que la pequeña Hanabi se mostrara y dijera que ella se encargaría de tomar la vida de su hermana mayor era algo que muchos no llegaron a comprender. Era bien sabido que esa niña por mucho tiempo había mantenido un gran aprecio por Hinata, puesto que esta había sido como una madre que nunca tubo, cuidándola desde pequeña. Con el tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que debían de luchar con Hinata y se comportaba seria con ella, pero siempre había mantenido ese brillo de cariño y respeto por su hermana…. Y eso era algo que todos en ese lugar sabían, incluyendo al mismo Hiashi.

Este miro a su hija menor y sin evitarlo ablandando un poco el seño, le dijo: _Se supone que no debes estar aquí…. Pero tras decir eso no hiso muestra de continuar, y tampoco negó o hiso señal alguna a la proposición de su hija menor, después de todo… lo que estaban haciendo era para que la menor tomara el lugar de heredera… Lo indicado era, que fuera Hanabi quien tomara con sus manos el lugar que le correspondía. Se hiso a un lado y le dio espacio a su hija menor, mensaje que esta entendió perfectamente, dirigió su mirada a Hinata, la cual tenía un brillo inusual que solo su hermana mayor capto… Y colocándose en posición, dijo…_ **Ocho Trigramas**…

[Sonido de una caída de agua]

Un joven pelinegro se acerca a la orilla del lago introduciendo ambas manos para recoger un poco de la helada agua, para así restregarse la cara con esta, para quitar el rastro de sudor, causado por su duro entrenamiento. Este nuevamente introdujo sus manos, al parecer para repetir la misma acción, pero algo lo detuvo. Una porción de agua teñida de un fuerte color bajaba, traída por la corriente de las aguas. El joven a pesar de la oscuridad, reconoció de inmediato ese color…. "sangre"… al levantar su vista dirigiéndola a la quebrada del rio que quedaba un poco más arriba, pudo notar una especie de masa, pero para entenderlo mejor una especie de cuerpo… que al acercarse más se percato de que al parecer era el de una chica.

_ Que molestia… tener que encontrarme esto, cuando voy en busca de un poco de agua… Dice este de manera fría decidido a tomar de una buena vez lo que había venido a buscar. Claro de una porción de agua que no estuviera manchada de la sangre de la joven… pero al pasar de largo al cuerpo se percato de un inusual brillo y que llamo un poco su atención. Resulto ser que la joven cargaba una placa ninja, y aun siendo este una persona muy indiferente, deseo saber de que aldea provenía, así que decidió voltearla (claro muy rústicamente) y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco… se trataba de "La aldea oculta de la hoja"… también pudo notar que esta seguía respirando, aunque muy pausadamente… En esto, unos gritos se escucharon desde la sima del acantilado, en donde empezaba la catarata o quebrada…

El azabache inmediatamente se dispuso en retirarse… hasta que los gritos se hicieron más claros

_ ¡Sigan buscando, no puede estar muy lejos!..._ ¡Encuéntrenla!... Y era obvio que la buscaban a ella….

Unos ninjas bajaron hasta la orilla del lago, pero en ese lugar… no se encontraba nadie….

La conciencia regresaba lentamente y su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación que estaba lejos de ser agradable, ya que el dolor era insoportable… Parpadeo un poco y empezó lentamente a abrir sus ojos, para así mas o menos visualizar un poco el entorno en el cual se encontraba… ¿En… En dónde estoy?... Hinata mira a los lados buscando algo que le indicara como había llegado hasta ahí, después de todo lo último lugar en el que había estado y que recordaba era el acantilado y al final de este el rio, pero ahora estaba en medio de un espeso bosque…

Pero donde… ¿Dónde estaba?... asta que por fin su mirada se detuvo... se detuvo observando una sombra… parecía que de una persona, apoyada en uno de los arboles que se encontraban frente de ella… _ ¿Quién eres?... ¿Tu… me ayudaste?... Hablaba rasposamente, por tener la garganta y labios secos. Este levanto la vista dando a mostrar unos fríos y brillantes ojos carmesí, los que resaltaban en la oscuridad… El hombre emergió de las sombras y salió de la oscuridad para dejarse ver por la luz de la Luna. Su piel relucía, y las curvas de sus músculos eran dibujadas por la luz plateada. Su cabello negro, suelto y algo revuelto, parecía como que si hasta hace poco este hubiese estado entrenando… y sus ojos… esos ojos que la habían absorbido en el momento en el que los suyos se habían cruzado con los de él. El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos.

_Así que resultaste ser una Hyuga… La voz llamo su atención. Pero la Kunoishi luego cayó en cuneta de algo sorprendente…

_ No puede ser... es imposible creer que esta persona, que esta persona es… _ ¿Uchija… Sasuke?... Pregunta la ojiperla sorprendida… Aunque este hubiera crecido y solo tuviera la luz de la luna para distinguirlo, era el… aquel chico al cual todo el mundo buscaba con desesperación, aquel chico el cual Naruto y Sakura... tanto ansiaban recuperar… era el… no hay duda… pero la que era mas sorprendente… **¿Por qué… por que, Sasuke Uchija... me ha salvado?...**

_ Dado que me conoces… ¿Quién eres?... claro aparte de ser una Hyuga

Después de preguntar eso se empezó a acercar más, cada vez mas… **no sabia que hacer**… era la persona a la que muchos le temían, y que había traicionado la aldea, convirtiéndose en un desterrado, y también un enemigo común para el mundo ninja al unirse al grupo Akatsuki... Pero... Pero ahora... era la persona que me ha salvado… Entonces... **¿que se debería hacer en una situación como esta?**...

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya estaba en frente de mi… y sus ojos me paralizaban, dejándome sin aliento… El me miro, sus labio se curvaron dando lugar a una sonrisa… estoy segura de fue por que se dio cuenta de mi miedo y de que no para de temblar…

_ ¿Eres… eres Sasuke… no es así?..."Sasuke Uchiha"... procure preguntar de manera que no se notara tanto mi nerviosismo, aunque resulto en vano… ¿En…En donde estamos… mis… perseguidores… que paso con ellos?...

El Uchiha... miro a la joven con antipatía…

_ Estamos a orillas de la montaña, a unos 20Kl de la catarata donde te encontré… tus perseguidores posiblemente aun te estén buscando por esas zona…

Estoy sorprendida… me ha respondido, y…. tan lejos nos encontramos de "ese" lugar, posiblemente así no me encontrarían, ni siquiera por el biakugan… Decía Hinata aliviada en su mente… aun que sabía muy bien que ahora no era momento de relajarse, puesto que se encontraba frente a frente, con un potencial enemigo.

Sasuke solo la miraba y observaba cada cambio en sus expresiones… La había tomado por saber que era de konoha. La estaban persiguiendo por algo, y aparte el necesitaba información… se la llevo con el sin pensarlo mucho.

El azabache, se acerco, dando un paso asía ella, y esta lo sintió… Lo había pensado, tenía que haber una razón para que se la llevara con el… y ella no iba a permitir que ese sujeto obtuviera lo que quiera, sea lo que sea que quisiese de ella. Por lo que y se había decidido, y concluyo en que el peligro y una lucha era eminentes… Por ello Hinata, dio un repentino salto para levantarse, empuñando ya un kunai en manos y activo su biakugan. Sasuke al igual que Hinata casi inmediatamente activo su sharingan…

_ ¿Así que apuntas sin vacilación, con un kunai a la persona que salvo tu vida?... pregunta este con tono irónico en sus palabras

_ ¿Pero qué?... la peli azul lo observa con sorpresa por el tan evidente tono de ironía en su voz…. _ ¿Que está diciendo? Le iba a seguir preguntando cuando se da cuenta de que su cuerpo le falla… ha… me… me siento mareada… y apenas lo dijo, Hinata cayo arrodillada…

Sasuke al verla sonríe…_ ¿Pensabas enfrentarte a mí de esa manera? que ni siquiera puedes permanecer de pie…

_Mi cuerpo me duele, me duele mucho… se quejaba esta

_¿Y bien?... ¿Ya te arrepentiste por atreverte a retarme?… dice Sasuke con tono impaciente y burlesco, al mismo tiempo.

Tras esa pregunta la peli azul se para y le mira aun con su biakugan, y este le devuelve la mirada como diciendo inténtalo, Hinata se repone ignorando el terrible dolor, dispuesta empieza a corre dirección a su contrincante, y le ataca con una de sus palmas y así progresivamente con la otra, este esquivaba sus ataques unos tras otro sin ningún esfuerzo, asta que… La hojiblanco le rosa el rostro, haciéndole un leve corte bajo su parpado inferior (sobre el pómulo), este trata de dar un leve vistazo del corte y con una mano se toca, el la vuelve a mirar y en el proceso empieza a desenvainar su espada… ahora era el turno de La hojiblanco. Esquivaba con gran dificultad uno tras otro los ataques del Uchija, hasta que este le hace un corte en la chamarra de la joven, en la zona del abdomen… Eso había estado cerca, pensó Hinata.

_ Vaya lo haces bien, esquivando mis ataques, para estar herida… dice este de manera burlona… quería ver como peleaba una Hyuga… pero ya esta bien, es hora de que acabe con esto…. Ya Jugué contigo lo suficiente, terminare esto rápido, porque… esto **ya me aburrió**…

Sasuke decidió ignorar la razón por la que se lo había traído con él, en realidad no era tan importante, solo buscaba información que para ser sincero no esperaba obtener más de la que ya tenía… e igual pensaba deshacerse de ella apenas terminara de interrogarla, así que no importaba si lo hacía antes.

Hinata retrocede un paso, Sasuke aunque sabía era un desperdicio gastar chakra sin necesidad, aun así escogió terminar su encuentro de la mejor manera, hace un rápido movimiento de manos… _CHIDORI… chispas y rayos plateados salen cubriendo la espada del Pelinegro y este sale corriendo dirección a ella… la hojiblanco consigue reaccionar a tiempo, y antes de que este la alcanzara da un salto y en el aire hace un extraño pero particularmente elegante movimiento de manos para luego activar una técnica, la cual la hojiblanco, había desarrollado en una de sus prácticas por "error", cuando había estado de visita, por una misión en la aldea de Suna… Técnica la cual, solamente Kiba, compañero de equipo, conoce por propia experiencia…

A Hinata, empieza a rodearle una gran cantidad de chakra, el cual sigue avanzando asta terminar atrapando a Sasuke quien comienza a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no reacciona como debería… lo han dejado inmóvil… Este mira sus extremidades con dificultad y nota como casi invisibles hilos de shakra lo estaba envolviendo… mientras forcejea para cortar dichos hilos, dirige sus mirar a Hinata con un poco de rabia e intenta activar su Sharingan... pero…

_¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué no soy capaz de activarlo?... Pregunta el Uchiha desconcertado…

Hinata permaneció concentrada en su técnica, y sin responder a la pregunta que el joven le hacía… Con gran rapidez se aproximo al joven que aun permanecía paralizado, y tomando la espada de este mismo, empuño y coloco el filo de esta contra su cuello…

El azabache, despees de sentirse algo sorprendido, dio una leve sonrisa satisfactoria:

_ Creo que esta será una buena batalla… sin mencionar… que es la primera ves que una chica me ignora… piensa este para si mismo…

Ahora ambos se hallaban sentados, apoyándose de un árbol…

_ Sinceramente, ¿Cómo terminamos así?. Suspiro departe del azabache…

[Flash Back]

Hinata se preparaba para utilizar la espada, cuando repentinamente cae bruscamente al suelo, rompiendo con su juksu.

La ojiperla, de repente empieza a toser gran cantidad de sangre, la cual se le resbala a través de los dedos de la mano que tenia cubriendo su boca.

Sasuke tras verla tirada, se acercó a ella y solo atino a decir** estúpida….**

[Fin del Flash Back]

_ ¿Por que?... Pregunta Hinata mientras mira hacia el suelo…

_ "¿Por qué?"… ¿Qué?... responde este en forma de pregunta…

_ ¿Que por que usted me ayudo?...

El azabache la mira y luego sierra los ojos para decir:

_ Porque tengo curiosidad…

_ ¿Curiosidad... a que?... pregunta confundida…

_ Curiosidad, por saber como funciona esa técnica que utilizaste en mí. Es más que obvio que no es de las acostumbradas técnicas del Clan Hyuga… tras decir estas palabras, a los oídos de Hinata parecían ser… mas que frías…escalofriantes, como si realmente estuviera diciendo que es precisamente por eso y nada mas, que aun ella sigue con vida…

Era cierto, esa ya era la segunda vez que la ayudaba esa noche, y aunque ella se estuviera refiriendo a la primera vez que la salvo, también le surge curiosidad del motivo de su ayuda en esa segunda ocasión.

_¿ Y bien?... interrumpiendo el joven los pensamientos de esta…

_ ¿Y bien… que? Ahora pregunta ella, como si no supiera lo que él le quiere decir…

_No te hagas la tonta, quiero que me digas que fue, no tengo mucho tiempo…

Tras estas palabras sus sospechas se confirmaron. Ella sabia que una vez que le respondiera lo único que a este le importaba, el la mataría sin dudarlo dos veces…

_ ¿A… c-cual de las d-dos técnicas… se re-refiere?... pregunto esta temerosa.

_ Sabes a cual me refiero… dijo este serio y un tanto enojado.

_ ¿Por… por que te interesa?.

_ Normalmente, no me interesaría, pero… Pero **eso** afecto en la activación de mi Sharingan, así que me interesa…

Hinata trago saliva, sabía muy bien que la situación no le era muy favorable y decidida a no preguntar mas nada, le respondió.

_ Ti-tienes razón, es una té- técnica que he cr-creado… comienza ella… Su-supondré que sa- sabrá como fun-funciona el Bya-byakugan… Sasuke asintió y recordó cando en una ocasión Kabuto le explico sobre ella… "Que una de las tantas habilidades es la de ver a través de los cuerpos, permitiendo también ver con sumo detalle el sistema circulatorio de chakra de los demás y revelando los puntos por donde corre el flujo de chakra (361 puntos, de ellos 64 principales), permitiendo al usuario saber donde se ubican y golpearlos con las palmas de las manos (o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, pero ello conlleva una mayor dificultad) mediante un taijutsu llamado "Juuken", que al ser golpeado tus puntos vitales van flaqueando y mientras más eres golpeado, menos chakra puedes controlar y al final es casi imposible ejecutar ningún Jutsu, obstruyendo los flujos de chakra del oponente para que no pueda manipular su chakra correctamente… En resumen es así como funciona el Byakugan…" le había terminado de explicar el peliblanco en esa ocasión. Recordó que por eso el había deseado desde ase tiempo enfrentarse a un Hyuga, para ver que tal era su técnica ocular... Pero sentía decepcionado tras tener ese breve encuentro con ella.

Hinata, por su parte suspiro con un poco de alivio por no tener que abrir su boca y tener que dar una patética explicación con voz y palabras atropelladas… Pero aun así recordó que necesitaba explicar su técnica, por lo que inhalo con fuerza, para luego soltar el aire lentamente, sintiendo así la sequedad en su garganta, aun expresarse correctamente para así terminar con eso, y con un último suspiro le conto…

_ Bu-bueno… Ahora de alguna manera mi Byakugan empezó a permitirme ver con mayor claridad los puntos indispensables que requiere un Ninja para realizar su técnica… Dijo esta rápido, aliviada de no haber tartamudeado.

_ ¿Punto indispensable?... ¿A qué te refieres?... pregunto un tanto confundido, pero interesado.

_ Vera… c-cada quien ti-tiene un punto de chakra… en q-que posee ma-mayor i-importancia, en el mo-momento de r-realizar una t-técnica en es-especifico… Dijo ahora perdiendo por completo el hilo, y tartamudeando de nuevo… _ En su c-caso… ¿U-Uchiha-san?... lo menciono, no muy segura de si lo debía de llamar así… _ El de u-usted se en-encuentra…. en su pómulo derecho… trato de explicar mientras se señalaba su propio pómulo… _ **Me refiero al punto de chacra que le permite activar el Sharingan**…

El puño de Sasuke se contrajo, no podía creer que su técnica "la más poderosa", la más invencible tuviera una forma tan tonta de ser derrotada. Y menos por una niña… Siendo así no podía perder más tiempo, no era por completo una amenaza, pero no podía arriesgarse… Debía deshacerse de ella, y rápido.

Estaba listo para matarla cuando otra idea cruzo su mente… Tal vez, solo tal vez… Ella seria quien le ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… Añadiendo que a él nunca le gusto tener que matar a alguien que no era capaz de defenderse…. "Orgullo"… ¿quizás?.

_ Lamentablemente… Prosigue esta, sin notar los cambios en la expresión de Sasuke… Eso no im-impide que u-usted me a-ataque… En su caso, el in-inhabilitar su Sh-shaaringan, no sería suficiente… es… es por eso, que yo lo a-trape con hi-hilos de chakra…Termina por decir esta, finalmente… Esta suspira y cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe que acabara con su vida, pero este nunca llego.

_Ya veo, es una técnica muy útil…

Hinata se sorprende… realmente no esperaba tal reacción y respuesta, Uchiha Sasuke… Aunque lo sorprendía sus actitud tranquila… el, ¿la estaba elogiando?.

_Pensándolo bien… la ojiperla reacciona ante estas palaras… Aun no se tu nombre… Era cierto, en ningún momento le dijo su nombre… ella solo conocía el de él por ser este famoso en la academia y aldea… Y ella no tenía planeado ganar alguna batalla contra el así que se había resignado a hacer lo posible por defenderse hasta que no pudiera mas… no había necesidad de decir su nombre, pero ahora… era ella realmente merecedora que alguien tan sorprendente y fuerte como el Uchiha recordara su nombre…

_ Sé que eres una Hyuga por tus ojos… pero, como lo veo, a ti no te gusta que me refiera a ti por ese apellido… así que dime cuál es tu nombre. Personalmente no es que me importe…

_ Mi- Mi nombre… interrumpe esta aun no muy segura de decirle, pero como igual no planeaba vivir mucho tiempo, por lo menos esperaba que esa persona recordase o aunque sea supiese su nombre… _ Es Hinata…

_ Hinata ¿HE?... Repite este, claramente… La ojiblanco al oírlo inmediatamente no puede evitar sonrojarse, por escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios del apuesto joven que se encontraba frente de ella… Para evitar que este lo notara, voltea hacia el otro lado, ocultando su rostro con su flequillo…


	2. Chapter 2

La presencia del frio era evidente, mostrando un humo blanco salir del cuerpo de Hinata cada vez que ella suspiraba, ciertamente se acercaba la época de invierno. Enrollándose, abrazando sus piernas y apretándose a ellas, esta decide buscar desesperada algo de calor, ya que empezaba a congelarse, sin su chaqueta, que había tenido que quitarse por que seguía mojada, había quedado muy vulnerable al intenso frio.

Sin poder hacer mas nada, trato de incorporarse, soportando el eminente frio y que Sasuke no estaba para curar sus heridas, prioritariamente las internas, por lo que un extraño resplandor verde empezó a ser expulsado de sus manos. Agradecía a sus adentros por haber aceptado el consejo de Tsunade y aceptar que esta le enseñara un poco de Juksu medico, aunque ero era algo que nadie sabía hasta el momento…

Su técnica aun era débil por la poca experiencia que tenia, pero en una ocasión la Hokage le había elogiado por su destreza, y debía de admitir que no lo hacía mal. En su estado actual débil, no podía hacer mucho por ella misma, sin embargo había logrado curar una de sus heridas internas, logrando así estar segura de que dicha herida ya no amenazaría contra su vida… Sonrió con satisfacción y bajo sus manos para reposar un poco.

La noche seguía avanzando y tras pasar un rato, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno en el que las estrellas eran realmente visibles y la luna brillaba con gran intensidad… Las escenas ocurridas en esa noche revoloteaban en su mente… meditando llego un momento que ni ella se percato cuando, pero cayo dormida.

En ese instante, de entre la oscuridad del bosque, la forma de un hombre se acercaba… Este al llegar al claro donde había dejado a la joven hace unas horas, que recordaba estaba consciente o mejor dicho "despierta", ahora dormía profundo bajo las raíces del árbol, dejando que su blanca piel descubierta ahora sin su chamarra, reflejara la brillante luz de la luna.

_ ¿Pero qué?, mira sorprendido… ¿Como es posible que se duerma tan rápido y tan despreocupadamente en un lugar como este?... más aun… ¿Cuándo ronda alguien que muestra intención de querer matarla?... Lo más sorprendente era que ella lo había esperado sin moverse del lugar donde este la dejo, y no hiso ningún intento de escapar, aprovechando que el ya no estaba. _ Que chica tan extraña…. Se decía con una un poco de diversión en su rostro, causado por el comportamiento tan obediente que esta había tenido.

Lo que él no sabía era que la kunoishi, no había escapado, porque estaba muy agotada, puesto que había pasado prácticamente casi toda la noche peleando…. Sin dejar de mencionar lo mal herida que estaba…

_NADA SEÑOR…

_La hemos buscado por todas partes… pero ningún rastro del cuerpo…

_ Esto es inaudito… [Golpe a la mesa] como es posible que no la hayan conseguido… cuando son parte del honorable clan Hyuga, ¿es que acaso piensan que es por pura decoración?… o es acaso que también quieren sufrir su destino en lugar de ella…

_¡NO!… Hiashi-sama…. HAREMOS LO POSIBLE POR CONSEGUIRLA DENOS MAS TIEMPO…

_Are lo que me piden… pero si alguien mas la consigue, y se entera de lo que hicimos…. Las consecuencias recaerán en ustedes…

_ ¡Hai!... Hiashi-Sama… [Desaparecen en bolas de humo]…

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

** *Cof-Cof**… (Tosiendo) *Hump…*Cof-Cof (gotas de sangre caen en el suelo)….

Sasuke se despierta por unos extraños sonidos… sonidos provenientes de la joven ojiperla, que ya no estaba en el árbol, sino apoyada en unos troncos ubicados a un metro mas o menos del que el se encontraba… La joven estaba en posición fetal y mantenía una tos constante que a cada cuanto era acompañada por gotas de sangre… El azabache extrañamente no puede evitar sorprenderse al verla en ese estado, y sin darse cuenta rápidamente se dirigía a donde esta estaba, claro sin alterar su expresión desinteresada y fría, habitual en él…. Al llegar a ella, de una manera delicada que ni el mismo se podía creer, la levanta un poco para que su dorso quedara apoyado de su rodilla… De día ciertamente se podía apreciar lo terrible estado en que esta se encontraba…, su piel no tenia nada de color y sus ojos nada de brillo… pero algo aparte de su terrible estado lo impacta y es lo que de la joven sale…

_"Buenos días Uchija- san", concluyendo con una dulce sonrisa…

_Tsh…. Chasqueo al instante el joven.

_ ¿Pero que rayos… fue eso?... es lo único que el azabache consigue evocar… Era desagradable, como una persona que esta agonizando es capas de sonreír de esa manera… "No me Jodas"… Realmente como odio a este tipo de personas... es igual… **es igual a esa vez**… Decía con tono de rabia.

Este sin muestra de amabilidad, dejando d lado la delicadeza que mostro hace unos mementos, la levanta del suelo con un poco de brusquedad, ocasionando que esta expulsara un pequeño quejido, y cargándola la lleva a apoyarse de nuevo en la raíces del árbol. Luego con fuerza le arroja su chaqueta que al parecer ya estaba seca…

_ Límpiate… Le dijo este a ella, al parecer indicando que se limpiara los restos de sangre que quedaban por la magulladura de su boca…

Hinata simplemente asintió y tras cumplir con lo ordenado dio un leve y suave "gracias" pero qué el joven rechazo ignorándola al pararse e ir a buscar al parecer unas cosas en su equipaje. Cuando este regresó traía vendajes y una especie de ungüento. Y al arrodillarse frente a ella este le ordeno que se voltease, así no más y de tal manera que la ojiperla hiso caso casi inmediatamente (pero al mismo tiempo con lentitud), lo que ocasiono que a él azabache le causara un poco de diversión de nuevo por esa actitud tan obediente, como la había mostrado la noche anterior… aunque en realidad le era complaciente que no fuera de las que preguntaba el porqué, sino que obedecían, le molestaba escuchar gente quejándose todo el tiempo.

Lo pedido por el azabache le resulto obviamente raro pero no le era capaza de replicarle, después de todo no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, así que obedeció a lo ordenado. Pero cuando se dio la espalda casi al instante una extraña pero reconocible sensación le origino un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a sentir que sus blusas eran levantadas, dejando su espalda y torso desnudo, esa acción la altero completamente ocasionando que el sonrojo se elevara por todo su cuerpo, y cuando esta quiso preguntar qué es lo que estaba haciendo el azabache, este de repente le dijo que levantara los brazos porque estos le impedían a él ver bien.

Hinata nuevamente le había hecho caso claro que esta vez con dudas, y Sasuke hiso algo que ella no esperaba. Al sentir un poco de agua refrescar su herida Hinata abrió los ojos e intento voltear a ver a Sasuke, entonces sintió un enorme ardor que la obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo. El dolor era causado por Sasuke, aplicar una especie de ungüento, cree ella por la sensación pastosa, sobre sus heridas quién aplicaba. Hinata intentó resistir tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, aunque le fue imposible mantenerse quieta por completo.

Sasuke continuaba sin decir nada con su labor, pero Hinata sin poder resistirlo mas no le permitió continuar su acción, bajando sus brazos y ropa para cubrirse. Este la miro con un signo de interrogación, al cual ella le respondió; explicándole que eso era suficiente. El pelinegro no respondió nada, la miro con desinterés y simplemente lo dejo como estaba, tomo los vendajes y el resto de las cosas y se los lanzo a ella… "Cúrate el resto de las heridas" le dijo, a lo que ella asintió.

Hinata cubrió el resto de sus heridas exteriores de ungüento y vendajes… Pero tan ensimismada estaba en sus labor, que no se percato de que tenía unos ojos ónix fijos en ella… Este miraba y seguía cada uno de sus delicados movimientos… Esa chica tenía muchas heridas en varias partes del cuerpo, aunque la mayoría eran moretones que de alguna manera le llamaron la atención… Iba a decir algo pero Hinata se lo interrumpió.

_ Gra- Gra- Gracias… trataba de decir esta pero su voz parecía casi inaudible…

_ ¿Hum?... pregunta Sasuke casi desesperado por los leves, imperceptibles mormullos…

_ Qu-que ¿Muchas Gracias… por las molestias ocasionadas!... termina por fin de decir esta.

_ SI… ciertamente, ES UNA MOLESTIA… dice este completamente frio y casi escupiendo las palabras, Hinata tras oírle, lo observa y luego baja la mirada…

_ Gome… dice esta… pero, es que no entiendo… ¿Por- por… qué me-me… curo, Uchiha-san?

_ Quiero que me ayudes con algo….

_ ¿Qué... le ayu- ayude en algo?... Ella estaba extrañada, en que, ¿alguien como ella seria capas de ayudarle?…

_ Ese poder que tienes, me puede ser útil en mi próxima batalla… Quiero que lo utilices para mí…

_¿Y?… dijo nerviosa… ¿Y qué le hace pen- pensar que yo le vo-voy a ayudar a usted?... Hablo tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible, pero no pudo evitar terminar tartamudeando, por lo que no logro su cometido… Viendo como el azabache le miraba con ápice de irrigación, lo que hiso que involuntariamente ella se encogiera… _ Yo… siguió esta… Yo no estoy dispuesta a ayudarle… ¿Qué… le hace pe-pensar que a-aceptare?, si con esa ba-batalla corre el riesgo de que se pu-pueda perjudica… a quienes me importa…Dijo esta vez un poco más firme…

_ ¿Eres una mal agradecida ¿verdad?… pregunto con sorna de burla a lo que la ojiperla se contrajo un tanto enrojecida por la vergüenza que le daba que la llamara así, pero es que tampoco podía negarlo… _Esta vez suenas más segura… Bien, es un buen punto, no eres tan obediente como pensaba… Este pudo notar la expresión confundida tras sus palabras… Lamentablemente para ti, no te puedo asegurar que esas "personas apreciadas" saldrán lastimadas… Te digo esto solo per que me serias de utilidad… Y es por eso que aun no te he matado, tan solo ten eso en mente… Pero, si aun quieres negarte eres libre de hacerlo… A mí no me afecta en nada si me ayudas o no, yo aun así cumpliré con mis planes… Solo te matare antes de irme…

Hinata lo pensó detenidamente... Aun si no le ayudaba este igual llegaría a realizar su cometido… Por otro lado moriría si no aceptaba… Solo tenía dos opciones y en ninguna se perjudicaba el Uchija, por otro lado solo en una de esas, ella saldría viva… Para ser sincera si moría o no, eso ya le daba igual, pero ser capaz de cambiar algo si permanecía viva, seria de ayuda. Si permanecía con este y le apoyaba con su plan, podría evitar que algo que realmente perjudicase a alguien, sucediera… Y tras de entender eso, agradeció de que su poder le fuese necesario y que por ello… todavía pudiese ser capaz de respirar.

Al admitir eso, en su interior algo vibro y Hinata se paralizo por eso… Y aunque sabía que no debía, no pudo evitar sentirlo... honestamente, se sentía feliz… ¡Claro se trataba que de alguna manera fuera capaz de cambiar algo!… Pero no podía negar que ese sentir, también venía de otra parte… Y aunque le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo su felicidad vino, ya que esa fue la primera vez en su vida, en que ella**…se sentío necesaria…**

Apenas terminamos el desayuno, que consistió en un trozo seco de pan. Sasuke tomo su túnica de Akatsuki dando muestra de su incorporación en el grupo, recogiendo también su katana y el resto sus cosas...

_ Piensas quedarte ahí… Dijo mientras me observo con su característica, fría mirada… Yo lo observe de regreso con duda… Y este al suponer que yo no le entendía, prosiguió…. ¿A caso no te deje viva por un motivo?... Tras su interrogante capte lo que decía, y al ver que este se adentrarse al bosque, me pare como puede y me dispuse a seguirlo, sorpresivamente mis heridas no dolían como la noche pasada ni esa mañana, es mas me era posible caminar con algo de normalidad… El realmente había hecho un buen trabajo en curarme…

Ya van veinticuatro horas desde que salimos de aquel espeso bosque… No hemos intercambiado palabras en todo el trayecto… Solo volteo una vez. Yo lo observe con la certeza de que dirá algo, como que me apurara, pero no fue así…. Solo siguió "caminando", lo que me permitió seguirle sin mayor problema… por lo que no pude evitar pensar que su caminata pausada, era para facilitarme, el seguirlo… ya que, aunque pueda caminar con normalidad, no podría alcanzarlo si el acelerase el paso… Y claro, el dijo que me necesitaba, por lo que no debería de darse el gusto de dejarme atrás.

Al llegar la noche, el repentinamente subió a las ramas de uno de los arboles que aun quedaban por la zona. Se detuvo en una de las ramas y se a recostó en esta. Yo hice lo mismo, subí a uno de los arboles de un solo salto hasta una de las ramas, aunque con ligera dificultad por el dolor que sentía al forzar mi cuerpo. Este árbol quedaba a una cierta distancia del que se encontraba el, me acomode como pude en la rama... Creo estar muy cansada porque me quede dormida apenas serré mis ojos.

_Al día siguiente, me desperté con la salida del sol, Sasuke-san ya se encontraba listo para partir. Baje rápidamente, y le dije buenos días, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, por miedo a recibir una mirada de molestia, pero en cambio sentí como si me arrojaran algo, reaccione lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo, era una especie de fruto que no reconocí mas si lo acepte y le dije levemente ¡Gracias!, pero el simplemente se volteo y comenzó a caminar, yo reaccione, tome mis cosas y salí tras el a toda prisa, mientras comencé en pequeños bocados la jugosa pero agria que tenía en manos.

Actualmente con lo que ha pasado no sé qué pensar… Uchiha Sasuke… es una "mala persona", pero… aun si no lo deseaba, me rescato de mis perseguidores... y anuqué trato, no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, incluso me curo las heridas y por último, me dio asta para que desayunara algo… Por ello, mientras más lo pienso, no puedo evitar decir, que en realidad Sasuke, puede ser una buena persona… Bueno, aunque sea, un humano…

**Pov. Sasuke… **

_No lo puedo creer que haya llegado a este punto… he terminado compartiendo mi comida con ella… ¿Sera que tome una decisión apresurada?, después de todo solo es un capricho el necesitar que ella me ayude.

Ya lleva siguiéndome desde entonces. Ahora no se si decir que la estoy obligando, puesto que ella me sigue por decisión propia… Y aparte de todo, me sigue como si nada… como si no lo supiera que soy un asesino de sangre fría que no dudaría en matarla, y de que soy una potente amenaza para su propia aldea… Es como si no se negara a la idea de tener que ayudarme, aun si eso significase pelear…

La batalla de la cual le hablo puede contraer motivos terribles… es muy obvio que mi pelea no es por el bien de nadie, y ella aun así parece estar dispuesta a ayudarme…. Aunque se había negado a un principio, al rato acepto… tal vez se debía a que no deseaba morir y por eso no le importaba dañar ahora a sus semejantes y tal vez esa chica no era tan buena como aparentaba… Si lo pensaba bien, el no sabía por qué la habían estado persiguiendo… pero de cualquier cosa eso no le importaba, lo que si era extraño ese cambio de actitud… Tal vez sea tonta y por eso me sigue sin refutar...

No… en definitiva no es una tonta... Una tonta no podría crear táctica en medio de una batalla como si nada, pero eso si… es extraña… Exacto, su aspecto es extraño, para ser una kunoichi, lleva ropa muy holgada, nada llamativa en el sentido del tipo de ropa que usan generalmente las ninja femeninas… es como apagada. Es incluso extremadamente callada, y cuando habla, su voz es débil, casi inaudible. A diferencia de las chicas y unos que otros que conozco, que no paran de parlotear, ella no me dirige ni una sola palabra, a menos que sea un "lo siento" o un "gracias" como ahorita…

Lo único que parece interesante en ella aparte de sus Byakugan y habilidad… es lo que concierne a sus heridas y supuestos perseguidores… Por ahora tengo un poco de curiosidad, con respecto a eso… Puede que mis intereses se han vuelo patéticos con el tiempo, pero, siendo honestos, el encontrarme con ella ha sido lo único entretenido que me ha pasado últimamente… desde que me separe de Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu; tengo que admitir que los días se han vuelto muy monótonos.

**Fin pov. Sasuke…**

_ Hemos llegado a una zona montañosa. Lo he seguido durante un tiempo, siendo que ahora tengo caminando cinco días tras él. Pero no he notado algún cambio o alguna muestra de ha donde se dirige, me pregunto que busca…

Repentinamente El azabache se detiene y se voltea dirección ella haciendo que esta se sorprenda. _"Tienes que ocultarte"… son las palabras que salen de el… Hinata instantáneamente, y sin dudarlo dos veces, ya que es extraño que el le dirija la palabra. Se oculta tras unas rocas, tras esto, una gran cantidad de tierra se levanta, formando una ventisca de arena, frente a Sasuke aparece otra persona con la túnica de Akatsuki puesta; este es un joven de pelo rubio con un estilo de peinado muy parecido al de Ino… piensa ella al verlo.

_Uchija… dice el pelirrubio de mala gana… Ese tipo dice que quiere verte lo antes posible…

_Pues en ese caso dile que aun no consigo lo que busco que iré apenas lo haga…

_¡HAAA… QUE RABIA!... no puedo creer que me tomen como mensajero…

Replica este y sale volando en una de sus esculturas de arcilla… mientras se sigue quejando… Sasuke se gira a verme y luego vuelve a girase para empezar a retomar su andar, yo inmediatamente salgo de mi escondite y voy tras el…

_ ARIGATO…

_ ¿Y… ahora porque?... se detiene este y se da la vuelta para mirarla correctamente.

_Por haberme dicho que me escondiera… responde está un poco sonrojada de que este la estuviera mirando, era muy raro mantener una conversación con el mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

_ No lo hice por tu bien, lo que pasa es que si te hubiera visto, el no hubiera dejado de hacerme preguntas y realmente no estoy de humor para escucharlo…

_ Ya veo… es que ciertamente no me percate de su presencia…

_SE NOTA**… no comprendo como es que eres una Hyuga**… La miro con desprecio… En realidad el no comprendía como alguien que había luchado contra él a solo apenas unas cuantas noches, podía ser al mismo tiempo tan patético. No era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero ella parece ser muy despistada.

_ La verdad… Yo también me hago la misma pregunta… Ahora el rostro de Hinata se había oscurecido y mientras bajaba su mirad mantenía una sonrisa dolorosa…

. _ ¡YA BASTA!... ¡Deja de sonreír tan lastimosamente… ME DAS ASCO!… Grito este enojado… Todo el camino que llevaban, había tenido que apreciar esa falsa sonrisa en varias pero contadas ocasiones, y ya lo estaba empezando a hartar… El siempre había dicho… "si no quieres reír, entonces no lo hagas"

_ L-lo siento… no… no e-era mi intención mo-molestarle... Yo… Trato de disculparse esta, no muy segura de lo que enfurecía al Uchiha en ese momento.

_ Odio a las personas que ríen sin desearlo… Tras esas violentas palabras Hinata levanto la vista, sin percatarse de que su expresión había cambiado y se había vuelto inexpresivo… pero sin quererlo las palabras salieron por si solas.

_En… ese caso **¿Uchiha -San también se odia?... **

Sasuke la mira atónito al escucharla, nuevamente no puede evitar sorprenderse a causa de ella, esas palabras, realmente lo habían tomado por desapercibido…

_De que hablas… si lo dices por lo de sonreír, yo en ningún momento he sonreído… nunca después destrucción de mi clan… y la muerte de **esa** persona… dijo este bajo para sí mismo y con un imperceptible tono dolido. Pero que Hinata alcanzo a escuchar esta vez recuperando un poco su expresión. Y sin quererlo se torno lastimosa.

_Exacto… es por eso mismo… Hinata prosiguió, recordando por que había hecho esa pregunta en primer lugar… _ **Uchiha-san, no importaba cuando… **Comenzó esta a tartamudear, al recordar los días en la academia… **aun las po-pocas veces que u-usted sonreía… cu-cuando estábamos en la a-academia… esas so-sonrisas siempre fu-fueron "melancólicas"**…

_¡Pero qué rayos!... Le grita con tono de rabia… ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTA DICIENDO ESTA CHICA?!... ahora en sus pensamientos mientras observa a Hinata impactado… ¿En qué momento… en qué momento?, se repite a si mismo una y otra vez… ¿Así que también habían sido compañeros de curso?… se dijo también así mismo, notando ese detalle.

_Lose… interrumpe nuevamente sus pensamientos… Lose… porque… cada vez que me fijaba en su equipo para observar a "Naruto-Kun"… Sasuke por el nombre mencionado se sorprende, sin poder creer haberlo escuchado y interrumpiéndola

_ Momento ¿Naruto?...

La ojiperla al notar su asombro, sabiendo el motivo, prosiguió con su testimonio

_ Aunque todos reían… y Tu también... tus ojos siempre fueron vacios y sin ningún brillo…

_ Espera un momento, dijiste ¿Naruto… no es así?... ¿Por qué observabas a Naruto?... El pelinegro estaba abatido, realmente le interesaba porque había surgido el dichoso nombre en su conversación.

_ Bueno… eso… yo... esto… Hinata se sonroja, y mientras tratando de explicárselo, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, pero luego no puede evitar entristecerse…

_¿A ti te gusta el Dobe?**… **pregunto este de manera burlona, aunque más bien era una afirmación. No se le ocurría otra razón para que ella reaccionara así al nombrar al chico rubio, y también había dicho que lo estaba observando.

_ D-de que habla… y-yo nunca… eto… (Completamente sonrojada)…

_ Esto es inesperado… (Dice en vos baja)… meditando para si mismo.

_ ¿He?... ¿que dijo?

_ Que tu no hubieras notado mi presencia si no hubiera sido por el Dobe de Naruto…

Mentira, lo que el realmente pensaba, que era inesperado que siendo la primera vez que intercambiaban tantas palabras, omitiendo la parte de la batalla. El se enteraba de que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto… nada más y nada menos que del idiota de Naruto… y eso solo le hacía confirmar sus sospechas de que esa chica era totalmente distinta y "rara".

_Bueno... la verdad… es que… trata de defenderse esta.

_ Baka… Por tu reacción se que estas pensando "no lo podía evitar después de todo…. solo tenia ojos para Naruto" o algo así… piensa este, mientras se le forma una sonrisa de lado… todas las mujeres son iguales… No se fijan en nada que no sea la persona que les gusta… tanto así que se vuelven ignorantes y patéticas… termina por decir.

_ Eso es discriminación Uchiha-san… A demás… continua esta… lo c-cierto es que a u-usted lo conocí antes q-que a Naruto-Kun…

_ ¿De qué hablas?... pregunto este sorprendido… el no recordaba ninguna interacción con ella de antes, en realidad ni la conocía.

_La verdad aunque usted no se acuerde, nos encontramos una vez… era en el cumpleaños de Itashi-san… la familia Hyuga fue invitada a la mansión Uchiha… esa fue la primera ves que lo vi y hable con usted…

_ ¿En el cumpleaños de Itashi?...

[Flash Back]

_Hijo… te presentamos a los líderes del Clan Hyuga… El es el Líder Hiashi, su esposa y su Hija Hinata…

_ Es un honor conocer al joven prodigio y heredero de la familia Uchija y al mas joven de los Hijos. Dice Hiashi acercándose a estos.

_Muchas gracias Hiashi-Dono… Y es para nosotros un gusto también conocer a su primogénita Hinata, una niña muy linda debo decir… Responde el padre con un tono orgulloso de que su hijo mayor sea reconocido por el otro líder de clan.

_Igual a su madre, pero solo en la apariencia porque lamentablemente no heredo sus dotes. Responde Hiashi observando con decepción y frialdad reflejados en sus ojos, dirigida a su joven hija

_Tiene razón… pero es una verdadera lástima… después de todo es tu primogénita y heredera…

[Fin del Flash Back]

_ Lo recuerdo, en ese cumpleaños fue invitada toda tu familia…

_Exacto… responde Hinata…

Esa fue la primera vez que me dije a mi mismo que existía una persona más estricta y fría que mi padre, Pero también fue la primera y única vez que pensé que una niña era linda… Y pensar que esa niña es ella…

Las gotas rallos caían fuertes dese el exterior… Hace una hora que llueve y Hinata aun continuaba siguiendo a Sasuke… aunque debería decir permanencia junto a él, puesto que se estaban resguardando de la lluvia.

Esta llego de repente, y la ojiperla que llevaba usando su Byakugan desde hace rato, para evitar otro improviso como el que tuvo con el miembro de akatsuki. Ella había conseguido percatarme de que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba y la cabaña (al parecer abandonada) que usaban como abrigo la encontró al pie de una de las montañas cercanas…

Al entrar se noto que esta no tenía mucho, solo era un espacio de cuatro paredes, y un pequeño anexo como baño… dentro de la cabaña había solamente una mesa de madera que se encontraba rota y una cilla. Toda la cabaña y lo que había dentro de esta era e madera, la cual ya se estaba pudriendo, por lo que el olor de la humedad retenida no era muy agradable. Sin embargo era mejor que nada.

Lo único rescatable del lugar era una pequeña chimenea de rocas que se había construido a un lado… En la cual consiguieron prender fuego gracias a un poco de leña que se encontraba amontonada, con unas de las patas rotas de la mesa y el katon de Sasuke… Por ello fue un alivio sentir como la temperatura en la helada cabaña había aumentado un poco.

Sin embargo Hinata aun se abrazaba apara coger calor, la ropa que llevaba estaba mojada por la lluvia por lo que le era muy difícil coger mucho calor, pero así mismo era mejor que nada…. Ya llevábamos días acampando en la intemperie, y no era exageración decir que ese se estaba volviendo uno de los inviernos más fríos… Por lo que agradecía fuertemente, tener un techo y una fogata con la cual resguardarse.

El azabache vio a la chica de reojo. Se abrazaba a sí misma pero parecía ser por frío y no por miedo, puesto que, cuando la pequeña cabaña se iluminaba por los rayos su semblante se veía tranquilo...

_No te asustan las tormentas… pregunto sin pensar….

Ella se sobresaltó por la voz gruesa que se escucho de repente, pero sonrió un poco, esta vez honestamente y le dijo: _No…

El por su tan simple respuesta rio para sus adentros, después de todo no esperaba una respuesta tan serena y mucho menos cuando antes le había hablado con un ápice de enojo. Aunque debía admitir que le alegraba de nuevo, porque no fuera de esas patéticas chicas que se quejaba y gritaba apenas oyera un pequeño trueno… después de todo esas eran las que más le irritaban. Es más… ahora que lo pensaba… esa chica era todo lo contrario a lo que el generalmente odiaba… pero al mismo tiempo, todo en ella le irritaba…

Sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos a razón de un estornudo proveniente de la chica… Pensó posiblemente se "abra resfriado…", después de todo se había empapado mucho bajo la lluvia y está todavía traía puesta su ropa empapada…

_Disculpa Uchija-sam es que creo me resfrié por la lluvia….Se excuso esta al notar que él la miraba.

Y Sasuke mostrando desinterés se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco al fuego…

_ Oye… ten…

**Pov. Hinata**

Fue lo que me dijo antes de arrojarme de repente una túnica... así es... la cual identificaba a los Akatsuki… la observe por un rato un tanto confundida, asta que me interrumpió y me dijo que me quitase la ropa y me cubriese con eso… "Por lo menos esta mas seca que lo que traes puesto", dijo al final… Lo mire sorprendida, Sasuke había extendido su túnica hace rato, junto con su demás ropa… desde que llegamos a la cueva…. En ese momento yo me había sonrojado, ya que este había quedado del torso desnudo. Inconscientemente lo había mirado y sin percatarme deje mi vista fija sobre este.

Tartamudee tratando de preguntarle porque hacia eso, y el solo me miro con antipatía… "No te vayas a ilusionar o a tener ideas equivocadas…"me dijo con cierto tono de irritación que me avergonzó luego por saber a lo que se refería, pero que de alguna manera luego me molesto, y sin poder evitarlo le respondí con cierta fuerza que no era como pensaba. El solo me observo fijamente a los ojos como tratando de desmentir lo que él pensaba eran mentiras, pero cuando vio que no cedía simplemente suspiro y me respondió brevemente: "Como sea"… apáticamente, para luego seguir ignorándome.

Yo por mi parte, desvié mis ojos de el, y buscando otra cosa con la cual entretenerme…

**Fin. Pov. Hinata**

_ ¿Sucede algo?... Pregunta este…

_N-No… nada… Dijo nerviosa, después de darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, y se recrimine por lo tonta que fue por olvidar su enojo tan rápido. Aun así, levanto la vista... y él le miraba fija y fríamente… dudo de retirar su mirada de la suya, y sin tener nada más que decir, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta que siempre cargaba puesta, pero que ahora está muy mal gastada, sucia, llena de barro y sangre seca por sus heridas, esta vez incluso se quito la camisa de rejilla que traía por debajo; quedándose solo con un top, ya que aunque este no estuviera mirando, le daba mucha vergüenza quitarse más que eso.

Se cabrío con su túnica… pero sin apartar la vista del Uchiha, este se había apartado… dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose donde había más leña acumulada, había tomado unos pocos troncos, y los había arrojado al fuego … las llamas aumentaban repentinamente… pero el no titubeaba…

_Sinceramente… no comprendo a Uchiha-san… Nunca espero una reacción como esa… realmente no creía que fuera la clase de persona, que tendrá consideración por alguien, o de que tuviera para él, realmente alguna importancia, darle a una chica privacidad cuando esta debe cambiarse de ropa… Mientras más tiempo pasaba con el… más le parece lo opuesto a lo que muchos dicen y que gracias a ellos ella pensaba de el… Tal vez… tal vez pueda ser capaz de preguntar lo que le tiene en duda, es decir… ¿Del por qué le tiene con él? ¿Por qué le necesita?...

_ Sasuke- sam, esto yo… me gust…

_ ¿Ya terminaste de cambiarte?... la interrumpe

_ ¡¿He?!... se sorprende esta por la repentina pregunta que la saco de sus pensamientos… _ Si… Gracias… Sasuke-sam… responde esta como lo único que se le vino a la mente en el momento.

_ Es igual… Le responde antipáticamente.

_ Pero… replico esta. Usted me prestó su chaqueta para secarme y así no me aumentara el resfriado…

_ Yo… yo… ¡YO NO LO HICE CON ESA INTENCION!… grito este mientras un leve tono rojizo empezaba a surgir en sus mejillas

_ Je… (Sonrisa)…. ¿Entonces cual fue su intención?... pregunta la Hyuga divertida y sorprendida de ver ese rubor aparecer en el joven, aunque tal vez podía deberse al frio del invierno.

_ Hup… Es solo que sería molesto si te pasabas toda la noche estornudando por un tonto resfriado...

La ojiperla se quedo muda pero, sonrió ladinamente al observar el rostro del azabache… "Así que el también podía avergonzarse" pensó Hinata mientras veía el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Le costaba creer que un "criminal" como Sasuke Uchija, podría de tener una reacción y expresión tan infantil… _ El estar con Uchiha-san ha sido una sorpresa tras otra… nunca sospecho que vería una reacción como esa en el… Siempre penso que, como la persona fría y seria que él era… nunca, le permitiría volver a ver al viejo Sasuke…

_ ¿Pero que me sucede?… porque me comporto de esta manera, cuando estoy frente a esta chica… "¿Entonces cual fue su intención?"… ¿esas palabras… por que me rebotan tanto en la cabeza… **por que**? ¿Qué me sucede?...Cuando se preguntaba esas cosas… mientas observaba la hojiblanco reír… pudo percatarse o mejor dicho darse cuenta de algo…. Las vendas a parecer que había utilizado para curar a Hinata se encontraban sobre su ropa mojada… Era cierto… si la ropa de la joven se había mojado por la lluvia… las vendas también… Sus heridas… susurra este…. Y en su interior volvía la pregunta… ¿Por qué tenia Hinata esas heridas?...

_"¿**Mis heridas**?"… es que… ¿**esta preocupado por ellas**?... El azabache…. Se sorprende y la mira, sin percatarse dijo esas últimas palabras en vos alta…

_ No es de mi incumbencia, solo pensaba en porque las tienes...

Al igual que Hinata el se sorprende, no esperaba decir esas palabras tan deliberadamente…

_ Realmente no me importa decirle… después de todo, fue usted quien me rescato del rio y curo mis heridas… tiene derecho… aunque tengo que advertirle que puede llegar a aburrirle… puesto que para explicarle la razón tendría que echarle toda la historia…

_"¿Toda la historia?"… a que se referiría con eso… ¿**Qué secretos…. Realmente podría estar ocultando esa falsa sonrisa**?... ¡Tengo que saberlo!… _ **No tengo nada mejor que hacer y ya que te encuentras aquí cuéntame la supuesta historia**… dice simulando desinterés.

_Bien… dice esta con una pequeña sonrisa de lado…

_ Pero antes tengo que explícate algo… Primero que nada, el clan Hyuga siempre a sido uno de los mas fuertes de la aldea de Konoha… así como el mas orgulloso…en el clan Hyuga no se puede permitir el más mínimo error…, **lo que era Yo…**

_"¿Error?"…

_ Si… veras… Yo fui… desde pequeña… muy amable… el tener que luchar nunca fue con migo, y como lo sabia, me dedique al estudio de la medicina algo que me encantaba, ser capaz de aliviar el dolor de otros aunque fuera físicamente. Claro que en ese entonces yo no pensaba el motivo tan lógicamente, solo me gustaba el sentimiento de ayuda y ya… pero bueno la escosa está en que… eso era algo que no se podía… **Mi Padre... no me lo permitiría…** Cuando mi madre murió, al nacer Hanabi… La única protección que me quedaba desapareció… Por ende fui obligada a pelear todos los días con los más fuertes del clan, con la excusa de que debían motivarme en las peleas… claro que ellos buscaban la manera de moderarse pero de cualquier forma era muy difícil que no saliera lastimada cuando yo solo tenía **6 años… **Mi padre al no ver mejorías en mí**… **al momento de crecer Hanabi… se dio cuenta de que ella tenía talento… y en ese instante toda su dedicación quedo con el entrenamiento de mi hermana… y terminando yo como única utilidad, servir para mejorar las habilidades ella… Pero eso muy pronto se acabo… Cuando descubrió el potencial de Neji el "genio del clan Hyuga"… Y finalmente termine convirtiéndome en un estorbo… el **"Error del Clan Hyuga "…. **Era como me llamaban… Dijo esta esbozando una sonrisa, pero no por recordar como la solían llamar sino porque apenas se daba cuenta que no estaba tartamudeando… se sentía cómoda sin darse cuenta… Dio un corto suspiro ya luego pensaría en el motivo de eso, pero ahora tenía que contar… _ Con el pasar de los años para mi padre todo estaba claro**… **Hanabi… se convertiría en la heredera del clan y Neji en su protector…Pero no había tomado en cuenta algo… **Yo seguía ahí… **Hanabi, no podía ser la heredera mientras yo aun existiera… "Debía ser eliminada"… Pero ahora había algo que lo detenía… mi primo Neji… el gracias a que vivía en nuestra casa pudo presenciar los maltratos matutinos de mi padre… por la Lastima que el tenia sobre mi… conseguí un nuevo escudo… pero esa clases de cosas no duran para siempre…

_ ¿A que te refieres?...

_Mi padre o mejor dicho los Hyuga… son personas muy astutas... ¿sabes?... Justamente la noche que me encontraste se había estado realzando una "CACERIA"…

_ Un momento… que es todo este absurdo cuento… aun no me respondes la pregunta… ¿Y que es eso dela cacería?...

_ Dije que tenía que contarte toda la historia o si no… no entenderías…

_ ¿Y lo de la Cacería?...

_A eso voy… Dijo está un tanto divertida… La actitud del azabache era como la de un niño excitado por un cuento.

_Veras… mi padre hiso un convenio con los ancianos del clan… Recuerdas lo que dije, que ellos querían que Hanabi fuera la heredera…

_ Si… ¿Y?...

_ Bien, entonces recordaras lo que dije… Yo "debía ser eliminada"… En esa situación mi padre fue astuto… Hace cuatro días Yo… acababa de ser dada de alta por haber estado hospitalizada, durante un periodo de 2 meses… esa misma noche al llegar a mi casa mi padre me… (Sonrisa)… no se si decirlo así pero me golpeo como reprimenda dijo él, por haber sido tan débil y pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital… Esa era una excusa ridícula e realidad, pro creo que para mi padre ya era una costumbre golpearme…. Y bueno, obviamente mis heridas se habían vuelto a abrir… La noche siguiente... simplemente no me lo esperaba, que cuando entrara al salón en donde me reunía con mi padre a recibir los maltratos… él… no sería el único que se encontrara ahí… Los ancianos y dos asesinos del clan, pertenecientes a Ambu también estaban… "**Es hora de corregir mi error**"… dijo mi padre, dando inicio a mi cacería….

_El resto es historia… conseguí escaparme y fui perseguida… al menos unas tres horas… por el bosque… no se en que momento pero los dos ninjas no eran los únicos que me perseguían… sin darme cuenta casi todo el clan estaban participando… se había convertido en un juego de "atrapa al conejo primero"… me acorralaron, y bueno el resto si es historia…

_ ¿Y cómo caíste al rio?…

_Bueno, eso... Me lance…

_ ¿Te lanzaste?...

_ Si… veras… ellos necesitaban una vez yo muerta deshacerse de mi cuerpo, esa es una regla para todo asesino… pero no podían quemarlo porque el humo llamaría la atención, ya que estábamos cerca de la aldea… así que consiguieron la manera de que los secretos del clan nunca salieran de mi cuerpo... y ya asegurado ese problema me lanzarían por la catarata que casualmente se encontraba a unos pasos tras nosotros, y que el agua borra rastros de la técnica de los Hyuga en mi cuerpo, así no sabrían quienes fueron mis atacantes… _Era perfecto… Yo lo adivine, … y por eso lo convertí en mi ruta de escape… me protegí de los golpes, cubriendo mi cuerpo con chacra para minimizar le daño, aunque también recibí ayuda inesperada.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?...

_ Mi hermana… dijo esta esbozando una ladina pero dulce y cálida sonrisa, la cual tomo por desapercibido a Sasuke, puesto que no la había visto sonreír así… _Mi hermana, estaba en todo eso… Yo siempre creí que me detestaba porque no podía ser la heredera por mi causa… Pero me alegro de estar equivocada… Yo desde muy joven me dedique a cuidarla en lugar de mama, pero cuando fue creciendo se comenzó a apartar de mí, y aunque aun me mostraba cariño, no era como antes… Narraba Hinata un tanto afligida por el recuerdo, a lo que hiso notar a Sasuke lo realmente doloroso que le había sido a Hinata perder a su hermana… _ Entonces, esa noche cuando ella se mostro ante mí, pude ver en su mirada arrepentimiento… Cuando me ataco lo hiso de tal manera para no lastimarme gravemente… Montamos una actuación lo suficientemente convincente como para que me creyeran muerta… Por eso cuando pensaron que ya había caído y ser relajaron, me levante, corrí dirección al acantilado, y salte en este… claro más cerca de la caída para minimizar el daño y también escapar más rápido de su alcance

_ Eres muy astuta… Dijo este un tanto sorprendido por todo el cuento en general

_ Gracias, responde esta… no muy convencida por la afirmación.

_ Pero no tomaste en cuenta lo que habría al final de la caída, ¿o si?… dijo con eje divertido.

_ Puede que no lo tome en cuenta… confeso esta empezando a jugar con la punta de sus dedos, un tanto apenada.

_ Grave error, si pensabas escapar.

_ Estaba en una posición en que no tenia muchas opciones de escape… además sobreviví ¿O no?. Hablo Hinata tratando de defenderse.

_ Gracias a mi… dijo entonces el azabache con aire egocéntrico.

_ Ja…Tienes razón. Dice esta mientras comienza a reír.

_ ¿Porque te ríes?...

_ Es raro… responde ella.

_"¿Raro?"… Pregunta extrañado…

_Una conversación como esta, es rara… considerando la situación y quien eres…

_¿Quien soy?... dijo entonces como esperando una respuesta.

_Mejor dicho quienes creen que eres… se corrige ella con una sonrisa.

_¿Y tú no formas parte de esos "quienes"?... También eso de "una conversación como esta".

_No… hace tiempo que deje de formar parte de ellos. Y bueno a eso de "conversación" me refiero, con el ambiente tan relajado que hay…

Eso le cayó como "balde con agua fría". Era cierto, no se había percatado… pero se relajo sin darse cuenta…. Hablar con ella resulta ser muy sencillo… Tartamudeaba sin parar, pero parecía que cuando tomaba confianza comenzaba a hablar más fluidamente y era agradable… Pero, entonces… ¿el le había permitido a ella sentirse en confianza con él?... Se interroga este alarmado, hasta que se percata de que la hojiblanco nuevamente estaba riendo…

_ ¿Ahora qué pasa? Pregunta este tratando de recobrar su aire frio… pero al verla sonreír le costaba hacerlo… ya que su sonrisa, aunque había dicho hace poco era falsa, en realidad había mas ocasiones en la que ella sonreirá y esta le hacía cálida, más que la del mismo Dobe de Naruto, pero contraria a la de este, porque la sonrisa de ella, aunque "cálida" era prácticamente vacía, aunque eso sin percatarse le… ¿tranquilizaba?… Así de contradictorio como sonaba…

_ Ha… bueno… es que recordé algo… responde esta mientras sigue riendo como si recordara un buen chiste.

_ ¿En este momento?... eres extraña…

_ ¿Tú crees?...

_ ¿Y… que recordaste para hacerte reír?...

_ Eso… bueno… tiene que ver contigo… dijo esta señalándolo un tanto sonrojada…

_ ¿Con migo?... pregunto este extrañado… que el supiera no había hecho nada por lo que ella pudiera reárese de esa manera... A menos que no se hubiera dado cuenta, como no lo hiso cuando esta comenzó tomarle confianza.

_ Puede que tú no lo recuerdes… pero… hubo una segunda vez que nos encontramos… mociono esta con un tono de añoranza.

_ ¿He?... ¿A que viene eso?.

_ Es porque dijiste la palabas "Caer en el rio"… recordé el bosque… a la orilla de la laguna, para ser exactos…

_¿El bosque?...

_¡Si!... El bosque cerca de la zona de entrenamiento en Konoha… vera… ese día yo estaba llorando… como hacia todos los días por la muerte de mi madre… en ese entonces yo no quería ver a nadie… así que de vez en cuando iba al lago a llorar sola… Pero debo decir ese día fue distinto… alguien tomo de mi hombro y asomando una flor por mi mejilla… me dijo: "Una sonrisa tal ves se vería mejor"…

_ ¡Eso!... Grita Sasuke, al reaccionar sorprendido.

_ ¿Lo recuerda?… tome la flor…. e inconscientemente me olvide de mi tristeza… pasamos toda la tarde jugando a la orilla de la laguna….

_ Si lo recuerdo, asta que tu…

_ Hasta que yo tropecé y lo jale con migo al lago… y me lastime…

_ Si… así que te vende la herida…

_ Si y lo hiciste muy mal ahora que lo pienso…

_ Hump… (Mofa de molesto) este le da la espalda como muestra de molestia

_Pero has mejorado Sasuke-kun… el al escuchar esas palabras, se estremeció un poco, a lo que también se le provoco un sonrojo… Era la primera vez que esta le llamaba por su Nombre, y para ser sincero ya le estaba hartando que se refiriera a él todo el tiempo por su apellido, cuando se suponía que eran prácticamente de la mimas edad.

_Ahora que lo pienso debo agradecerte… dijo Hinata sin tomar importancia a que anteriormente se había referido a este como Sasuke, o mejor dicho sin percatarse.

_Hmp... Pero si no has parado de repetir como una estúpida, el vendito "gracias" o "lo siento".

_Si… admitió apenada… _ pero hasta ahora no he hecho más que decírselo y que estorbarle así que quisiera agradecerle de alguna manera… o si no lo deseas...

Sasuke, una vez la había escuchado empezar a hablar, no pude evitar que en su cabeza se formara una interesante idea de vengarse de ella por burlare de él por ese recuerdo de niños. Y esbozando una sonrisa le pregunto: _ ¿Lo que sea?...


	3. Chapter 3

_ No hemos intercambiado palabras desde entonces… Dijo Hinata suspirando.

[Flash back]

_"... Así que quisiera agradecerle de alguna manera… o si no lo deseas..." _ **¿Lo que sea?**... pregunto este de repente muy cerio… Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciendo que casi todo su cuerpo temblara por lo que el pelinegro había dicho. Sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse. Inclino su cuerpo para levantarse y tomar distancia de él, pero algo la detuvo. Una grande, fuerte y fría mano, mas su penetrante mirada.

_ ¡Ha-Hai!… respondió esta recordando que había prometido hacer lo que pudiera a este para compensar lo que él había hecho por ella. Así que tomo una bocanada de aire, para así obtener un poco de valentía, pero había algo que le preocupaba, y eso era que él estaba muy serio... era la primera vez que lo había visto así de esos días que tenia junto a él y tenía que admitir que su vos había sonado muy seductora a sus oídos, tal vez por eso se había sentido tan nerviosa.

_En ese caso… Después de esas palabras… el ojinegro se dirige hacia Hinata… acercándose suavemente, lo suficiente al oído para terminar con decirle "entonces me daré el lujo de hacer lo que quiera"… esta vez con vos mucho más seductora que la anterior. Veloz mente el azabache derriba a la ojiperla para el luego posarse sobre ella mientras sostiene y arrastra sus manos sobre su cabeza, para dejarla inmovilizada… ¿Sabes?, considerando que soy tu enemigo y "un acecino"… te relejaste hablando con migo y has olvidado otro factor importante… **yo también soy un hombre**…

Exacto, aparte de todo esos factores, sin importar lo que hicieron de niños, esta estaba tomando mucha confianza para con él.

Mientras Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina por las palabras de ese "irreconocible" sujeto…

_ ¿Y.. qué t-tiene que ver e-eso?... dijo esta vez tartamudeando de nuevo, sin evitarlo puesto que sin desearlo se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Sasuke por su pregunta, se ríe por unos segundos y le contesta: _ Me has seguido, has permanecido a mi lado y durmiendo tranquilamente… incluso te cambiaste sin pudor anteriormente frente mío… eres muy inconsciente de ti misma… ¿Realmente creíste que no miraba mientras lo hacías?... o me vas a decir que…

_ Y- Yo… ¿In-inconsciente?...la interrumpe estas tartamudeando y completamente roja como un tomate…

¡¿Se sonrojo?!, pensó el azabache sorprendido por su reacción… ella siempre se ruborizaba, por lo que podía ver, pero esta vez estaba completamente roja… _ Tal vez pueda divertirme, burlándome un poco de ella… Dicho esto, este empieza a esbozar de nuevo pero esta vez más evidente… una picara sonrisa…

_ Es verdad… cualquiera sabría decir con seguridad que eres una mujer bastante atractiva... Este tras decir esas palabras, posa su mano en el muslo derecho de ella, para luego subir su mano lentamente, pasando levemente por debajo de la túnica. Única vestimenta que traía ella, aparte de su ropa interior. Hinata al sentirlo, tembló inconscientemente por un escalofrió ocasionado por el tacto del azabache… Sasuke rio por su reacción… pero se percata y aprecia como esta trata de decir algo, el la ínsita preguntándole: ¿Te agrada?... Pero ella le sorprendo respondiéndole rotundamente con un _"NO"… el rio por lo bajo…

_Por favor… pídame algo mas… pude pedirme lo que quiera ¡Pero no algo como esto!… Una sonrisa más grande se formo de nuevo en el rostro del joven quien la aprisionaba aun al suelo.

_ "¿Algo como esto?"...¿Y que es esto?... dice con un tono burlón y mirándola esperando curioso la respuesta que esta le daría…

Hinata muestra un evidente sonrojo, sin atreverse responder...

_ JAJAJA… El azabache sin poder aguantarlo más, al ver la reacción de ella, empieza a reír animosamente, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora… El ya se imaginaba que la joven aun era una virgen, por lo que también se imaginaba una reacción como esa… pero nunca espero que mostrara una expresión como esa… tan "inocente".

De repente su risa empezó a disminuir, cuando logro percatarse del cierto aroma que emanaba "en si" el cuerpo de la chica… se encontraba lo suficiente mente cerca como para percibir un dulce olor a lirios… "Era igual al que expulsaba como cuando eran niños", se dijo este recordando ese detalle…

Estaba tan concentrado en ese detalle, pero cuando este estuvo a punto de perderse en el aroma de la joven, esta lo hiso reaccionar…

**_Así que aun puedes reír**… El abre sus ojos con sorpresa, por las palabras de la chica, de nuevo se había relajado sin que el lo quisiera… esta lo observaba con una sonrisa y con unos ojos totalmente trasparentes… instantáneamente, al percatarse le responde bruscamente… le afloja lentamente el agarre e hizo ademan de pararse y apartarse de ella..."

[Fin del Flash back]

_ Tras eso el empezó a pulir su espada y ya… me pregunto… en que estará pensando… dice la ojiperla aun sorrajada.

¿Por qué reaccione así?… Se preguntaba el azabache en su mente… Decir "lo quesea"… ¿en que pensaba?… Esas fueron las principales preguntas que tenia… al igual que; ¿Por qué le importaba?... le desesperaba el hecho de que a él le importase… Al igual como el hecho de que se sintiera furioso cuando ella le dijo la causa de sus heridas y mas que nada, cuando esta le dijo que estaba enamorada de _Naruto_… era irrelevante pensar que podía ser a causa de **"celos"…** Una idea que para el era completamente absurda y que no valía la pena pensar, después de todo se acababan de conocer, en términos generales… Le llamaba también la atención de el mismo con respecto a que, aun cuando solo quería tomarle el pelo a ella… término por decirle que era "atractiva"… aunque no era mentira… después de todo no era un completo ignorante de la belleza femenina…. que no le hubiera interesado ninguna de las chicas que había conocido antes, no quería decir que a él no le interesaran las chicas… pero… **tocarla de esa manera**… eran cosas impropias de él….

Y es que ciertamente era inesperado… Era la primera vez que conocía a una chica, que podía decir "es atractiva". En seguida cayó en cuenta de que lo hacía de nuevo y se reprendió, pero luego sólo se encogió de hombros, de verdad… ¿qué había de malo en apreciar la belleza de la chica?

_ Aunque nunca se lo dije a Karin, si llegue a pensar que la chica estaba "muy bien", después de todo ella siempre andaba con muy poca ropa y es por eso que la acepte en contadas ocasiones para pasar la noche… Pero "atractiva y linda", claro aparte de extraña, fueron las primeras cosas que pensé al verla, lo primero que pensé al ver a Hinata, su cuerpo y no podía negar que esa joven era atractiva en más de un ámbito en que la mirara. Lo confirme cuando vi su rostro en esa posición, sobre el suelo, se podía apreciar mejor su forma: fino, de tés blanca, que parece de porcelana y sus ojos aun siendo iguales al de los demás hyuga son al mismo tiempo distintos… y su piel era tan suave al tacto. Y es también la primera que conozco que no estuvo o esta interesada en mí… incluso en esa situación ella solo dijo esas palabras "Pero no algo como esto…", "Te reíste"… Siempre pensé que todas las chicas eran iguales… fastidiosas, molestas, egoístas, presuntuosas, y presumidas… Y que no les importaría estar con un chico, si este es "lindo o sexi"", aun si este no posee sentimientos por ellas… sin ningún respeto hacia si mismas. Es la primera ves que veo a una chica que es diferente que no se preocupa por actuar simpática en frente de un chico (aunque en sí, el ser "simpática" para ella eso ya es algo natural)… también es la primera persona que llego, a considerar honesta, tal vez porque esta obviamente es muy Inocente. A pesar de ser ninja… En cierto modo me molesta que el Dobe allá sido de la persona en la que ella estaba interesada, porque no puedo evitar pensar… que de alguna manera me supero… No voy a negar que su rechazo haya sido un fuerte golpe para mi orgullo…

_ THMP THMP… Por favor... cállate… mi corazón no ha dejado de latir por lo que acaba de pasar… y si esto continua Uchiha-Sam va ha terminar por darse cuenta… realmente… ¿Por qué el hiso eso?... "entonces are lo que quiera"…. Esas palabras… no puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza… por un momento realmente pensé que… "¿pensé que?"…. Sonrojo… "Pensé que me besaría"…. Pero llegar a pensar eso del Uchija…

Ella lo observo atentamente, mientras él tenía la mirada gacha con los ojos cerrados y tenía los dedos en el puente de la nariz y parecía que pensaba, tal vez en lo último que le habían dicho.

_ Si uno se pone a detallarlo bien, Sasuke-san como tiene el pelo mojado, se nota que en realidad el es de cabello largo, y muy desordenado, es gracioso ver como cae sobre su rostro. Es de color negro azabache, al igual que la noche… Con los años, las facciones de su rostro se han vuelto más finas, su de tez blanca y lisa, de pestañas largas y espesas… Lo mire por un largo rato, su rostro perfilado demostraban seriedad y un aire misterioso que cualquier mujer deseara saber. Sin darme cuenta pensé que era guapo, y no le negué, después de todo el Uchiha era la causa de barios suspiros de muchas mujeres… Ese pensamiento hiso que me preguntara de nuevo, ¿qué hacia alguien como yo al lado de alguien como él?... tras esa interrogantes, desvié mi vista de su persona. Pero de repente Sasuke se puso de pie y camino asía la fogata.

Ahí la peli azul lo siguió observando más detalladamente, era de complexión delgada, mucho más alto que ella y gracias a que este no tenía nada de la cintura para arriba, ella pudo notar que tenía el cuerpo fibroso, se le podían marcar los bíceps, se le marcaban los pectorales y los abdominales… La joven Hyuga se encontraba maravillada… Y ahora que se daba cuenta, hasta ahora… no había llegado a pensar un poco en lo de Naruto….

_Naruto-kum… Pensar que una vez derrotado a Pein, Tú decidiste volver a declararte a Sakura, y que esta aceptaría… Todo, mientras yo me encontraba hospitalizada… Rechazaste tan fácil mi confesión… aunque no es que realmente esperaba que Naruto-kum... me aceptara, pero igual me sorprendió mucho…. "¿valgo tan poco?"… que ni siquiera recibí una respuesta adecuada.

La mirada de Hinata se iba entristeciendo poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta, y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapo y recorrió su rostro.

_HEI… ¿Se puede saber por qué lloras?... Sasuke ahora se encontraba a unos centímetros frente a ella… Hinata sin poder racionar correctamente comenzó aponerse cada vez más roja, como un tomate, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, ya que justamente el atractivo rostro que hace poco acababa de detallar, ahora estaba muy poca distancia del suyo… El azabache que la observaba volvió a preguntar: _ ¿Y?...

La ojiperla, desesperada por terminar con esa cercanía, respondió lo primero que pensó serviria….

_ Es que… p-pensé que t-tal vez usted no lo s-sabría… pero Sakura-shan… y Naruto-kun… ellos… están juntos…

_ ¿Y? ¿Porque pensaste que eso me importaría?... EL azabache si se había sorprendido por la confesión de a chica, pero luego no le costó mucho aceptarlo después de todo entre ellos siempre hubo algo.

_ Bueno porque… Naruto era su mejor amigo y a Sakura… a Sakura-san… a ella usted le gustaba…

_ Tu lo has dicho… yo a ella le gustaba ella a mi no… y ese dobe no es mi amigo así que no lo repitas o te matare… El semblante del azabache que hasta hace poco se había mantenido relajado, ahora había vuelto a endurecer sus facciones.

Hinata tras sus palabras se había quedado realmente sorprendida… y su semblante vuelve a entristecerse… pero esta vez no era por el ojiazul… sino por las frías palabras que el Azabache había dicho... porque este mismo se había obligado a odiar por segunda vez a la persona que se consideraba cercana para él, aparte de su hermano… Sasuke Uchiha era realmente un ser muy solitario… Pero este no estaba al tanto de lo que la joven pensaba de él, puesto que lo único que cabía en su cabeza era que a la Hyuga el dobe le gustara tanto como para hacerla llorar, realmente quería matar al Uzumaki por atreverse provocar eso en ella, aunque ni el mismo supiera…o mejor dicho no quisiera aceptar el por qué.

Hinata por su parte en ese instante no pensaba en otra cosa sino que actualmente solo esperaba algo y eso era que… que Sasuke pudiera llegar a ser feliz…

_Ahora que caigo… Dice el azabache interrumpiendo sus pesares… A ti no te gustaba ese dobe… Entonces porque me preguntas a mi por si me afecta su relación, cuando deberías ser tú la más afectada ¿o no?…

_ Si, es verdad… debería ser así ¿verdad?... pero me conformo con que sea feliz**…**

_ "¿Feliz quien?"... ¿El dobe de Naruto?... Dijo el Azabache sin ningún intento de ocultar un tono de ironía en sus palabras.

_ Pues si… dice esta dudando.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?… dice este, ahora en tono sarcástico casi imperceptible. Se acerca nuevamente a ella con una sonrisa burlona… y acorralándola contra la pared…

_"Hipocriata"… ¿Yo?... Hinata preguntaba incrédula…

_ Y es que hay otro nombre, no es posible que tu creas lo que dices…

_ ¿Y por qué no? Pregunto Hinata ya ofendida

_Respóndeme sinceramente, ¿eres capaz de desear la felicidad de otro por sobre tu propio sufrimiento?...pregunta nuevamente. En el interior Sasuke disfrutaba de eso, se acababa de dar cuenta… le encantaba Intimidarla y acorralarla, para así poder verla nerviosa y tartamudeando, le gustaba, por alguna razón ver a esa joven así de indefensa. En el poco tiempo que llevaban atrapados en esa cabaña por la lluvia, este había agarrado gusto por eso, y más que nada lo disfrutaba porque sabía que él era quien lo provocaba.

_ ¿Bien?... entonces, te quedaste sin palabras ¿no es verdad?... sasuke a medida que pasaban los segundos, se iba presionando cada ves mas a ella…

_ Y-Yo… esto… Hinata se altera al contacto… e inconscientemente no despegaba su mirada de los ojos color onix del azabache… mientras sus latidos se aceleraban a mil…

_ Je… ¿Tan consiente estas de mi presencia que tus latidos se aceleran de esa manera?... ¿A caso tus latidos se aceleran por cualquiera, aunque no sean Naruto? Se burla… pero en un instante una mueca de picardía apareció en su rostro como si una buena idea se le hubiera ocurrido, y entonces….

_ ¡No es así!… Grito está ya en la raya y un poco sonrojada, pero un tanto confundida… ¿De verdad sus latidos se volvían así por cualquiera?, era la primera vez que le pasaba después de Naruto, por lo que no sabría responder.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero luego rio por la tan exagera reacción de la chica. Pero este volvió pronto al asombro cuando una pequeña lagrima escapo de ella… En unos segundos más de una lágrima se deslizaban por la mejilla de la joven, junto de pequeños sollozos. Sasuke no dijo nada después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza el preocuparse por los demás tan fácilmente y menos cuando estos se ponían a llorar; así que el silencio reino por un rato.

_ Y tú… Comenzó hablando esta… Tú tienes razón, con respecto a lo otro, tal vez sea un deseo hipócrita, pero… pero **es lo que yo deseo..**. Pero la verdad también es que a mí nunca me importo realmente si estaba sufriendo… Así que… POR F-A-V-O-R no vuelva a decir las cosas si realmente no sabe nada.

El azabache quedo impactado por sus palabras, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, ni le había contradicho alguna vez. Pero luego a esto la risa no paraba de salir de él, después de todo le resultaba muy gracioso que alguien le hablara así, y mas alguien que parece tan frágil y delicada; no parecía del tipo de persona que tuviera mucho carácter. Y Hinata por una respuesta tan incierta y extraña como esa no pudo evitar quedar confundida, que le podía divertir tanto, en lo que ella le había dicho… ¿tal vez pensó que como tenía razón, él había ganado y por eso se divertía?...

_Como puedes decir que "Yo no lo sé", cualquiera se daría cuenta de tu actitud tan hipócrita, tú misma lo dijiste, que o te importa tu felicidad, pero ¿existe una persona que ignore y prefiera su infelicidad, por la felicidad de otra persona?...

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta Hinata sorprendida por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ahora le decía que ella era un apersona "¿infeliz?"… _ Entonces… ¿A qué te refieres con que soy una "infeliz"? pregunta de nuevo la joven.

_ Es que eres idiota, es lo que significa, me contaste tu cruel historia de clan; me dijiste que estabas enamorada del dobe ¿no?, y también que él era ahora novio de Sakura, entonces como me dices que no eres infeliz… cualquier persona que pasara por algo así lo seria, es sentido común… A lo olvidaba, **tú no eres normal**…

Un fuerte golpe hiso eco en la pequeña cabaña, producto de la palma de Hinata impactando en la mejilla del Uchija _ ¿Có- como puedes decir que soy extraña?, ¿qué derecho tienes tu para decirme eso?... La ojiperla estaba furiosa pero más que nada indignada. Como era posible que esa persona dijera tales cosas, cuando ella había luchado tanto, todo el tiempo para que nunca alguien dijera nada de ella, para no ser nunca considerada como una persona lamentable, aunque ella sabía que muchos lo pensaban pero por la misma lastima no se lo decían tan directamente, más bien trataban de alégrala.

El azabache al ver la furia en los ojos e la joven, se paralizo por ello, pero luego se dijo que podía aprovechar eso. Extrañamente, no le había molestado el golpe, más bien le divertía, puesto que ella había sido la primera en hacerlo, pero tambien era la primera vez que veía a la morena enfurecerse, así que lo aprovecharía para proseguir con su "burla"…

_Entonces… ¿deseas la felicidad del dobe, antes que la tuya? Aun sabiendo ¿que será feliz junto con otra persona?, eso ¿no te molesta ni un poco?... Por esas palabras la oijiperla bajo la vista y con voz clara le dijo: _ ¿Y es que crees que no me molesta?... Sasuke callo y la miro fijamente… Claro que si… continúo ella en su momento… pero es que yo siempre lo supe… siempre supe de que mi amor hacia Naruto no sería correspondido, el solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y es que no los culpo, después de todo ella es mucho más linda que yo y posee más talento, eso es obvio… Sabía todo eso, pero yo por lo menos quería que Naruto supiera de mis sentimientos, aun si no los aceptaba, porque si no los decía quedarían atrapados en mi corazón y luego nunca podría escapar de ellos sin vivir en el arrepentimiento de habérselo dicho. Y ahora que ya se los dije, ciento que libere gran parte de mi corazón, es por eso que deseo que Naruto-kum y Sakura-sham sean felices….

_Eres lamentable ¿lo sabes?…

_ Lo sé… responde con resignación, después de todo era la verdad.

_ Pero también ceo que eres admirable….

Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar su completo asombro por tal confesión, el increíble Sasuke Uchija ya le había elogiado por su supuesto ingenio, y ahora le está diciendo que la admira. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le puede ofrecer este joven?... **definitivamente el debía de estar mintiendo**… Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo grave que era lo que acababa de decir, trato de cambiar el tema el cual se le estaba yendo por los hilos. Pero mientras pensaba, algo lo freno de golpe... y eso fue, las palabras que de ella salieron…

**_ Personas como tu son las que más detesto**… El se impacto por ello, y su mandíbula inferior casi se le descoloca… la acababa de elogiar y esta lo que hacía era decirle que lo detestaba… ¿a que vino ese cambio tan radical?, ¿le causaba risa o diversión?… así de mal tuvo que haber actuado o dicho en ese momento para que ella dijera esas palabras…. **_**Eres una persona que se burla como si nada de los sentimientos ajenos, dicen cosas que realmente no piensan como si nada… Y es por eso que personas como tú… que son totalmente opuestos a personas como Naruto…** nunca y digo nunca me podría llegar a gustar… **Esas palabras fueron "la gota que derramo el vaso"… y con el reto que ella inconscientemente le acababa de imponer, el acepto con mucho gusto…

_ Pues… eso se está a punto de ver… dijo sonriendo... Sasuke con una mano, toma del mentón de Hinata y con la otra sostuvo su nuca, impidiéndole escape, y dedicándole ahora un nueva sonrisa, que cualquiera que la viera caería inconsciente a sus pies… y claro Hinata no fue una excepción, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de perderse en su seductora sonrisa, fue regresada al mundo, por la nueva sensación ocasionado por el contacto de los labios del moreno sobre los de ella, y así plantándole un apasionado beso… el cuerpo entero de Hinata se tensa y sus hermosos ojos se dilataron. Pero ese beso no duro mucho, el joven se empezó a separar, no completamente para poder observar el rostro de ella, cuando la vio se sintió muy complacido, haba conseguido su objetivo, nunca creyó ver una cara mas graciosa, pero tampoco creyó ver un más linda…. Esta estaba completamente roja, más que las anteriores ocasiones en que se había sonrojado, sus labios se habían puesto rojos e hinchados, permanecían aun entre abiertos y húmedos per la anterior acción y sus ojos perlados permanecían completamente abiertos por el asombro, y lo miraban con un signo de interrogación como buscando respuesta. El azabache termina de dejarla libre, parándose y apartándose de su lado, dándole la espalda para así ocultar su cara de satisfacción… A causa de esto Hinata se desliza y cae arrodillada al suelo mientras cubría su boca… **"no podía ser real… lo que acababa de pasar"**…

Pov. Sasuke.

¿Así qué es esto lo que se siente?... el besar a alguien… el nunca beso a Karin, era lo único que no hiso, puesto que sentía que eso aria que eso de alguna manera le daría esperanzas, las cuales no le daba cuando pasaba sus noches con ella, ya que el siempre dejo muy claro que solo era por placer y nada mas… Pero estaba seguro que aunque besara a otra no sería como el besarla a ella**, no sería como besar a Hinata. **Aunque su sabor era dulce, no fue del todo desagradable, incluso he tenido una sensación que nunca había experimentado… pero me gustaría repetirlo (tras decir esto, una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro).

Fin. Pov. Sasuke.

Pov. Hinata.

No… no puede ser posible… no puede… mi… mi primer beso… fue tomado por esta persona… por la persona más improbable de todas. Creí conocerla… ¿ Podia esta persona ser tan egocéntrica como para besar a alguien solo porque este alguien no se siente atraído a él?... La verdad nunca espere que una persona como el, llegara a hacer algo como esto… decir esas palabras… realizar tales acciones… Tan… tan intenso… dice esta mientras inconscientemente se toca los labios…. esta persona… ¿esta persona que eta frente a mi… es realmente Sasuke Uchija?

Hinata

_ ¿Aun eres capaz de decir que no serias capaz de enamorarte de alguien como yo?... Y por cierto, no me vuelvas a comparar con el imbécil de Naruto.

_ ¿Por que?... ¿Por qué me be… me besaste?, por fin pregunta la hojiblanca decidida a obtener respuesta…

_ Te lo acabo de decir… Sasuke realmente no tenía una excusa para ese momento, no le quedaba más que dar su infantil razón, claro que no la versión completa… _ dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de alguien como yo… Y es por eso que acepte el reto… _Pero… empezó a decir este al darse cuenta de algo… **¿Acaso importa?**... Pregunto finalmente… Es decir, solo fue un beso.

_ ¿Aceptaste el reto?... ¿Cuál reto?...

_Obviamente… para demostrarte de que soy mejor que Naruto, tú te enamoraras de él, me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de alguien como yo, es decir que si te enamoras de mí, yo soy mejor que ese Dobe de Naruto… El beso solo fue un medio nada mas… Entonces, **¿te desagrado?**... pregunto al final, altaneramente.

A Hinata de repente se le curvaron los labios y bajando la cabeza se le escapo la pregunta…

_ ¿Por qué?… ¿Cómo puedes decir, y preguntar algo como eso?... Solo, ¡¿Solo por esa ridícula razón?!... ¿Por qué te alteras tanto por su nombre?, ¡Solo por un infantil sentido de rivalidad! él era tu amigo ¡¿NO?!... No puedo creer que tomara algo tan importante para mí, solo por esa estúpida razón…. ¡Solo por esa estúpida razón me besaste!.

_ Jajaja… Y a te dije, solo fue un beso nada mas, nada que te afecte ni a ti, ni a mí.

_ ¿Cómo… como puedes decir que fue solo un beso?... ¡No lo comprendes!... Es cierto que no es algo que deba de afectar a alguno de los dos, pero… Un beso… ¡Algo como el primer beso de una chica es muy importante, y tu… tu simplemente lo robaste por un ¡"juego"!… ¡Suficiente! no puedo entender cómo puedes ser tan cabeza dura… Realmente "odio" una persona como tu… Alguien como tú, frio, malvado y cruel… ¡NARUTO EN REALIDAD NO MERECÍA UN AMIGO COMO USTED!... Pero antes de terminar fue bruscamente interrumpida…

_ "NUEVAMENTE"… grita este, y esta vez se abalanza con furia y rapidez sobre ella… _ Nuevamente **solo dices cosas que me disgustan**… Realmente no me interesa lo que pienses de mí… el que me odies o no, me es irrelevante… Pero no me quedare tranquilo si continuas repitiendo estupideces como esas, sobre Naruto y yo. Ya he escuchado suficiente, me mencionas el nombre de sea escoria una y otra ves como un perico… aun cuando te he dejado el desprecio que siento… No , me interesa que me odies, pero yo realmente podría odiarte, "¿sabes?"… **Yo también odio a las chicas molestas e irritantes como tu…**. Y creerme, no querrás tener mi odio.

_ ¿Es que eres estúpido Uchiha-san?... Pregunto sin percatarse que se había vuelto a referir a el por el apellido… _ El que te moleste y te inquiete tanto algo como eso, es obvio porque te estás obligando en odiarle… ¡Tu en realidad le aprecias mucho!...

_ Tu… en verdad me lo estas pidiendo… Me estas pidiendo a gritos que te mate… de verdad, ¡¿**Es que tanto deseas morir?!… **grita mientras desenvainaba y colocaba con rapidez su espada esta vez contra el cuello de Hinata y con un intenso brillo en sus ojos… como si lo que acabara de decir fuera en serio… NO… ella sabía que si iban en serio…no había error… el rostro de Hinata cambio en un santiamén, su cara de repente se mostro inexpresiva, y nuevamente curvando sus labios, dejo salir un tono de voz que era totalmente desconocido para el…

_ Aun no responde a mi interrogante… En realidad no me importa si me odia ahora o si no le agrado, pero si lo que ahora preguntas, es si lo que deseo es morir…pues… **SI… si lo deseo**…

Sasuke se sorprendió pero no olvido el motivo por el que se encantaba así, amenazándola de muerte, ella se había atrevido a confirmar su odio ante él y si no fuera poco también el nombre que le había prohibido. Esta chica le tocaba los nervios, y él en realidad, como se repetía constantemente "no tenia fuertes motivos para dejarla viva", lo que él había visto en ella, solo había sido una ventaja en la pelea y luego, en ese corto periodo de tiempo en "un entretenimiento" pero nada más. Se estaba empezando a volver una molestia, además si la mataba ahora todos los pensamientos y extraños sentimientos surgidos serian más fáciles de superar _ ¿Si? Pues en ese caso te ayudare con eso**… **dijo este decidido a usar su espada contra el delicado cuello de la joven. Pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, esta se lo impidió….

**_Adelante… puesto que si es en tus manos… estoy dispuesta morir…**

Un momento… ¿esto es verdad?... lo que acaba de decir esa chica ¿es verdad?... piensa Sasuke... Ella le estaba pidiendo que la matase… sus ojos eran lo suficientemente claros, transparentes y serios… como para creer que ella así lo era… y…

_ A que te refieres con lo de "si es en tus manos… estoy dispuesta morir"… pregunto el moreno casi asqueado por tales palabras, pero con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, como queriéndole decir que no caería en esa broma _ Tienes agalla para pedirle eso a alguien que sabes que no dudara ni un poco en cumplir con una petición como esa… aunque honestamente no puedo decir que eso sea verdad… se contradice el mismo en su mente…

_ Justamente por eso es que se lo pido… responde ella, formando una ligera pero falsa sonoriza… Vera… por primera vez en mi vida me dan la opción de escoger… de si **vivir o morir**… Y como lo conozco se que no dudara en cumplir con lo que dice… se podría decir que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad para pedirle que haga lo que yo misma no pude… A él azabache le impacto su respuesta.

_ Realmente eres patética…. le dice este...

_Lo sé... le responde con falsa sonrisa…

Esta chica es la única que me puede confundir de esta manera… se dice a si mismo…. Creí que la conocía por completo pero me equivoque, siempre que creo conocerla, cambia a una faceta completamente diferente que la vuelve casi irreconosoble... Yo… que pensaba que huía por miedo a ser asesinada… En realidad, lo que realmente… lo que ella deseaba era **morir**, solo… que no en manos de esas personas…. Ella acaba de mostrarme algo que nunca me espere… Una chica, la cual ha sufrido tanto como para escoger la opción de morir sin dudarlo si se la dieran… es una chica que es completamente opuesta "Al brillante sol"… lo que considere en algún momento para definirla, puesto que es eso lo que significa su nombre … para convertirse en "La silenciosa noche"… Y que sin embargo yo no tengo derecho a juzgar…

_ ¿Entonces me harás ese favor?...

El joven rio… Por primera vez en su vida sintió lastima por alguien, que no es él ni su hermano_ No bromes… te matare solamente cuando lo dese… no porque tu o cualquier otro me lo pida… No soy tan amable…

_ Pero, ¿pensé que en este momento realmente deseaba matarme?… pregunto divertida.

_Hmp… Sasuke bufo, es chica de verdad estaba buscando que la matara…

_ Y a demás te equivocas… le replica esta… si lo eres… eres alguien amable, y es por eso que confiaba que me harías dicho favor…, pero claro no puedo obligarte a tener que acabar con la vida de alguien… lamento ser tan egoísta y atrevida…

¿"Obligarme"?... se pregunta el mismo en su interior… desde cuando ye he sido obligado a matar a alguien… la cantidad de personas que he matado… son tantos que perdería la cuenta… es mas ni yo mismo se cuantas personas han perdido sus vidas en mis manos… de cuantos es que mis manos están bañadas en sangre… decir que es una obligación… esta erado mejor decir que es mi destino… mi deseo… incluso mate a mi "maestro" orochimaru, asta… asta Itashi, quien era mi hermano… "y"… aun cuando es ella quien me lo pide… ¿no soy capaz de hacerlo?… ¿es que tampoco me conocía lo perfectamente bien a mi mismo?… como para ser capas de dudar en matar a una persona…. Cuando de la **venganza** y de **matar** es lo único de lo que he vivido…

_ No seas ridícula…. Ya deberías saber que nunca considere el matar como una obligación, para mí, no es más que "necesidad" el acabar con la vida que son innecesarias…

_ Pero, en ese caso… ¿Es que yo no soy un ser "innecesario"?, Aunque, en realidad, no soy más bien ¿alguien que es necesario matar?... después de todo tu mismo dijiste que mi poder, podría ser una amenaza para ti…

_ No seas tan engreída… Ciertamente dicho poder tuyo puede ser un "estorbo", pero nunca llegaría a ser una amenaza… Tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para serlo.

_ [risas]… Así que nuevamente soy un estorbo… realmente, no quiero servir para nada… Mi vida es tan insignificante, que ni siquiera vale la pena acabarla

_Así que comprendes tu lugar… Y para que lo sepas de una vez, la única razón por la cual te he tenido a mi lado todo este tiempo, era solo para usarte como herramienta… nada más para eso…

_ Eso quiere decir, ¿que ya no soy necesaria?.

_ **No**


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente… cuando me desperté... Ya Sasuke se había ido… la noche pasada después de lo ocurrido, tan solo quito su espada de mi cuello y sin una palabra mas que decir se sentó en una de las esquinas del cuarto y serró sus ojos. Me había disculpado la vida y me había desechado. De alguna manera me entristecí… Y así yo también, aunque sea un poco, trate de dormir…

Arregle todas mis cosas… la túnica de "akatsuki" que él me había prestado, me la quite y la doble; en un principio había pensado en dejarla en dicha cabaña, pero opte al final por llevarla con migo. No es que esperara que Sasuke regresara en busca de ella, pero creo que mantenía la esperanza de regresársela un día… Al terminar de arreglar, salí rápido de ese lugar… sin un destino fijo aparte de que estaba yendo en una dirección opuesta al camino que se dirigía a lo que una vez fue mi hogar… y sin utilizar mi biakuan para así no tener la posibilidad de hallar a Saskuke… porque yo sabía que si lo hacía iba a querer ir tras el… Pero mientras avanzaba una lágrima se me escapaba y resbalaba por mi mejilla… Ese sentimiento había surgido sin que se diera cuenta…

"_He escuchado esas historias desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre los casos en los que un secuestrado se enamora de su captor por varias razones… Tal vez mi caso no era el de un secuestro pero, la circunstancia y ambientes fue el mismo… Sin ninguna otra explicación, no puedo hacer otra cosa más esperar que estos sentimientos surgidos en mi en este corto periodo de tiempo desaparezcan pronto"_

_ Adiós Sasuke-Kum… y "Gracias"… **Ahora nuevamente estoy sola**….

A la lejanía, sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, unos ojos rojos la observaban en silencio mientras esta se alejaba con rapidez… era obvio que las heridas de la joven se habían curado exitosamente… El Azabache al perderla de vista esbozo una ligera sonrisa que apenas era visible… y sin más contratiempos se dirigió a cumplir su objetivo… hallar al que llevo al mayor Uchija a cometer el pecado de destruir lo que para él era importante y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas….

Hinata tras horas de recorrido, se sorprende por el hermoso paisaje que se había encontrado, aunque ya había visto su destino con su biakugan, que había decidido utilizar ya hace unas horas, no pudo evitar maravillarse por el grana rio atravesaba el camino. Al ver tal hermoso lugar, se convenció en que ese sería un excelente lugar para descansar… Primero aprovecha la oportunidad de llenar su embase de agua… uno pequeño de bambú que le había dado Sasuke para que supuestamente no molestara pidiéndole agua… y asimismo decidió aprovechar para darse un rápido baño, aunque helada, refrescante agua, después de todo no lo había hecho hace ya barios días desde que fue rescatada por el Uchija, y la lluvia la había de la noche pasado junto con el sudor la habían dejado toda pegajosa. Y además su ropa también se encontraba muy sucia, la lavaría después de darse el baño… Comenzó a despojarse primero de su ropa, en ese momento sin preocuparse. Ella siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y no se relajaba con facilidad, pero de solo pensar que tendría la oportunidad de bañarse, después de mucho tiempo, en verdad era un alivio para ella, seguía siendo una joven que sabía cuando consentirse de vez en cuando… y más que nada ahora que por primera vez se sentía libre… después de todo ella ya no era Hyuga Hinata, sino solamente Hinata…

[En la aldea de Konoha]

La Hokage y barios equipos que la conocían se encuentran en alerta al enterarse de su desaparición… Los Hyuga, no habían conseguido ocultar mas el hecho de que la joven exheredara del clan no se encontraba…. Después de todo se hiso muy evidente cuando alguien tan responsable como ella, en varios días no se hacía presente en las practicas matutinas que tenia, en sus citas de revisión en el Hospital o cuando se le solicitaba en la oficina de la Hokage siendo esta una de sus aprendices… claro no sin una constancia de su falta… y mas que nada en este momento… después de todo nadie la culparía cuando estaba en plena recuperación…

Después de comprobar que esta no se hallaba en ninguna parte de la casa Hyuga o de la aldea… se constato que estaba desaparecida… y por ello varios grupos de búsqueda se organizaron… pero que por primera vez ninguno contenía un miembro del clan Hyuga después de todo La Hokage sospechaba que estos tenían algo que ver con la causa de la ausencia de la joven… es mas la Hokage temía lo peor… conociendo a quien era Hiashi y al mismo tiempo a los ancianos que controlaban al clan desde las sombras…

Y para empeóralo todo la desaparecida era una Hyuga… y aunque ella lo quisiera mucho como persona no podía omitir el hecho de lo que ella era… y lo del peligro contraía para Konoha si esta era hallada por una aldea enemiga… Tomando esos factores Tsunade sabía muy bien la prioridad que significaba el hallar a Hinata, y preocupada sinceramente por la seguridad de la joven… Claro rogando porque esta ya no estuviera muerta, como muchos de los que tenían los ojos sobre los Hyugas sospechaban.

Pero lo que la Pobre Princesa Tsunade no sabía era que… Hinata ya había estado a merced de las garras de una alta amenaza para la aldea y que ahora mismo estaba a punto de entrar a la boca del lobo.

En el riachuelo la joven se bañaba inocentemente si percatarse, de que a unas ramas de ahí… dos jóvenes con túnicas parecidas a la que le fue confiada… le observaban con cierta perversión en los ojos y mientras conservaban una siniestra y sádicas sonrisas…. Hinata, al terminar se dirige a la orilla del rio cuando se percibe de que la túnica y parte de su ropa que se había quitado no se encontraba… ¿Tal vez un animal?... se preguntaba extrañada de que no notara su presencia ni hubiera escuchado algún ruido… esta mientras buscaba con el biakugan dicho "animal"… pero su sorpresa y vergüenza fueron otras cuando visualizo y distinguió dos formas humanas a uno pasos de ella tras unos árboles que se encontraban al frente…

Hinata busco taparse como pudo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo tenía lo que estaba utilizando, que solo era la camisa de rejilla con el top negro que se había dejado puesto y el corto short que siempre traía bajo su ropa de entrenamiento, también negro… A final, se coloco en guardia y con una voz entre cortada pidió a los dos seres que se ocultaban que se mostraran… estos hicieron caso a su petición y la sorprendieron saludándola amigablemente mientras portaban cada uno la túnica de los Akatsuki… Al más alto Hinata lo reconocía de cuando este se presento ante Sasuke en la anterior ocasión… y al otro si no lo reconocía… este era un chico que se veía muy joven casi de la edad de ella… de pelo ondulado color rojizo… y de ojos color ámbar…

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos dándose cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba… sabía que no era rival para dos miembros activos del Akatsuki…. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, algo la detuvo… eran hilos de chacra los cuales surgían desde una de las manga del joven de pelo rojo… en eso su compañero el pelirrubio empezó a desdoblar la ropa que al parecer ellos habían tomado y en eso le muestran la que era la túnica de Sasuke… _ ¿De dónde la sacaste?... pregunta este ahora con un semblante más que serio un poco sádico… Me quede en blanco… como le respondía que me la había dado Sasuke para secarme cuando pasamos la noche en una cabaña para resguardarnos de la lluvia…

_Me-Me la encontré en una cabaña… fue lo único que pude improvisar… Tras mi respuesta estos se miraron y tras una sonrisa nuevamente se dirigen a mi….

_En ese caso estoy seguro de que sabias que le pertenecía a un Akatsuki… entonces ¿por qué razón te dispusiste a ponértela y dejártela puesta?…

_Por-Porque estaba lloviendo y mi ropa estaba destrozada así que no tuve más opción que ponérmela y dejármela puesta… termine por decir, aunque no era del todo mentira….

_Baya parece una respuesta muy simple… y no pareces una chica tonta…. después de todo eres una "Hyuga" de la "aldea de la hoja"…. ¿no es así?... mostrándole la placa de konoha que también había caído en su disposición….

En ese momento a Hinata se le avían acabado las ideas… y lo único que se esperaba era que la mataran sin demora alguna… sabía muy bien que ellos no se creerían una mentira como esa… pero luego recordó que se había dicho a ella misma que no moriría si no era deseo de ella hacerlo, y como medida desesperada y con un rápido y repentino movimiento utilizo el chakra que había estado acumulando e su palma derecha (acción que había hecho inconscientemente al verse atrapada). Con eso corto los hilos que le sostenían y así liberándose; nuevamente retrocedió unos pasos y luego dio un enorme salto para adentrarse en el bosque que se encontraba tras los dos hombres…

Hinata había conseguido alejarse lo suficiente puesto que podía calcularlo con su Biakugan… pero aun cuando vio una forma extraña acercarse a ella, y de que tenia sustancias explosivas… solo por poco consiguió esquivar la explosión que de esta surgió, pero fue lo suficientemente potente que a causa de ella, Hinata fuera expulsada contra unos cuantos arboles atravesando algunas de las ramas y finalmente chocando con uno de los troncos… ella cayó bruscamente hasta una de las raíces … Cuando esta busco pararse nuevamente uno de los hilos del ninja pelirrojo al cual el rubio había llamado Sasori… la sostenía… la levanto y luego la amarro ajustadamente contra el árbol con sus finos hilos, esta vez del tipo solido que se utiliza en trampas…

_ ¡Debo liberarme!.. Pensó Hinata, mientras forcejaba para hacerlo

_ Yo no lo intentara si fuera tu…. dijo el pelirrojo, mientras templaba el hilo, apretándolo… El hilo esta recubierto por veneno… Tras esas palabras ella entendió automáticamente y se dio cuneta… **estaba atrapada**…

_ Bien hecho Sasori… grita el Rubio que recién llegaba volando sobre otras de sus extrañas criaturas como la vez anterior…

_Tardaste mucho Deidara… le responde este sin hacer referencia a que lo estaban felicitando… El pelirrubio le reclama por eso y este le ignora… pero su conversación no duro mucho… de repente ambos me observaron y el pelirrojo le pregunta a Deidara que pensaba hacer con migo ahora que le había ayudado atraparme… este simplemente me miro y con, nuevamente su sádica sonrisa, le respondió que eso era algo que estaba a punto de descubrir… este otro solo se limito a decirle que "lo hiciera rápido"….

Continuo a esto el joven pelirrubio me observo de arriba hacia abajo de manera lasciva y rápidamente empezó acaserar su rostro al mío… este sostenía mi mentón fuertemente con su mano, pero apenas hiso muestra de querer tocar mis labios con los suyos como pude retire el rostro hacia un lado…. Este chasqueo de la frustración, para luego sacar un afilado kunai… con este empezó con pasarlo por mi cuello haciéndome un ligero corte, la sangre se desbordo por uno de los bordes, y cuando hiso muestra de caer goteando al suelo el joven que se encontraba frente a mi lo lamio completamente, continuo a este acto que me desagrado fuertemente, hizo uno peor… comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello hasta empezar a besarlo, lo beso de manera tal que me lastimaba… de esa modo siguió hasta mi barbilla y así hasta mi boca, la beso tan apasionadamente que la termino por dejar con un sabor de mi propia sangre en ella… levanto la vista y se separo de mi poco a poco, pero no sin antes morder mi labio inferior… y continuamente el lamer los restos de mi sangre que habían quedado en la comisura de su boca… **Me asquee…** y luego me empecé a aterrar y mucho…. puesto que este con el mismo Kunai había empezado rajar la camisa de rejilla, dejándome solo con el top negro que traía, y luego también l corto, para dejar en descubierto mi ropa interior… El otro le recordó que se apurase y este asintió con mala gana… y le dijo que le diera tiempo de disfrutar su comida que hacía tiempo que no conseguía una tan apetecible… y que era más, que si este se lo permitía le prometía dejarle el cuerpo a él… y su compañero asintió a la propuesta agregando que sería **una** **excelente muñeca**…

Estaba segura de que no me salivaría cuando… el akatsuki llamado Deidara había empezado pasar sus manos por mi abdomen y empezar a tocar… a tocar… mis… pe-pechos…. Pero cuando este se decidió por besarme nuevamente… algo lo detuvo… o…. debería decir alguien… Para mi ciertamente fue un milagro que este apareciera ante nosotros… golpeo al joven, con un puño en el rostro, en el momento que este acercaba su rostro al mío… Con un rápido movimiento me desato y me alejo de dichos jóvenes, aunque fuera a unos metros de altura de ellos sobre unas ramas…. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki lo observaban con asombro y el tal Deidara parecía más con molestia por haberle quitado su "comida". Este que poseía su Charingan activado, les miraba de manera que parecía que los matarían y creo que ellos así lo sintieron porque retrocedieron unos pasos, para luego dirigirse hacia el…

_ Así que esto es tuyo, dijo Deidara mientras le arrojaba su túnica… este la tomo velozmente con una mano mientras que con la otra me sostenía por la cintura… creo yo para que no me callera…

_Sabes… se dirigió esta vez él joven pelirrojo… Deberías cuidar mejor tus cosas o tal vez nuevamente te las vuelvan a robar…

_Lo tendré en cuenta… dijo este en respuesta aun sin apartar su mirada del Rubio…

_Vale ya entendí… no sabía que era de tu propiedad perdóname ¿está bien?... Sasuke de repente apretó los ojos y pude ver como Deidara caía al suelo inconsciente…

_Sasori... será mejor que te lo lleves antes de que termine por matarlo…

Este levanto la mano y apoyándose de la frente asintió mientras dijo con un tono decepcionado…_Hubiera sido una excelente marioneta…. Que desperdicio… Sasuke apretó nuevamente los ojos y este como si nada tomo al que se encontraba inconsciente en hombros para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo…

Sasuke al momento de verlos desaparecer, automáticamente nos bajo del árbol y me puso en el suelo… para luego mirarme… yo solo pude soltar dos palabras _ Gracias Sasuke-kum… y busque sonreír de la manera más honesta posible... puesto que no quería que se preocupara por mi… que pensara que era débil… Pero este como respuesta solo se atrevió a mirarme con ira… _No sonrías… no lo hagas si así no lo deseas…. Yo solo lo mire sorprendida, y sin que me diera cuenta mis lágrimas ya se desbordaban si pudor... estaba tan "aliviada"… y nuevamente me sorprendía... porque era inaudito que una persona que solo conocía de días… se convirtiera en la única que entendía tan perfectamente mis sentimientos… lo suficiente como para desenmascararme esa fachada que había creado con los años en un solo instante… como para estar lo suficientemente seguro, como para de decir si mi sonrisa es honesta o no… **Realmente Sasuke-kum es alguien… **

Lo que continúo a eso me sorprendió mucho más… Este me había abrazado, interrumpiendo mis lágrimas por un momento… y no solo lo hacía con fuerza, sino también con delicadeza y calidez… yo inconscientemente la había devuelto el abrazo… Y aunque fue un momento pude sentir y comprender sus sentimientos de "¿preocupación?"… y estoy segura que el de los míos también… Así estuvimos un rato hasta que el aflojo dicho abrazo…. Para luego separarnos poco apoco… Sinceramente el por qué de lo ocurrido no lo entiendo del todo… Solamente sé que no quería que ese abrazo terminara…

_ ¿Por qué volviste?…. No me atreví a preguntar el porqué de su abrazo, pero creí oportuno el saber de su presencia en ese momento…

_ Creí habértelo dejado claro con eso… señalando a su túnica… O es que te subestime demasiado… como para entender algo como eso… termino por decir de manera burlona…

Eso quería decir que la razón por la cual él había dejado su túnica, no había sido porque la situación lo demandaba, sino que era para comunicarme su mensaje de que volvería … _Si… si lo entendí lo que pasa es que, no espere que regresarías tan pronto por ella… Es como si… dijo esta para completar en su mente… como si me dijera que era mejor para el buscarla pronto para así no tener que volver a verme en un futuro lejano… o tal vez que… o tal vez… el ya estaba aquí y yo lo que hice fue molestarlo nuevamente… con todo el alboroto… dijo finalmente susurrando para sí misma…

_ "Como si" ¿Qué?... pregunta Sasuke acercándose a ella para oírla mejor…

_ Que…. como si me dijera que era mejor para usted buscar la túnica pronto para así no tener que volver a verme en un futuro lejano… o tal vez que… Tras esas palabras el Azabache la detuvo para que no continuara…

_ La verdad es que estaba dispuesto a no volver a verte tan pronto, pero me dije a mi mismo que sería un problema si alguien del akatsuki te veía deambulando con una de sus túnicas… Decidí regresar en tu búsqueda para obtener la túnica, para así terminar con todo, pero… Luego escuche el sonido producido por los explosivos de Deidara, y al final termine dando contigo… Aunque nunca espere encontrarte en tal situación… "Y luego preguntan, por que las mujeres no se pueden quedar en un lugar solas"…

Hinata quedo sorprendida, por su sonrojo volvió a parecer sobre sus mejillas, y este mismo aumentaba, a medida en que ella iba recordando la forma en la que había sido encontrada, pero entonces, sus piernas flaquearon, y cuando esta parecía caer desmayada por todos lo acontecido, este la atrapo antes de que sus rodillas tocaran suelo, haciéndola reaccionar… Luego el azabache le dejo, para que lentamente siguiera su camino, y el junto con ella. Quedando está sentada sobre sus piernas…

La túnica nuevamente la arropaba, cayendo a sus hombros… _Es para que te cubras, después de todo desgarraron tu ropa… Hinata se observo a ella misma… su aspecto era deplorable, desde su punto de vista; ya no tenía casi ropa puesta, a excepción de su ropa interior, y restos del top desgarrado… El semblante nervioso y levemente sonrojado que ella tenía, pasó a una expresión de asco y rabia… ella comenzó a ver, en su cuerpo restos de las marcas dejadas por ese joven pelirrubio…

Se cubre mejor con la túnica, apretándola sobre si, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como signo de rabia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige al Uchija que se hallaba tras ella… y con mirada seria le hiso la pregunta… _ ¿Sera que Sasuke-sam, me puede hacer un favor? … Él le responde con una expresión de reproche, y le dice, que si se veía como alguien que concedería favores… después de todo aunque el admitiera sus sentimientos por ella este no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su orgullo de alguien que pertenece al clan Uchiha… Pero Hinata aun así, aun de una respuesta tan seca como esa, volvió a repetir su pregunta y concluyo con un educado "Por favor" inclinando su cuerpo…. Sasuke echa un suspiro y le dice que era un descaro por parte de ella en pedirle un favor cuando había sido él quien la había salvado… y que era muy patética, por caer tan bajo, como inclinarse ante él, por algo como eso, que no tenía nada de orgullo como una Hyuga…. Pero esta le respondió casi inmediatamente "Yo ya no soy una Hyuga"… Este se sorprendió por la seguridad y frialdad en el tono de su voz… y con un segundo suspiro, le dijo: _Entonces ¿cuál es ese favor?….

_Sasuke no ha vuelto desde entonces…

[Flash back]

_Me podrías ayudar allegar al rio que se encuentra cerca de aquí….

_ ¿Al rio?...

_ Entonces… ¿Puede?...

_ Y aun lo preguntas… continuo a esto el azabache tomo a la hojiperla y la alzo en brazos como una "princesa"… Ella se avergonzó ante tal acto… puesto que así se lo imagino, pero nunca creyó que algún día serie cargada de esa manera… y mucho menos justamente por alguien que es considerado por muchas como un "príncipe"…. Claro ella no sabía que para muchos (excepto por un despintado pelirrubio de la aldea de la hoja)… ella también era considerada como una "princesa"… incluyendo, ahora al mismo azabache…

_No- nos es nece- necesario que me cargue, yo solo quería un poco de ayuda, nada mas… yo pu-puedo caminar…

_ No puedes quejarte, la que me pidió el favor fuiste tu… acepta las consecuencias de tus actos…

_Pe-pero peso mucho… replico ella

_No pesas ni un poco así que cállate… le sentencio este...

La ojiperla solo se limito en hacerle caso y callar, después de todo, seguía siendo verdad que fue ella quien le pidió el favor…

Al llegara al rio, Sasuke dejo a Hinata donde esta le indico, en la orilla… ella comenzó a adentrarse a este, y dándose media vuelta se dirige al moreno sonrojada…

_Sasuke-kum… me-me podría hacer el fa-favor de no mi-mirar en esta dirección….

Ahora sí que él no entendía… primero le había pedido casi rogando, que la llevara a ese lugar y ahora le pedía que no la viera… ¿en qué pensaba?... Hinata sonrojada le empieza explicando, que le había pedido ese favor para que ella pudiera lavarse en el rio… y le explico esta vez un poco seria el por qué tenía que hacerlo en ese momento… después de todo para ella era un tema serio anuqué pareciera ridículo, el hecho de que se sintiera contaminada… este de igual forma se sonrojo al pensar que esta bañaría en ese instante… y al mismo tiempo se molesto por saber la razón de ella que la desesperaba tanto en hacerlo…

[Fin del flash back]

_ Sasuke… aun no vuelve… dijo está ya lista y sentada en la grama (por cierto, la ropa que le robaron a Hinata la habían dejado en una de las ramas de unos de los arboles que estaba alrededor del rio). Dijo que iría a buscar leña para prender una fogata, la noche estaba llegando y posiblemente nos congelaríamos… ahora que lo pienso que también me dijo que me apurara en "limpiarme"… ¿será que… quería darme espacio como lo hiso en la cabaña cuando tenía que cambiarme? Sin embargo me parece que se ha tomado mucho rato ya desde que se fue…

Hinata mientras esperaba levanto la vista y observo, como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte, tras la montanas y una hermosa luna aparecía para tomar su lugar en el cielo, y ahora que lo pensaba esa luna llena era igual a la que hubo el día que se encontré o mejor dicho le encontró Sasuke… _Me pregunto ¿que se encontraba haciendo Sasuke en ese lugar?…

De repente el crujir de unas ramas la saca de sus pensamientos… era Sasuke que llegaba con una gran cantidad de leña sobre su hombro y arrastrando en la otra mano tenia agarrado la pata de una especie de cochino o eso parecía. Sasuke prendió el fuego y luego empezó a cocinar la pieza del animal… en el procedimiento él la mira y desviando nuevamente su mirada al fuego, y le pregunta… no sé identificaba si fue de manera sarcástica o si lo preguntaba en serio pero dijo: "¿Te limpiarte satisfactoriamente?"… y ella sin saber que responderle le dijo simplemente "Si"… Sasuke termino de cocinar todo y mientras le ofrecía una parte del animal, se sentó a su lado…. comieron en silencio, sin que ninguno quisiera dar inicio de una conversación.

En ese silencio Hinata no pudo evitar de alguna manera tras meditar un poco, darse cuenta de que había omitido algo… ella nunca le había preguntado a Sasuke la razón por la que le se encontraba en ese lugar en el que la rescato… es mas no sabía casi nada sobre el… sus razones, lo que él quería o mejor dicho lo que él buscaba… claro exceptuando su obvio deseo de venganza… y el porqué la había ayudado ese día y porque la necesitaba. Ella realmente deseaba preguntarle, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que este le respondería que no se entrometiera en los asuntos de otros… pero luego se dijo, el había sido quien le había dicho que lo siguiera, entonces tenía derecho en saber el motivo.

_ ¿Hinata… que sucede?... Ella reacciona saliendo de sus pensamientos, y se percata de la mirada fija que el portado del sharingan tenia sobre ella

_ ¿He?... na-nada… no es nada importante… responde ella casi tartamudeando, como otras veces.

_ ¿Es que aun piensas en lo que sucedió?... pregunta este con un tono frio pero con dobles de rabia, al parecer

_No- no… para nada… no es eso…. Realmente no era es…, ella no lo había ni recordado desde hace un buen rato….

_ Sasuke-san, la verdad es que-

_ Hinata… dijo interrumpiéndola…. Tengo curiosidad sobre algo…

_ ¿Curiosidad?... la verdad es que yo también-

_ Quiero que me digas la razón… Dijo este volviéndola a interrumpir…, la razón por la cual nuca le hablaste a tu padre con respecto a la técnica que posees…

Hinata no se lo esperaba, en verdad no se esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta. Y extrañada por que a este le allá surgido curiosidad por un tema como ese.

Sasuke después de realizar su pregunta, la observo por un tiempo… _No parece que esté dispuesta a responder… se confirmaba así mismo al ver que esta no emitía movimiento alguno y solo dirigía su mirada al suelo. Cuando este estuvo a punto de decirle a ella que no importaba su pregunta, esta de repente comenzó ¿a "reír"?…

_ Jejeje… Ho Sasuke discúlpeme… dijo esta divertida al ver la reacción de el mencionado al verla reír así tan repentinamente…. Vera, la razón por la que nunca le dije a mi padre o alguien más del clan sobre la técnica que me permitían mis ojos, fue simplemente por puro despecho…

_ "¿DESPECHO dices?"….

_ Si…. Si Yo le decía a él sobre mis habilidades, este solamente se aprovecharía de ellos y los utilizarías para su beneficio. El en ese momento ignorara todo lo que me había hecho a través de los años… Y yo no considere que eso fuera justo para mí, "ser utilizada como una herramienta… después de muchos años de sufrimiento"…. Así que no dije nada; aunque eso significase el no poder darme el gusto de demostrarle a mi padre, que yo… No soy la buena para nada que "el"… en todos sus años quiso hacerme creer.

_ JA…. Jajajaja… ¡Fantástico!... Empezó a reír Sasuke animosamente

_ ¡¿Por- Por qué te ríes?!... Decía mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a agarrar un color rojizo…

_ Por el mismo motivo que tu… ¿no?... Además, el pensar que "tu", la amable y aparentemente inocente y débil Hinata tendría un pensamiento como ese me resulta realmente divertido… Pero…. Dijo este de repente dejando de reír… ¿No te arrepientes?... De haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser tratada como una digna heredera…

Hinata enmudeció par las palabras de azabache.

Sasuke rio para si dentro… _Parece que para ser muy inteligente no pensó en algo como eso… ¿Tal vez la habré sobrestimado demasiado?... Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve ruido que parecían ser risas, las cuales provenían esta vez de la joven

_ Eso nunca pasaría… Me refiero a que yo nunca fui considerada como una heredera, y por algo tan simple como "eso", solo sería considerado o tomado en cuenta como arma, no me ayudaría a llegar más allá que eso…

El pelinegro se limito a apretar los puños, le desesperaba el hecho de que esa joven se denigrara tanto… El mismo había sido derrotado por un momento por dicha técnica, y también la había elogiado… El no desperdiciaría sus palabras diciendo algo como eso si no fuera cierto… Después de un corto silencio, el estaba dispuesto a gritárselo, pero apenas fue a decir algo, la joven ojiperla lo interrumpió…

_ Sasuke-san… la verdad es que yo también quería preguntarle algo…. Dijo esta de repente como si tratara de cambiar el tema rápido… El azabache al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la joven, decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo, al ver como ella se despreciaba de esa forma, le estaba hartando.

_ ¿Preguntarme algo… sobre qué?... Dijo Sasuke expulsando un leve largo suspiro, y observándola interrógate.

_ Bueno… yo… me preguntaba… me preguntaba la razón por la que usted estaba en el bosque el día que me encontró… digo, ese bosque está ubicado en los límites de konoha, así que… Al instante, y sin poder evitarlo Sasuke se olvido por completo de la conversación anterior y de lo molesto que estaba, y solo le cavia pensar que ya le extrañaba que no preguntara nada sobre eso en todo ese tiempo que llevan juntos… Hinata había escogido un buen tema para preguntar…

Después de un corto periodo de silencio, el azabache hablo…

_Hum… ya entiendo... es que la inocente Hinata ahora se siete con el suficiente derecho de preguntarme por mi vida….

_N-no… yo no… yo no quería que pareciera algo como eso… es que yo realmente… realmente…. Titubeaba Hinata a no más poder…. Ahora Sasuke solo la observaba con una dulce mirada y se decía a si mismo lo infantil que ella se veía cuando titubeaba… Dio un suspiro…

_ Ese día me encontraba en ese lugar… porque me dirigía a Konoha... Hinata no pudo evitar demostrar su desconcierto, ya que nunca creyó que realmente se dirigiera a konoha… Sasuke lo noto, y rio por eso pero prosiguió… _ Como ya sabrás con el objetivo de cumplir mi venganza… Yo, no hace mucho había por fin matado a la persona que siempre había estado buscando…

_A ¿Itachi –san?... pregunto sorprendida pero segura de quien se refería… este no asintió ni confirmo su pregunta solo se limito a continuar…

_ Pero deshacerme de esa persona no sacio mis deseos de venganza… es más, por ello descubrí que mi objetivo de toda la vida nunca fue el verdadero causante de todo mi sufrimiento… al azabache comienza a doblársele la voz, algo que era totalmente anormal ver en el… descubrí que había alguien más tras las sombras moviendo los hilos y que "él" solo era una marioneta para cumplir con sus objetivos…

_ ¿Alguien más?... ¿habia alguien más relacionado con la masacre del clan Uchiha?… tras realizar esa última pregunta… el semblante de Sasuke se oscureció y pude ver como esas últimas palabras fueron un martirio por pronunciar…

**_ Itachi era inocente de motivos…. Y quien se encargo de hacer nuestras vidas miserables fue un tal DANZOU**…

La afirmación de que Itashi-sam, era inocente, me extraño, pero me hice la idea de que se referías a los "motivos" en especifico, que este tenía para cometer dicho crimen… Sasuke no se molesto en explicarme como se habia enterado de la verdadera historia, ni sobre la verdadera razón por el cual el "Clan Uchiha" fue masacrado, pero se podía ver como eso le mortificaba por dentro… Pero entonces si me describió lo acontecido esa noche, cuando mato a Itachi, y lo hiso con mucho dolor.

En el momento en que escuche sus palabras en mi mente solo paso una cosa… Que ese ser que tenía en frente se estaba torturando a si mismo… torturando con una venganza sin sentido y cargando con una gran culpa…. La culpa por matar a alguien que en verdad el amaba…

Lo único que esta podía hacer por él… era escucharlo y "reconfortarlo"… Y apenas paso esa idea por la cabeza de Hinata... así lo hizo… rápida pero delicadamente, con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Sasuke quien no lo evito puesto que estaba en estado de shock… y la acerco así si... entonces estrecho la cabeza del joven entre sus brazos, dejando que esta se quedara apoyada, reposando en su hombro… El no dijo palabra alguna… solo se altero por el contacto; preguntándole desesperadamente que estaba haciendo esta, abrazándolo, pero cuando trato de separarse, una mano se posó en su cabeza, como acariciándolo, lo que motivo a este, en dejarse llevar por el cálido abrazo que para él se sentía como el de una madre reconfortando a su triste hijo…

Sobo su cabeza con su mano pasando entre su oscura cabellera… él se encontraba aun apoyado de el hombro de esta, pero ahora sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de ella… _Sasuke... le llama esta con vos dulce y suave… No es tu culpa… no fue tu culpa que Itachi muriera… y estoy segura que él tampoco te culpa por ello…. Es más yo creo que él no deseaba verte sufrir así… y creo que es por eso que quiso que tu pensaras que lo que él hizo, lo hizo no porque lo obligaron sino por propia decisión… Sabes…. El que tu hallas sido el único que tu hermano dejo vivo, fue porque él deseaba que pudieras tener una vida feliz… el hacer que tu lo odiaras era una manera de que tu no quisieras ir junto a el, por qué el camino que a este le esperaba iba ser uno muy doloroso…. Por ello estoy segura de que Itachi-san… sabía que si lo mataste por odio… no te culparía porque eso fue lo que el deseo…. Sasuke… Itachi te amaba lo suficiente como para vivir con tu odio y tú tuvieras una vida feliz… prefirió vivir una vida dura y solitaria que tú estuvieras a su lado sufriendo…, por eso… ten por seguro que gracias a ti Itachi pudo lograr escapar de sus pecados… Itachi eespero por años a que tu lo mataras… asi que aunque suene doloroso, solo confía… Sasuke tu lo salvaste… no te culpes…

El no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni cuando aun ella estaba hablando, solo se dedico a escuchar… Pero cuando esta culmino, el sintió como su mente llena de escenas, de terribles recuerdos…, sus confusiones; y entre todo eso, había aparecido una luz… Con simples palabras…. Sin darse cuenta sus preocupaciones y lo que el alguna vez considero objetivos habían desaparcado, así no más de sus pensamientos, por primera vez en años no pensaba en vengarse o matar…

Cuando la noche cayó… la brillante luna llena hacia muestra de su presencia y de que los acompañaba… Su luz iluminaba todos los rincones del bosque, revelando así una pequeña lágrima que surgía… Y Hinata que aunque no lo veía lo sentía... Ella tomo de nuevo y delicadamente de su cabeza para así acariciarlo… y este al sentir su tacto, por lo "sensible" que estaba, ya que desde hace unos segundos no podía dejar de pensar en algo que no fuera, sobre su familia…su madre, su hermano… Este, reacciono bruscamente y se reacomodo en ella, ahora él estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la joven… mientras fuertemente se aferraba a la espalada femenina… La joven no dio muestra de quejido alguno… solo sonreía mientras pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se le escapaban desparramándose sobre la espalda de este.

_ Lagrimas tan cristalinas que no parecían de un ser humano normal recorrían tus mejillas, extraño porque debería ser yo el único que llore... ¿Qué le hace llorar así?…. Se preguntaba Sasuke quien levanto su vista y la observaba… Sin entender que esta solo estaba conmovida… por el joven… el cual ahora tenía en brazos, un niño indefenso a su parecer….Y por el cual, Por primera vez en su vida sentía la necesidad de querer proteger a alguien… deseaba protegerlo... y no por lastima… ella se habia dado cuenta de que realmente lo apreciaba a ese ser… en esos cortos y breves días Hinata se había vuelto a enamorar, y no precisamente del mas indicado, pero si el ser que mas necesitaba del calor y del amor de alguien… que ella estaba dispuesta a brindarle.

Así paso toda la noche… Cuando el Azabache despertó, solo sonrió por el agradable sueño, el primero en años… habia soñado con Itachi, en los días que jugaban juntos y que luego regresaba a casa para ser abrazado por su cálida madre… realmente un sueño hermoso, pero este lo olvido por un momento porque extrañamente pero no por primera vez puesto que ya lo habia experimentado desde que la conoció… se sonrojo completamente y esto por haberse dado cuenta de donde habia permanecido apoyado y dormido en toda la noche, y claro eso no le disgustaba…. Pensar que paso toda la noche aparentemente… abrazado a ella y utilizando como almohada los blandos y cómodos muslos de esta… _ "Realmente se parce mucho a ella…" Dice este divertido por la casualidad de que realmente fuera así…

En eso Hinata despierta… y sus perlados ojos se encontraron con los oscuros y profundos ojos negros del azabache que la miraban directamente… mientras este aun permanecía con su cabeza arres costada sobre su regazo… claro el no pensaba desperdiciar ese momento… ni la comodidad que este tenia ni como la "vista" que este poseía desde el lugar en donde se encontraba… la peli azul al darse cuenta recientemente de la situación… se sonroja… cosa que se le hacía más adorable que antes para el ojinegro observar en el rostro de la chica…

Sasuke ahora no solo admitía que estaba enamorado de ella… sino que descubrió que esa joven tiene un aire a su fallecida madre… y que también, con las palabras que esta le habia dicho la noche pasada, habían aliviado, aunque sea un poco… Consiguiendo expresar los sentimiento que el había guardado en su interior… Ella habia visto a través de él y le habia dicho esas palabras que el tanto habia necesitado escuchar... **Ella rescato su desdichado corazón**…

_ Ojala pudiera estar con ella de esta manera para siempre…


	5. Chapter 5

Pov. Hinat.

Me sorprendió despertar y ver a Sasuke apoyado en mi regazo, era algo que no me esperaba y menos que el me sonriera de esa manera tan dulce… tenía un semblante tan amable y sereno, que al verlo hiso que mi corazón saltara. Me avergoncé cuando Sasuke lo noto y se rio, pero me entristeció, mejor dicho me decepcione cuando este se levanto. Ese sentimiento ya lo había sentido con él con anterioridad…. Como cuando me desperté en la cabaña, y él no se encontraba…

Men…Mentira estoy segura que lo sentí antes, pero ¿cuándo?…

¡HA!… ya se… fue cuando Sasuke se fue por primera vez de konoha, Me sentí tan triste en ese momento, después de todo Sasuke había sido mi amigo de infancia, mi primer amigo. Y como nadie lo sabía, no pude dar muestra de preocupación. Me entristecí mucho porque me había dado cuenta de que mi enamoramiento por Naruto, había ocasionado que me apartara de el, le había dejado solo cuando este mas necesitaba de alguien, le deje que se fuera por el mal camino. Y aunque con el tiempo me tuve que hacer la idea de que ya no se podría hacer nada por Sasuke-san y para mi dolor que este también ya no podría volver.

Y ahora pensar que en la noche pasada por fin pude decirle esas palabras que me guarde por mucho tiempo… no es suficiente para enmendar mi error como quisiera, pero a partir de ahora quiero permanecer a su lado, por todos los años que no estuve junto a él… Es por eso que "creo" por lo que estoy junto a Sasuke en este momento. Espero algún día poder aliviar completamente el corazón de el… hasta ese entonces permaneceré a su lado, incluso si tengo que dejar mi aldea, aunque de igual forma ya no puedo volver a esta... Ahora que lo pienso… siempre quise volver hablar con el, y que fuera este quien me había encontrado y salvado, realmente era muy conveniente, porque yo creía que nunca lo volvería a ver más… se podría decir que fue el "destino".

Fin. Pov. Hinata

_Lamentablemente… para ellos en particular… el destino les tiene preparado un nuevo reto… el cual podría terminar con todo momento (feliz o triste) en tan solo un instante…_

[En la aldea de Konoha/Recinto Hyuga]

_ ¿Encontraron algo?...

_ Creemos tener pistas de su paradero… Al parecer uno de los miembros de la segunda rama, ha conseguido una especie de cabaña por las montañas del oeste…

_¿Tan lejos?...

_¡Si!... en ella se hallaron restos de vendajes, y también uno de los ungüentos, de los que prepara Hinata-Sama…

_ Así que sobrevivió…

_ Si… y las evidencias demuestran que estuvo habitada, hasta hace dos días por lo menos…

_¿Eso es todo?...

_No… Hiashi-sama se cree que está siendo acompañada….

_ ¿Acompañada?...

_Por los rastros hallados de huellas se cree que si… Y también se cree que es un Hombre…

_ Así que "esa"… consiguió seducir a algún hombre que le diera cobijo…

_Ha- hai… señor. Es increíble como este hombre puede habar así de su propia hija. Piensa este…

_¿Algún problema?. Dice Hiashi…

_No… Ninguno Señor…

_Bien… diles que sigan buscando pistas de su paradero… que no permitan que alguien más la encuentre antes que nosotros… Retírate

_Hai… señor…

_¡DETÉNGASE!... ¡NO PUEDE ENTRAR SIN PERMISO!...

_ ¿Ahora qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?...

_¡NEJI-SAMA… NO PUEDE ENTRAR AHÍ!...

_¡TIO!...

_Neji… ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿qué es esa forma de llamarme? Y ¿por qué abres la puerta de forma abrupta?...

_ ¿En donde la tienen?...

_No tienes derecho a hablarme así…

_ ¡¿QUE EN DONDE TIENEN A HINATA-SAMA?!...

_ Y ¿Qué e hace pensar que yo la tengo?...

_ Cuando llega a Konoha me dijeron que Hinata-sama tiene ya un semana de desaparecida…

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo?...

_Fue el mimo día que me fui… yo ya no estaba al lado de Hinata-sama para protegerla, y además ella estaba débil… por la recuperación, era la oportunidad perfecta para su movimiento…

_"¿Mi movimiento?"… ¿Acaso subestime a este chico?.- Se decía así mismo Hiashi…- Creo que no es por nada, por lo que muchos de la rama secundara ría se refieren a él cómo genio Hyuga.

_Para ser más preciso del clan Hyuga…

_¿Estas suponiendo que el clan y Yo tenemos que ver con su desaparición?…

_No lo supongo… le estoy diciendo que ustedes le hicieron algo… y no soy el único que lo cree así, Hokague-sama también lo cree...

_Y… ¿En qué te basas para tus suposiciones?..

_Y aun lo pregunta… motivos para acusarlo tengo de sobra...

_ Y ¿Tienes evidencias?... Neji callo… no tenía ni una sola evidencia para acusar a su tío. Este furioso, se dio la vuelta y se retiro de la habitación, no sin antes dar la mirada más fría que pudo al hombre que se encontraba sentado sobre el tatami frente a él. Como si dijera "la encontrare"… Hiashi… al ver a su sobrino propinarle tal mirada, no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa, y responderle con total satisfacción y confianza "**Eso lo veremos**"…

Hemos llegado hasta la aldea de la nube… Sasuke, me ha dicho que me ponga la túnica en reverso, para que nadie reconozca la insignia de Akatsuki… En fin, nunca creí que en estos momentos llegar a un lugar tan lejos de mi aldea Konoha… pero me prometí a mi misma que me quedaría al lado de Sasuke así que así lo are…

_Hinata… La hojiblanca al oír su nombre tan repentinamente da un salto… ¿Estas bien?...

_Hai… lo estoy Sasuke-san… solo me sorprendiste… eso es todo, y ¿y que querías?...

_Te comprare algo de ropa... dijo este serio, a lo que Hinata asintió suspirando… No había sido una sugerencia sino una orden.

Aunque Hinata dudaba, ella no quería causarle problemas al azabache asiéndole gastar dinero en ella… pero también era verdad que su ropa estaba estropeada y no podía andar por todas parte con la ropa en ese estado… Así que termino aceptando su propuesta…

Entraron al la primera tienda de ropa que vieron… resulto ser una pequeña y barata tienda… pero, la ropa aunque no era para nada del estilo de la hojiblanca, no tuvo otra opción, ya que no quería mostrarse quisquillosa frente a Sasuke diciendo que no le gustaban. Decido buscar algo cómodo y no tan llamativo…

_Me probare esto Sasuke-sam…

_Hump… responde este sin mirarla… ojala salgamos de aquí pronto, hay mucha gente… se decía el mismo, mientras serraba los ojos para ignorar las vistas de las chicas que ahí se encontraba, tenía tiempo de que recibía tanta atención femenina. Normalmente si llegaba a entrar a un local tan concurrido, lo que no sucedía muy seguido, siempre usaba la túnica para cubrirse, pero ahora no la tenía.

Al rato… se empezaron a oír mormullos y alboroto, pero Sasuke no presto atención, de repente alguien toco su hombro… y este volteo con furia, como diciendo es suficiente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de grita a la persona que le tocaba para que le dejara en paz, se detuvo en seco y al parecer su mente se nubló, dejándolo congelado...

Fue un shock… Hinata estaba frente a el… esta ya se había cambiado, llevaba: una franelilla negra de rejilla, que se adhería a su cuerpo; arriba una blusa morada oscuro holgada, de manga larga, esta blusa dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, sobre el ombligo, donde dejaba a la vista la franelilla que traía por debajo; para la parte de abajo llevaba una especie de licra negra de rejilla también , la licra llegaba a unos cinco dedos sobre las rodillas y sobre esta llevaba un especie de short morado del mismo tono que la blusa (muy parecido lo que siempre usaba Sakura)…

Por cómo se describe parece un poco "llamativo", pero resulta ser un atuendo muy sencillo. Hubiera estado bien para cualquier chica, pero Hinata no era cualquier chica. Su bien proporcionado cuerpo la hacia resaltar de lo normal, en el buen sentido de la palabra. La franelilla daba a mostrar el plano abdomen, y fina cintura que tenía; la comisa holgada, daba muestra de su bien proporcionado escote, ya que esta aun siendo tan holgada, más bien ayudaba a resaltarlo; y las licras daban muestra de sus tan firmes y torneadas piernas; y si no fuera poco, los colores oscuros del atuendo resaltaba su blanca y lívida piel de porcelana.

Sasuke al verla como ya se había dicho se quedo sin habla. Pero por ello esta lo miro con extrañeza y al no ver ninguna clase de reacción en el trato de llamar su atención…_Sasuke-san… ¿se encuentra bien?... pregunta con evidente signo de preocupación en su rostro… El azabache, al oír su vos, reacciono de golpe, como si se hubiera ido a un lugar lejano, y fuera obligado a volver de este. Aclarándose un poco la garganta, para o dar muestra del cambio en su voz le dijo un "Si" un tanto forzado. La peli azul, solo se limito al verlo con duda, pero luego termino por dedicarle una dulce y hermosa sonrisa que solo ella sabía hacer, la cual el azabache rechazo girando su rostro a otra dirección para no mostrarle a Hinata el rubor que en sus mejillas surgía.

_ ¿Levaras eso?.. Le pregunto el azabache obviamente refiriéndose a la ropa que esta traía puesta…

_Hinata se observo primero y después de mirar en otras direcciones, para ver si veía un conjunto menos sugestivo, opto por decidirse con el que traía puesto y le respondió a él que "sí", que eso se llevaría. Y Sasuke solo se giro y le dijo que esperara afuera, Hinata dudo pero vio que este se dirigía a la caja hiso caso a lo que este le "ordenaba".

Al salir de la tienda, no cruzaron palabra alguna en lo que respectaba el trayecto. Decidieron ir en busca de una posada para descansar, ya que inevitablemente deberían pasar la esa noche en dicha aldea. Hinata solo lo seguía a distancia, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra tampoco, ya que el pelinegro lucia molesto, había estado actuando raro, tal vez había pasado algo e la tienda y ella no se había enterado.

Pero en realidad, no solo lucia sino que Sasuke, en realidad si se hallaba molesto de alguna manera, después de todo, el había notado que desde que salieron de la dichosa tienda, todos los hombres que se pasaban por su camino, detenían su paso y se quedaban babeando, mientras observaban a la inocente joven que le acompañaba, y otros solo la miraban con lujuria en sus ojos. Le daba rabia, nos solo por sus indecentes y despreciables miradas, sino que le desesperaba que esta ni se percatara o diera cuenta de ello, caminaba despreocupada como una indefensa presa en espera de ser cazada, siendo rodeada por una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Y por ello el azabache se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Pero tras mucho pensar ese algo se le ocurrió… Con un rápido movimiento con su brazo rodeo la fina cintura de esta acercándosela, dando un aire y mirada autoritaria, provocando que los desconocidos desviaran sus miradas de ellos. Sasuke descaradamente esbozo una sonrisa de victoria, pero al momento de dirigir su mirada, hacia la joven que tenía en brazos no pudo evitar asombrarse, esta se encontraba completamente roja, con unos ojos que daban muestras de estar alarmados, el nuevamente rio, le gustaba, las reacciones que provocaba en ella y elogiándose por eso, se dijo así mismo que le gustaría ver más… Sasuke de repente se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero luego se dijo: "no es mala idea"…

Hinata lo mira curiosa, desde hace rato que el joven no ha movido su mano de su cintura, y de repente se ha detenido, ella no puede evitar estar nerviosa, estar de esa manera junto a él hace que su corazón se acelere de tal manera que le asusta que este pueda oírlo. La verdad es que el joven ha estado actuando raro desde la tienda de ropa, ese se había quedado paralizado por un segundo y luego cuando reacciono dijo que iría a pagar, así y nada mas… ¿me pregunto que tendrá?... Creo que no me queda de otra sino preguntar, y tras dicho esto no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palaba dirigida al Uchiha, puesto que este repentinamente la había soltado de su agarre. Y la Hyuga sin saber porque, sentía como si… nuevamente… le desilusionara que quitara su mano tan pronto…

_ Ya es mediodía, será mejor que comamos… dijo este simplemente sin voltearla a ver. Esta lo observo con duda por un rato, pero por una llamada de atención de él hacia ella, la obligo a avanzar a su dirección. Entraron a un pequeño y modesto local del área, la comida en particular era buena, pero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar a comer Hinata chillo, El joven pelinegro ante la repentina acción de su acompañante se termino atragantando con un poco de té que se estaba bebiendo justo en ese momento. Con rabia hacia la joven por haberlo hecho ahogarse, se paro con brusquedad de su cilla; estaba a punto de gritarle cuando este lo vio, un pequeño niño de unos cinco años al parecer, se había colgado de la pierna de la joven, el mismo se había encogido, temblando de miedo aparentemente por su misma causa, cuando este se para con gran brusquedad, y eso se confirmaba porque el niño no se atrevía a mirarlo, apretándose más de la pobre ojiblanca.

Hinata ahora serena le indico a él ojinegro que era mejor que se sentara, y este así lo hiso (aunque de mala gana). Hinata ahora dirigió su vista al joven niño que tenía entre piernas, y con la vos mas angelical que Sasuke pudo escuchar en su vida le dijo: _ "No tengas miedo, no te aremos daños"…. El niño al escucharla levanto la vista y al ver la dulce sonrisa que esta le brindaba este se lo devolvió muy alegre.

El niño resulto tener de verdad cinco años (este se los había dicho), era pequeño, su pelo era rizado y alborotado, de un color marrón claro, sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes de un hermoso color maple, al sonreír daba muestra de la falta de uno de sus dientes. El niño tristemente aparentaba ser uno de los pocos que tenían la desdicha de sobrevivir por su cuenta, lo demostraba en su ropa muy mal gastada y sucia… Cuando Hinata con amabilidad y delicadeza le pregunto el porqué de su acción, este le explico que había visto y olfateado esa deliciosa comida junto con su hermano y hermana; estos al parecer le habían obligado al el por ser el menor a ver si conseguía algo, pero cuando este trataba de escabullirse se tropezó y se agarro de su pierna.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risilla. Por lo que Hinata lo reprocho con la mirada, lo que fue muy inesperado para él; pero le fue más inesperado que Hinata tomara lo que quedaba en su plato que era prácticamente toda su comida y se la entrego al joven niño… Este al momento no comprendía hasta que esta le explico que era para él y sus hermanos, al joven niño se le iluminaron los ojos y emocionado salto en brazos de ella y la abrazo con entusiasmo. El azabache no pudo evitar arquear una ceja mientras observaba dicha acción.

El niño de repente penas se bajo de los brazos de ella, le tomo la mano y se la jalo asta poder levantarla de la silla, luego este comenzó a jalarla, sacando la a ella del restaurante con la comida en la otra mano. El azabache rápidamente había dejado el dinero de la comida sobre la meza y había salido corriendo tras estos. Cuando salió ya había tres niños jalando de esta; uno era el pequeño niño de cinco años, el segundo eran un niño al parecer un poco mayor, este era de pelo también rizado pero de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, y la tercera era una niña que al parecer era la mayor entre los tres, tenía dos coletas, de pelo color marrón claro y de ojos color negro, era de mejillas pecosas.

La ojiperla, solo poseía una expresión confundida a causa del ajetreo de los jóvenes, el al verla de esa manera tan alterada no pudo evitar reírse un poco de ella. Al final la siguió a esta sin hacer nada por ella que seguía siendo jalada por los tres pequeños, terminaron llegando a lo que era un pequeño parque, se sentaron en una banca la cual se encontraba sola bajo de un enorme árbol. La comida había desaparecido en unos pocos minutos, y ahora se habían llevado a Hinata para que jugara con ellos, ella no replico y fue tras ellos, los ayudaba a subirse a los juegos altos o se mecía junto con ellos en los columpios. El azabache solo veía como esta se divertía, sin darse cuenta la seguía con la mirada y el inconscientemente había dejado su semblante serio para dejar muestra de una ligera sonrisa, eso hasta que uno de los niños se detuvo frente a él y luego de entornar una sonrisa, de repente alguien se abalanzo sobre él, el niño que al parecer era el del medio se había abrazado a su cuello mientras que el menor de los tres se había agarrado de su brazo, al parecer los jóvenes también querían jugar con él.

Hinata la principio se había asustado por lo que los pequeños habían hecho, se había distraído mientras le hacia una corona de flores para la niña y los otros dos se habían ido en busca del azabache que se encontraba sentado. Pero cuando esta vio que a Sasuke se le escapo una traviesa sonrisa, no pudo evitar alegrarse.

La tarde había pasado volando, los niños agradecieron por todo y se despidieron dándole un gran abrazo a la joven mientras lloraban por la inevitable despedida. Esta los reconforto diciéndole que no se preocupara que se verían algún día, estos asintieron y volviendo a sonreír se despidieron de ambos. Sasuke apenas fijo su vista en Hinata posos su mano en la cabeza de ella, ya que quería reconfortarla, puesto que era muy obvio lo afligida que esta estaba, la conocía y sospechaba que lo que la entristecía era el no poder ayudar a esos pobres niños. La ojiblanco al notar lo que el azabache trataba de hacer, solo le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Ahora el atardecer había llegando y aun no tenían ningún hospedaje para pasar la noche. Se pusieron de acuerdo en retomaron su búsqueda, ya se había hecho tarde y debían de apurarse si quería encontrar alguna posada.

Decidieron cenar, antes que nada, después de todo habían quedado muy agotados por la larga tarde de juegos, y ya que Hinata les había brindado gran parte de su almuerzo no habían comido casi nada. Cuando terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a salir, una señora la cual los había atendido y parecía que también era la dueña del local los detuvo, les explico que ella sin querer había escuchado su conversación, y que tenía una habitación de la residencia en la cual vivía que se encontraba libre, ella necesitaba el dinero y que si nosotros queríamos podíamos pasar la noche ahí, que ella nos daría un buen precio por este, y también nos advirtió que a esa hora sería muy difícil encontrar alguna habitación en cualquier otro lugar.

Se miraron entre sí con respecto a la proposición de la dueña, y lo pensaron un rato. Por alguna razón no se encontraban muy seguro de si aceptar, algo en el caso de Hinata la ponía muy incómoda.

Pov. Hinata

Y Aquí estamos… Sasuke me dijo que me bañara yo primero, pero del hecho de pensar que cuando salga de la ducha estará el me pone nerviosa… Pensar que termines en esta situación tan vergonzosa…

Al principio, la idea sonó un tanto sospechosa por lo repentino de la propuesta, pero terminamos aceptando. Le agradecimos el favor y la amabilidad de ella… bueno yo, ya que Sasuke no parecía disponerse decir palabra alguna como modo de agradecimiento. Aunque después de todo solo terminamos aceptando porque las típicas y repentinas tormentas que en este lugar que eran tan comunes, nos impidió ir muy lejos y como había dicho la señora, muchos de los hoteles o residencias de cualquier tipo ya estaban cerrados o llenos, por personas o turistas que habían buscado refugio en dichos lugares por la tormentosa lluvia.

Cuando vimos la habitación, creo que la sorpresa fue igual tanto para Sasuke como para mí, porque había resultado ser, que "las habitaciones disponibles" era una compartida, y este poseía un pequeño cuarto de baño, un armario también compartido y una enorme "cama matrimonial". Inmediatamente ninguno pudo aceptar el dormir en la misma habitación, y mucho menos fuimos capaces de ingerir una escena de dormir los dos en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro. Así que corrimos literalmente dirección a la casa de la "señora dueña" que había dicho, vivía en la casa de al lado. Cuando llegamos y quisimos… no quejarnos, pero si por una respuesta o razón por darnos una habitación con una sola cama, si sabía que éramos dos personas… que si ella no tenia como hospedarnos nos lo hubiera dicho, pero esta respondió como explicación que ella pensaba que nosotros éramos una pareja, así que estaríamos bien con una cama para compartir. Ambos nos paralizamos en el instante que dijo eso y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y gritamos al unisonó que no éramos, ni somos pareja…, como si nuestra vida dependiese de eso.

Y aunque nos despedimos de la señora y nos dispusimos a buscar otros lugares, pero como la vez pasada el resultado fue el mismo, no conseguimos nada y además ya era demasiado tarde… Sasuke no dejo de refunfuñar groserías mientras caminábamos… Ya que al final, terminamos regresando al lugar de la señora y está aceptando alegremente las disculpas "nos recibió con los brazos abiertos"…

Fin. Pov. Hinata

Las puertas del baño se abren, dejando escapar un poco de vapor que se había acumulado, expulsado por el agua caliente de la ducha. El azabache al darse cuenta de que su torno de bañarse había llegado, se incorporo tediosamente de su ya cómoda y adquirida posición… para así con flojera empezar a pararse de su escogido lado de la cama. Sintió la presencia de Hinata pasarle por un lado, agarro sus cosas aun si dirigir una palabra o mirada a la joven, pero cuando esta llamo su atención, para advertirle de que si él quería abrir el agua caliente, tenía que girar la manilla para el lado izquierdo, puesto que si lo hacía del lado contrario le saldría fría. Este volteo y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras… La joven peli azul se encontraba parada frente a él, y vistiendo lo que se llama un yukata el cual era color lila, este combinaba perfectamente con los ojos perlados de la joven y la hacía ver como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana…. Tan blanca como brillante, tan delicada que parecía que se rompería si la tocaba… Y por si fuera poco, dicha prenda hacia que resaltaran los bien formados atributos, la cual para tortura de el permanecía aun con restos de gotas de agua que se desbordaban de su húmedo cabello hasta el contorno de su cara. Sasuke quedo embobado por unos instantes siguiendo la ruta de una de las gota que empezaba a caer. Pero cuando consiguió reaccionar, pregunto casi de golpe ¿por qué razón ella traía ese yukata?.. y esta le respondió algo extrañada que se lo había prestado la dueña del lugar, puesto que ella no poseía piyama o ropa alguna para dormir, y luego esta misma pregunto si había algún problema. El azabache avergonzando por su tan ridícula pregunta, solo se volteo y le dijo que no era nada, empezó a dirigirse al baño y en eso que también le dijo o mejor dicho le exiguo que se secara bien el cabello, porque si no se resfriarais. Esta solo asintió.

[Abrir grifo]… Sasuke entra en la ducha, levanta su rostro para dejar que el agua le dé directo. Su cuerpo tiembla ante el tacto del agua helada… Este había abierto el agua de la ducha girado la manilla al lado derecho, ocasionando que el agua fría saliera. _Con esto bastara… dice Sasuke en su mente suspirando por el alivio que en su interior sentía… "El agua fría me hará reaccionar… Esto me debe de permitir actuar como siempre"… Dicho esto cerro el agua, tomo una de las toallas, se seco con ella y se la dejo colgando por el contorno de su cuello, y empezó a vestirse… Cuando salió del baño vio que Hinata permanecía sentada en una de las esquinas del lado izquierdo de la cama, se encontraba en silencio como si pensara, con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras que con su mano tocaba su frente.

Hinata cuando estaba entrando al baño, al reflejarse en el espejo que se encontraba colgado, pudo ver la marca que estaba impuesta en su frente… ella ya la había… por así decirlo "olvidado", por lo que una enorme tristeza la invadió cuando la vio y los recuerdos dolorosos también volvieron.

Sasuke que había salido permanecía parado a unos pasos de ella, la observaba en silencio mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza por lo inútil que sentía en ese momento. El realmente pensaba que ella ya lo había superado, pero estaba equivocado, no se puede juzgar por la apariencia, además el debía saber muy bien que cosas como esas no se olvidan fácilmente y menos si sucedió apenas unos días. Por ello la impotencia en el fue mayor, porque no lo había notado antes… Y más que nada… ¿Por qué ahora se estaba preocupando por cómo se sintiera ella?... Ciertamente tenía sentimientos por ella pero no creía que eso pudiera afectar su forma de pensar y ser…. ¿EL preocupado por alguien?... En verdad debía de estar grave.

La ojiperla noto su presencia, e instantáneamente con el costado de su brazo trato de secar los restos dejados por las pequeñas lagrimas que se le escaparon en un momento de descuido, giro su cabeza en dirección a él para dedicarle una sonrisa, como para decirle que todo estaba bien. Le resultaba increíble que con una noche, la relación y el trato entre ambos habían cambiado por completo. Ya no se sentía cohibida y temerosa ante su presencia, sino tímida y nerviosa. También sabía que Sasuke había empezado a tolerarla, aunque aun se mostraba recio en ocasiones.

Por eso, estaba feliz de comprender que su relación estaba mejorando… pero esa sonrisa que había esbozado se borro cuando se percata de que su compañero azabache estaba semidesnudo, este había salido con apenas unos pantalones puestos, su dorso estaba al descubierto con apenas una toalla que todavía colgaba de su cuello. Su sonrojo fue notable, pero lo fue aun más cuando esta se dio cuenta de la fuerza que sus latidos tenían, ocasionados no solo por la tan evidente falta de ropa, sino porque se había percatado de que su cabello aun permanecía mojado y eso la había dado a él un toque, si se podía decir la palabra "sexi". Sin olvida que por naturaleza él ya lo era.

El azabache rio a lo bajo, al ver la tan exagerada e inocente reacción en la joven, ya que esta instantáneamente al verlo había gritado y tapado su rostro principalmente los ojos con las manos. A Sasuke le alegraba saber que él era la causa de su reacción… pero sabía que en ella todavía rondaba en su mente lo que la estuviera atormentando…

_ ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?... pregunta el azabache ya dejando de reír… Ya tú me has visto de este modo, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahorita?... _

La peli azul voltea a verlo y con inevitable tartamudeo dijo: _ Pe- pero esta ve-vez es disti-tinto…

_ ¿Distinto en qué manera?.. Pregunto divertido…

_ ¡NO LO SE!, dijo de golpe… puesto que realmente no comprendía cual era la diferencia.

_Esa no es una respuesta aceptable… bromeo.

La joven se quedo callada sabiendo que no tenía excusa o respuesta a eso, ella solo sabía que su corazón latía más rápido esa vez. Para desviar el tema rápidamente pregunto de qué lado iba a dormir y este le respondió que el que ella quisiera. Opto por dormir del lado derecho que estaba pegado a la pared, el ojinegro acepto si protesta en la decisión y se acostó de una vez en el lado que le correspondía. La peli azul al verlo, primero pregunto sobre si debía a pagar la luz, este nuevamente respondió que como ella prefiriera; bajo el interruptor para que la oscuridad cubriera el cuarto, una vez hecho se dirigió a acostarse en la cama, montándose como pudo y acomodándose rápidamente del lado que ella había escogido.

Ambos se acomodaron dándose la espalda, y ninguno de los dos estaba arropado ya que hace una hora se habían peleado, razón la cual fue que solo había una manta, claro lo suficientemente grande para ambos pero, el problema radico en que Sasuke había propuesto que ella sola se arropara y esta había rechazado proponiendo que él fuera el único, al parecer ambos dudaban de compartirla porque le resultaba de alguna manera mas incomodo que compartir la misma cama. Al final ningunos de los dos se arropo.

Habían pasado dos horas, el reloj apuntaba que eran apenas las doce. La fría y gélida brisa de la noche se adentro por la ventana abierta del cuarto, empezando a enfriar la pequeña habitación. Sasuke se despertó por el extremo cambio de temperatura, aunque eso sería exagerar puesto que él desde un principio no había podido dormir, solo trato de levantarse para serrar la ventana, pero cuando apoyo su brazo izquierdo, la sensación fue más suave de lo normal, suavidad que reconocía y cuando se giro para ver donde tenía apoyada la mano se alarmo. Pues resulto ser que en algún momento Hinata se había girado, y el cuándo busco apoyarse lo había hecho del hombro derecho de la joven que ahora estaba al descubierto, ya que el yukata se había rodado. El joven Uchija no pudo evitar pensar respecto a como se encontraba la joven, y de lo "sexi" que estaba.

Tardo un buen rato para poder aceptar que debía quitar su mano y su mirada de la indefensa joven, maldiciendo internamente a la "amble" señora por ponerlo en esa tan comprometedora situación. Pero capas luego se lo agradecería…

Busco levantarse nuevamente esta vez teniendo más cuidado de no tocarla o rozarla de alguna manera, pero cuando por fin logro llegar a su destino, que era la ventana que se encontraba en la pared, de la cual estaba pegada la cama, es decir arriba de Hinata, a este le recorrió y gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y trago con fuerza saliva. La dulce peli azul lo estaba mirando fijamente y con un rostro incomprensible pero que al parecer estaba rojo, y digo al parecer porque la oscuridad no permitía ver con claridad. En fin… obviamente esta se debía de haber despertado con alguno de sus "sigilosos" movimientos….

Ahora la situación si le era comprometedora para Sasuke quien se encontraba arrodillado sobre Hinata, y está completamente despierta y nerviosa debajo de él…

_ ¿sa-sa-Sasuke-san… Qu-que pasa? ¿Qu-é está ha-haciendo?...- trato de articular unas palabras, buscando recuperar el aire perdido por el tremendo susto que se llevo al despertar.

_Solo intentaba cerrar la ventana, está entrando el frio. - Dijo este aparentando seriedad e indiferencia ante la situación en la que el mismo había sido descubierto.

_ Ha… com- comprendo, entonces debería entonces arroparse si siente frio… dijo esta por fin más calmada….

_Eso debería decirlo yo, estas helada... le dijo con un toque de ironía mientras con el dedo índice y medio toco uno de sus cachetes… Ella ladeo la cabeza y negó, diciendo que no tenía frio alguno, al contrario su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse caliente, pensó para sí misma. Sasuke la miro por unos segundos y se dijo que no podía seguir permaneciendo en esa posición, así que busco pararse de sobre ella, pero el azabache que se encontraba más torpe de lo normal… tal vez por los nervios que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento, ocasiono que ocurriera otro incidente, y eso fue que se apoyo de la tela que cubría a la cama, la cual se rodo, asiéndolo caer por inercia bruscamente y con fuerza sobre ella.

Un fuerte quejido de dolor se oyó de ambos y cuando abrieron los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, una muy cerca de la otra, al igual que sus bocas. Las respiraciones se empezaban a sincronizar al mismo tiempo que se hacían más fuertes. Sasuke al alegarse de que la situación no era muy buena se incorporo rápidamente para quedar arrodillado sobre la cama a un lado de Hinata, la cual también había decidido sentarse, pero eso le ocasiono al Uchiha un increíble sonrojo. La ojiperla no estaba consciente de lo desarreglado que se encontraba su yukata, este como se había dicho, se había rodado y daba muestra de gran parte de su hombro y algo del nacimiento de su escote, y al mismo tiempo el yukata se había abierto en la parte de abajo, dejando una generosa vista toda la pierna derecha comenzando por el muslo.

Sasuke sin podre aguantarlo más hablo:

_**Hinata por favor arréglate la yukata**…

La peli azul se sorprendió al escuchar pedirle algo con "por favor", pero al notar a lo que este se refería dejo escapar un alarmado pero breve grito, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve color rosa. Y Sasuke ya casi sin darse cuenta se encontró mirándola fijamente, observando cada una de sus delicadas y anqué elegantes, torpes movimientos de sus manos, que trataban de arreglar la yukata. Un cosquilleo se empezó a sentir en la palma de sus manos y este si poder evitarlo, empezó a dirigir una de estas en dirección a ella para tomar una de sus manos, pero esta lo evito sin saberlo, cuando tomo el yukata con ambas en donde lo tenía desarreglado y con un rápido movimiento salió de la cama, con el objetivo al parecer, el baño.

Pero Sasuke reacciono tan rápido, como si fuera un acto reflejo, y la detuvo atrapándola, tomando de su delicada muñeca de la mano con la cual se trataba de sujetar la parte desarreglada de sus piernas. Este la jalo con fuerza hacia él y la dejo caer sobre la cama. Mirándola con intensidad y posicionando su rostro a un lado del rostro de ella; susurrando le dijo:

_ **Ya no lo resisto**….

Dijo este por puro instinto, y sin más que decir la comenzó a besarla con intensidad, tomando así los delicados labios de la doncella… primero fue con mucha necesidad pero luego empezó a ser más pasional. Entre sus besos no le daba la oportunidad para que ella hablara ni siquiera para que respirara. Este de un momento a otro subía la intensidad de sus besos, la ojiperla se comenzó a alterar y soltando algunos cortos gemidos, se decidió por alejarlo, pero cuando esta trato de defenderse al intentar empujarlo para que se apartara, este indispuesto a retirarse, se recostaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella. Ante tal acción, Hinata dejo escapar un fuerte gemido el cual tomo Sasuke como una oportunidad para poder introducir su lengua, recorriendo por completo la boca de Hinata. Cando por fin choca contra la lengua de ella, instantáneamente inicio una necesitada lucha, pero se detuvo refutando cuando él se dio cuenta de que esta ya había perdiendo completamente el aliento, y de igual forma él lo estaba perdiendo…. dejo su boca y sin mirarle la cara continua con su labor, comenzando por su lóbulo. Ignorando los llamados que esta le asía por que se detuviera prosiguió así por el largo de su cuello, llegando al nacimiento de sus pechos. Hinata dejo escapar de nuevo un pequeño gemido al sentir los labios el joven sobre ella y en esa zona. Esta trato de nuevo de sepárale, esta vez llamando al Uchiha por su nombre para que la dejara, pero este, como queriendo demostrarle que no se detendría, había empezado a rodar cada vez más la yukata de sus hombros.

"Son tal como me los recuerdo…" Dice el ojinegro en sus pensamientos, repasando todo lo acontecido… "Sus labios eran totalmente dulces… y tan suaves…. Pensar que volví a besar a estos labios que tanto me tentaban…"

_ Sasu- Sasuke… esto… Trataba de de hablar de nuevo pero él no se lo permitía.

_ Ya lo decidí… Le decía el Uchiha. Mientras se confirmaba en su mente, que no permitiría que nadie más volviera a tocarla. Tomaría la oportunidad dada, para volver a Hinata suya de una vez por todas.

Sin darse cuenta el había empezado a imaginar y recordar como Hinata había estado en manos de esos otros hombres en esas ocasiones, y contando a como la gente la miraba por el pueblo, era obvio que era un blanco, y si él no la tomaba, alguien más lo aria por él, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar por ningún motivo… No quería después tener que arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que deseaba... "_ Es por eso…" se repetía a sí mismo: "_Estos labios serán míos… míos y de nadie más…"

Hinata ya desesperada y viendo que Sasuke no respondería o dejaría su acción voluntariamente, esta tomo su último recurso para apartarlo, propiciándolo una fuerte pero rápida cachetada, con la esperanza de que este reaccionara, y por suerte, así lo hiso. Sasuke despego su rostro de ella y la observo un tanto impactado, pero luego este se tapo el rostro con su propia mano y rápidamente se sentó a un lado de ella. El silencio nuevamente invadió el lugar, durante unos cortos minutos que parecían eternos. Ella se sentó, tratando de acomodar lo más que pudo la yukata, ya que se le hacía difícil, puesto que sus manos no paraban de temblar por los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo por lo difícil que se le hacía por la extrañas sensaciones que surgían en ella cuando sus manos rozaban un lugar que Sasuke había tocado… La zona de su piel se le comenzaba a sentir caliente y en la palma de sus manos había un particular cosquilleo.

Cuando por fin termino de arreglarse, dejo toda su atención en el azabache, ahora no podía evitar preocuparse por la acción que había tomado, ya que este solo permanecía sentado cubriendo su rostro. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escucho un ruido provenir del joven. Se había paralizado por un momento, pero en el instante en que esta pudo seguir el sonido se dio cuenta que eran risas… ¡Sasuke se estaba riendo!... Pero Hinata no sabía el porqué. Luego la risa calló, y ella solo se dedico a esperar algo, y este solo levanto la vista y le observo, hasta que por fin le hablo.

_ Hinata…

Ella respingo por su fuerte tono, y espero a que este continuara, pero este sin aviso se paró de su lugar. Vio como arranco su chaqueta que tenia reposando del espaldar de la cilla y se encamino con rapidez a la puerta y acerco su mano a la manilla… "_Espero sepas que no me voy a disculpar por lo que hice…". Dijo este antes de salir por la puerta aventando la con fuerza y dejando a una peli azul muy confundida.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sasuke se coloco su abrigo sin nada más abajo y miro asía el techo… "¿Qué había hecho?"… Se pregunto apretando los puños, por suerte se decía… la cachetada le había hecho reaccionar… No importaba cuanto la desease, si esta no sentía lo mismo por él, tampoco estaba dispuesto a obligarla. Maldijo por lo bajo durante unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y luego emprendió su caminata… Buscaría alguna caverna abierta… necesitaba beber algo fuerte, tal vez así alejaría de alguna manera y por algunos momentos, esos desesperantes sentimientos… Necesitaba tener su mente en blanco.

* * *

Como quedo?

Bueno, deseaba poder disculparme por tener un tiempo sin publicar

Ya que regrese a las clases ase ya dos meses, con todas las tareas y trabajos que me mandan no he sido capas de tomarme un tiempo para pensar con calma.

Por lo que voy a tener que tomarme un tiempo para poder publicar...

En tal caso, aprovechare cualquier oportunidad para ver si actualizo. Asi que espero, que por favor sean pacientes ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, como estas?... Espero que bien.

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, disculpen con la tardanza pero no he podido escribir por las clases.

Gracias por los que están leyendo esta historia y han dejado sus comentarios.

En fin...Espero les guste ^_^

* * *

Para el amanecer Hinata ya se encontraba despierta, en realidad había podido dormir muy poco, gracias a lo ocurrido la noche pasada junto con el azabache, su corazón aun pocas horas después, no había parado de latir apresurado… pensando que en cualquier momento le podría dar algo. No paraba de pensar en cada detalle de lo acontecido, y de arrepentirse por haberle golpeado, ella no quería enojarlo. También estaba preocupada, puesto que al final este no había regresado tras irse. Estaba asustada de haberlo molestado realmente con esa cachetada y ahora este la hubiera dejado, aunque quería creer y confiar que mientras la cosas de este aun estuvieran en esa habitación no se iría, pero después de todo eran cosas fácilmente reemplazables.

Ya se había bañado y arreglado, colocándose la ropa que había escogido el día anterior y se sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta. Sin más que hacer, miraba la puerta en silencio desde la cama, esperando que en cualquier momento este entrara por esta… No fue sino hasta que el sol ya estaba en lo alto, que escucho la manilla de la puerta ser girada, dejando entrar al pelinegro que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Se paro nerviosa de su lugar, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía, mientras el pelinegro que ya estaba dentro de la habitación, tomo sus cosas y se adentro en el baño, sin molestarse ningún momento en dirigirle la mirada a Hinata.

Cuando este salió, al parecer después de darse una ducha, se encamino asía su katana cuidadosamente colocada, sostenida en un extremo de la habitación, la tomo con rudeza y se la acomodo en sus cintura. Fue en ese momento que se volteo y dirigió asía Hinata… _ Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.- le dijo este. La ojiperla solo asintió sorprendida y con rapidez se dispuso a hacer lo que se le ordenaba… estaba un poco confundida, Sasuke ya no usaba un tono hostil con ella, de eso se había dado cuenta, sin embargo ese tono con el que le había hablado en esa ocasión le había parecido un tanto distante a comparación a como le hablaba antes.

Sasuke la observaba en silencio, como se movía con su característica delicadeza, tan torpe tropezando tratando de recoger sus cosas con la mayor rapidez posible. La noche anterior había sido suficiente como para despejar su mente, no volvería a intentar nada como la noche anterior, también hubiera preferido comportarse como lo hacía antes de conocerlo, frio y estoico, pero eso ya era imposible, ya no podía ignorarla como si no fuese nada… después de haberle reconfortado de tal manera, en su mente ella ya no podía ser alguien insignificante.

Cuando la vio dirigirse a él con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado... era obvio que ahora esta le temía, pero ya no podía regresar al pasado y como había dicho tampoco se disculparía, ya que él no lo sentía. Salieron en silencio y cerro la puesta de la habitación con llave… _ ¿Ya comiste algo?...- pregunto sin mirarle. Esta negó nerviosa… _ Bien, entonces busquemos algo y luego partiremos a otro pueblo.- Termino por decir mientras avanzaba con paso constante.

Hinata caminaba en silencio tras él, y tras ubicar un buen puesto para comer, se sentaron y ordenaron. Ella no tenia planeado decir algo pero de repente una curiosidad le embargo… _Sa-suke…- Le llamo esta para llamarle la atención a lo que este solo dirigió su mirada como para darle a entender que le escuchaba… _ ¿Por qué tenemos que trasladarnos tan pronto?... pregunto temerosa de que a este no lo agradara la pregunta, parecía que desde que regreso esa mañana se encontraba de mal humor.

Sasuke serró sus ojos y lego redirigió su mirada a un punto indefinido…. _ Sabes de mi objetivo.- comenzó este. _ No tengo intención de desistir de este solo porque tú estés acompañándome… Tú me seguiste por propia voluntad, huyendo de tu clan… Aun planeo matar a Danzou… Es por eso que no voy a perder mi tiempo en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo… Planeo acabar con esto lo más rápido posible por lo que si aun me sigues para ese momento, no voy a permitir que me estorbes… ¿entendido?- Dijo mirándole seriamente, a lo que Hinata asintió con una expresión un tanto melancólica, la cual percibió el azabache… _¿Que sucede?.- pregunto esperando obtener una respuesta aceptable ya que de alguna forma esa expresión lo perturbo de alguna manera…

_ Sasuke… En realidad, yo en ningún momento he planeado en detenerte en tu objetivo… Para ser sincera eso me tiene un tanto preocupada, porque en mi interior se que también deseo que ese hombre pague por lo que ha hecho.- Confeso apretando los puños mientras se acordaba de todo lo que le había contado Sasuke el día anterior cuando se lo pregunto. No era alguien de odiar pero no podía evitar sentir desprecio por la persona llamada Danzou.

El azabache aunque no lo demostraba estaba algo sorprendido; no esperaba oírle decir algo como eso algún día, pero ello le hacía sentirse feliz, de alguna forma, que ella pensase eso le hacía sentirse entendido. Sin proponérselo dejo a relucir una expresión "complacida", que dejo a Hinata atontada por unos segundos, poco tiempo ya que Sasuke al percatarse de lo que hacía y se detuvo para luego concentrarse en beber el té que tenía en frente.

[En la aldea de Konoha/Torre Hokage]

_ Le han Visto… - Hablo el sujeto con su máscara de ambu puesta.

_ ¡¿En dónde?!... Pregunto impaciente y esperanzada la pelirrubia.

_ Al noroeste en una pequeña aldea del País de la Lluvia.- dijo señalando con el dedo una ubicación en un mapa geográfico que extendió sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

_ ¿En ese lugar?, no creí que estuviera tan cerca… ¿Iba sola?.- pregunto seria; estaba más cerca de lo que creía, pero seguía siendo una gran distancia, lo que hacía preguntarse cómo había llegado esta asta allá, además de que aun se "desconocía" la causa de su desaparición.

_ No Hokague-sama, por lo que sabemos ella iba acompañada. –Dijo este agravando la voz, algo de lo cual Tsunade se dio cuenta, ahora tomando una postura más seria se reacomodo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando ambas manos sobre su boca.

_ Aparecer, ya saben de quien se trata esa persona.- dijo observando cómo este asentía…_ De quien se trata… ¿Es alguien de quien tener cuidado?...- Pregunto completamente seria ella ya se había hecho la idea de que la desaparición de Hinata había sido causada por el clan Hyuga, pero… ¿Y si, se había equivocado? ¿Y la causa había sido otra?.

_ Hokage-sama por las descripciones que nos han dado, solo pudimos concluir que se trataba de una sola persona.- Corto este suspirando… _ Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo por ultimo dejando a una Tsunade completamente sorprendida, era la persona quien menos espero que fuera. Si eso era cierto… ¿porque Sasuke Uchiha entre todas las personas?. llevaban buscándolo desde hace mucho, y apenas hace pocos meses supieron del asesinato del hermano mayor y ajunto a eso de su unión al Akatsuki…

_" ¿Akatsuki?"…

Ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez… Eso podía ser más grave de lo que pensaba. Si tomaba en cuenta a Akatsuki en relación a Sasuke, entonces tal vez todo tendría sentido, es decir que el azabache podría de estar siguiendo órdenes; pero si era así… ¿para que querrían a Hinata?, o puede que a Hinata no, pero si al byakugan.

Tsunade se paro con rapidez apoyando ambas manos de su escritorio, luego dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente al gran ventanal, dándole la espalda al ambu y observando sin observar a la inmensa aldea de la cual estaba a cargo de cuidar y proteger.

_ ¿Permanecen aun en esa aldea?... si era así podrían realizar un plan de ataque y rescate.

_ No, ya se han encaminado fuera de esta… En realidad, hemos seguido sus pistas desde una aldea antes que esa, hasta que confirmamos de que si se trataba de Hyuga Hinata. Otra cosas es que parece que no permanecieron más de dos días en cada aldea, parce que tienen un lugar como objetivo…

_ ¿Un lugar?... sospechan cual es…

_ Podríamos estar equivocados y son especulaciones nada mas… pero por la dirección en la que van, hemos concluido que tal vez su objetivo… es la aldea de Konoha.

Cuando escucho esto la pelirrubia con rapidez se giro para darle cara al Ambu que tenía en frente, y le dirigió una mirada seria. No comprendía como la búsqueda de la ojiblanca habían llegado a eso, pero si eso era así, aun sin saber que era lo que este planeaba ni porque Hinata se encontraba con él, debían de moverse rápido y contraatacar… _!Shizune!...- Grito esta a lo que la pelinegra entro con rapidez casi al instante…

_ Si, Tsunade-sama…'

_ Shizune, quiero que llames inmediatamente a estas personas que te voy a nombrar y quiero que estén aquí lo más pronto posible.

La mujer asintió, y salió con rapidez de la habitación apenas obtuvo los nombres de las personas que debía de buscar. Mientras la rubia se giro asía el sujeto que permanecía frente a ella.

_ ¿Tu equipo un los siguen?.

_ No, le perdimos el rastro en cuando se adentraron al bosque y las montañas del norte… El miembro del clan inizuka, no ha podido seguir su rastro por el clima húmedo que rodea el lugar; hubiera sido más sencillo tener a un miembro del clan Hyuga.

_ Comprendo, por favor diles a tu equipo quipo que pueden retirarse.

_ Con todo el respeto, creo que lo mejor sería que los halláramos nosotros, el equipo ambu y así poder encargarnos del criminal rango "S", Sasuke Uchiha también mercenario de la organización Akatsuki,

_ Comprendo, es por eso que necesito que hagan otra cosa por mi… Dile a tu equipo que se retire, que descanse e inicien una nueva búsqueda, pero ahora de los recientes movimientos de la organización Akatsuki, necesitamos saber que pueden estar planeando.

El ambu al recibir la orden asintió sin decir más nada y se retiro en silencio en una enorme nube de humo.

A los veinte minutos, chizune ingreso por la puerta de la oficina acompañada por las cinco personas que había mandado a llamar; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Neji. Todos la miraba interrogantes por saber por su repentino llamado. Ella decidió sentarse de nuevo y se acomodo nuevamente seria.

_ ¿Hokague-sam, paara que nos mando a llamar?...- Pregunto Kakashi apenas entro en la habitación.

_ Bien… Les llame por varios motivos y lo primero que les voy a decir es que acabo de obtener, de fuente confiable, información sobre el paradero de Hinata y…- Iba a continuar cuando Naruto salto sobre el escritorio con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja esbozada en su rostro…

_!Es eso cierto Tsunade bachan!.- Grito emocionado… ¡En donde. – iba a preguntar pero ahora este fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos.

_ ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!...- grito esta furica… Además no me interrumpas cuando hablo.- dijo por ultimo volviendo a sentarse y regresando a su semblante serio.

_ ¿Tsunade-sama, es eso cierto?... Hablo esta vez Neji con una aparente expresión de alivio. Ignorando de por largo como Sakura tomaba a Naruto por el cuello y dándole oro golpe lo arrastró asía atrás para pararlo junto ellos.

La peli rubia entonces se relajo un poco… _ Si, por las descripciones que otras personas nos han dado parece ser que si es tu prima.- Entonces Neji por fin dio muestra de una sonrisa agradecida.

_ ¿Y cuál es su paradero?... ¿Ya saben cuál fue la causa de su desaparición?... Pregunto esta vez el peliblanco serio.

_ La causa Kakashi aun es desconocida, solo sabemos de su paradero por descripciones de la gentes de puebladas que la han visto… Se le ha visto por las aldeas al noroeste del País de la Lluvia.

_ ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Saben en qué estado esta?... Pregunto Neji preocupado, de saber a su prima tan alejada.

_ Lo siento, como dije aun no tenemos conocimiento de cuál es la causa y cuál es el estado de Hinata, solo sabemos de su paradero y… - Entonces Tsunade se detuvo y miro a todos con expresión seria, cuando logro transmitirles a todos en la habitación que lo que seguía era serio e importante, soltó un largo suspiro, pero antes de poder decir algo, alguien le interrumpió relazando la pregunta exacta.

_ ¿La Hyuga no está siendo acompañada?... Me parece raro que apreciara por esos lugares de esa manera.- La pregunta del joven capto la atención de todos ahí.

_ Precisamente Sai… A Hinata Hyuga se le vio acompañada por un hombre joven… Aun no se confirma la identidad de este sujeto, pero por las descripciones hay una persona que encaja con la descripción...

_ ¿Y ese es?... pregunto Sakura un tanto curiosa…

_ Se cree.- pronuncio está dirigiendo su mirada más que nada al rubio que aun se sobaba el enorme chichón de su cabeza… Se cree, que se trata de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto despego los ojos al igual que los demás, pero sin poder aguantarlo salto a nueva cuenta frente al escritorio de Tsunade…

_ ¡¿Es eso cierto Tsunade-bachan?!.. – Pregunto esta vez con expresión seria.

La pelirrubia asintiendo, algo enojada por la forma en que le llamaba el joven, y viendo como su vieja aprendiz también esperaba una respuesta concreta, prosiguió.

_ Como dije, no los han visto, pero por las descripciones se cree que es el…

_ Tsunade.- le interrumpió Kakashi… _ Usted cree que...

Esta asintió entendiendo lo que el jounin le quería preguntar… _ No se puede asegurar nada, pero hay una probabilidad de que Akatsuki esté relacionado de algún modo en la desaparición de Hinata. – Al escuchar esto, fue entonces que Neji se giro para mirar a Tsunade con una evidente preocupación… El tenia creído que el motivo de la desaparición de su querida prima había sido causa del líder de su clan, pero ¿y si no era asi, y la causa era peor?

_ Tsunade-sama, quiero participar en la búsqueda de Hinata-sama, dijo este serio.

_ Tranquilo Neji, la razón por la que les llame a todos ustedes es por que formaran un equipo para buscar, traer u en tal caso rescatar a Hinata…

_ Pero Tsunade-sama, que sucederá con Sasuke, si realmente las está "acompañando", nosotros… Trataba de explicarse Sakura, quien ahora se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por ahora saber de Sasuke, despes de mucho tiempo.

_ Sakura y tu también Naruto, sé muy bien lo que significa Sasuke Uchiha para ambos, pero en este momento necesito que solo se concentren en el rescate de Hinata Hyuga… Para ser sincera, hubiera preferido formar otro equipo y dejarlos de lado, porque los conozco y sé que cuando se trata del Uchiha son muy impulsivos.- Dijo en forma de reprimenda asía ambos jóvenes, quienes levantaron los hombros tensos… _ Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de retirarlo de esta misión.- menciono viendo como estos ahora se relajaban… _ Ahora mismo lo fundamental es el rescate de Hinata, sin importar los otros factores, para que esta se cumpla satisfactoriamente necesito de ti Sakura, mi mejor ninja medico, y de ti Naruto, que puede que seas el único capaza de hacerle frente… Entonces ¿Han comprendido de que va la misión?.- Le pregunto a todos, quienes asintieron de forma seria... _ Bien, esta misión es una que asignare como rango "A" y espero no llegue a una "S"… Kakashi, no es necesario decirlo, pero sabrás que tú te encargaras de dirigir esta misión.

_ Bien.- dijo este esbozando una curiosa sonrisa que se veía bajo la máscara…_ ¿Cuándo partimos?

_ Partirán, para mañana al amanecer, así que diríjanse a sus casas y tomen todo lo que crean necesiten para la misión, Les recalco que no saben cuánto durara esta, así que estén preparados.

_ "HAI"… dijeron todos al unisonó, para luego retirarse de la habitación dejando a una preocupada Tsunade en su oficina.

La lluvia, nuevamente llego de repente… En ese país nunca se podía saber con seguridad cuando llovería. Habían comprado en el ultimo pueblo dos capuchas, más cálidas y sufrientemente gruesas para protegerlos de ese estío de clima.

Hinata corría, saltando con dificultad evitando resbalarse o caerse con el baboso barro y el húmedo musgo que cubría casi la mayor parte de los arboles que le rodeaban. Seguía a Sasuke quien avanzaba con rapidez sin inmutarse por nada, ni por la lluvia. La cual era tan gruesa que le asía borrosa su vista y apenas lograba seguirlo, fue entonces que mientras pasaba entre las ramas, resbaló por fin por el musgo y cayó de rodillas, apoyándose de las manos y embarrándose de fango. Ante esto no pudo evitar ponerse colorada por la vergüenza que la caída le había producido, fue cuando movió un poco su pie derecho que su vergüenza fue en aumento. En eso, Sasuke quien se había detenido al escuchar el impacto de su caída, le iba a criticar por ser tan torpe y lenta, pero en cambio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no lo quería admitir pero la escena le resultaba graciosa, "y pensar que esa chica era un ninja" se decía a sí mismo. Camino con suficiencia y se detuvo justo frente ella. La hojiblanca quien mira sus pies, no quería levantar la mirada, con miedo de recibir una mirada reprobatoria.

_ No planeas ponerte de pie.- le dijo estoico.

Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_ No sabía que te gustase jugar con el barro Hyuga.- dijo con deje de sarcasmo a lo que ella no dijo nada, lo que le molesto…_ ¿Qué pasa?.. Ponte de pie y no pierdas mas el tiempo. Que a diferencia de a ti, a mi no me gusta permanecer bajo la lluvia.

De igual forma Hinata no respondió, pero esta vez con la cabeza gacha se levanto algo tambaleante, pero que trato de disimular.

_ Bien camina, aun nos queda un poco para llegar a la cueva que mencionaste.

Hinata de dispuso a avanzar, aliviada de poder caminar con algo de normalidad, pero no llego a dar más de cinco pasos cuando escucho un gruñido y sintió como le tomaban con rapidez, un brazo pasando bajo sus piernas y la otra tomándola con fuerza del hombro izquierdo. Fue tan rápido que a Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ni de oponerse a que este la cargara en brazos (estilo nupcial)..

_ Sa-sasuke… No, no es ne-necesario.- trato de decir esta mientras trataba de hacer que el joven la bajase, por lo cual este no cedía.

_ ¿Eres idiota?, o acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu torpe forma de caminar.- Dijo con deje divertido al ver como esta se sonrojaba… _Si tratabas de disimularlo no lo lograste. Ye imagino siendo una carga todo el tiempo para tus compañeros… Y soltó una carcajada, pero luego se arrepintió por lo dicho al ver como esta agachaba la cabeza con expresión lastimosa… Se había pasado sin quererlo… _ Hump.

Después de eso, la ojiperla no se resistió más y acepto a que el azabache la cargara el resto del camino, y ambos permanecieron sin decir nada por un largo rato.

_ Más al este, pronuncio esta señalando con el dedo índice la dirección a seguir.

Sasuke dirigió su caminar a esa dirección pero cuando paso un enorme arbusto, sintió a presencia de algo o alguien y se detuvo. Cundo ambos shinobis dirigieron su mirada al punto donde se produjo el ruido, pudieron distinguir la silueta de un hombre…

Hinata ayudaba a poner la mesa, mientras Sasuke ayudaba a cargar unas cosas que el señor no podía sostener por sí mismo. Al terminar, ambos azabaches siguieron a la pareja y se sentaron junto con ellos en la mesa, comerían estofado de conejo que el mismo señor había cazado anterior mente. Sasuke y Hinata mientras comían agradeciendo la comida, cada uno por su lado, no paraba de preguntarse cómo es que habían terminado así… Aunque la ojiperla lo hacía con cariño agradecida de haberse encontrado con tan encantadora pareja y el ojinegro sintiéndose molesto por tener que estar ahí y haciendo esas cosas… pero más que nada y en realidad incomodo por tanta hospitalidad que no reciba desde hace muchos años atrás.

[Flash Back]

Se distinguía aun con la lluvia que se trataba de un hombre, ya mayor de edad. Este tenía abrigo impermeable y entre sus manos sostenía una vara, en la cual al parecer traía lo que eran unos conejos, muertos amarrados a esta. El sujeto les miro sorprendido al igual que ellos a él, pero sin que lo esperaran, el sujeto se acerco a ellos con evidente preocupación. Con una voz rasposa el señor les hablo…

_ ¿Se encuentran bien?..¿Le pasa algo a la señorita?.- Por su pregunta Sasuke y Hinata inconscientemente se miraron, y no necesitaron mas nada que decir, realizaron rapidamnete un mudo acuerdo.

_ Señor.- hablo Sasuke… _ Ella…- mociono señalándole con la mirada, se ha caído y lastimado el tobillo, por lo que no puede caminar…

_ Comprendo… ciertamente estas zonas son muy difíciles de recorrer caminando si no se sabe donde pisar. Y más con esta terrible lluvia.

Sasuke asintió a eso, y se disponía a marchar, ya que no quería permanecer ahí parado por más tiempo, pero el corpulento señor les detuvo…

_ No sé si lo desean… Pero si quieren, pueden venir y acompañarnos, mi esposa y yo vivíos en una cabaña al pie de la montaña...- Menciono señalando la dirección.. _ Tal vez quieran descansar, además esta lluvia no parece que baya a ceder pronto.

Nuevamente esto se miraron realizando otro acuerdo silencioso…

_ En… entonces se lo a-agradecemos.- hablo esta vez Hinata, a lo que el anciano sonrió.

_ No hay de que preciosa.- dijo dulcemente… _ Bien, entonces síganme por favor…

Este los había guiado por un estrecho sendero, apenas terminaron de atravesarlo ambos azabaches lograron divisar una no tan pequeña pero si modesta cabaña de madera, la cual estaba al pie de la montaña y rodeada de un amplio patio de diversas flores, el sonido de las aguas, tal vez de las corrientes de un rio se oían a lo cerca.

Al llegar a la puerta el señor no lo espero mucho y abrió la entrada de la cabaña y les hiso seña como diciéndoles que pasaran, a lo que la ojiperla le agradeció un tanto cohibida por la hospitalidad que el señor tenía cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. Sasuke la ayudo a pasar y a quitarle sus embarradas sandalias dejándolas en la entrada e hiso lo mismo con las suyas, el señor les pidió sus mojados abrigos y ambos renuentes aceptaron entregárselos, Sasuke simplemente se dejo, seguro de que un señor que viva por ese lugar no reconocería la imagen que se repetía en su abrigo y lo identificaba como miembro de la organización Akatsuki, entraron al parecer el comedor y sala de estar, y este estaba alumnado por varias lámparas de aceite y en el centro de toda la habitación estaba una chimenea ascendida. El hombre se acerco, extendiendo los tres abrigos los dejo frente a esta para que se secasen, luego le ofreció una cilla sencilla y de madera para que Hinata se sentara y la ubico junto la chimenea.

El hombre se retiro y entro al parecer a la cocina dejándolos a ambos solos, tiempo el cual aprovecharon para discutir algunas cosas. Pero pronto tras la misma puerta por la que había pasado el señor, una bajita, algo regordeta y de porte suave; se mostro una señora sonriéndoles con amabilidad. Esta se presento como "Kaede" y la mencionada esposa de ese señor, ella al verlos les tendió dos mantas, una para cada uno, para que se abrigaran y junto a estas unos cambios de ropa. Hinata estaba sorprendida de que se tomaran tantas molestia y por ello inconscientemente no pudo evitar agradecer varias veces, lo que caso risa a los dos ancianos y a Sasuke aunque no lo mostrara, la ojiperla solo se sonrojo por su actuar.

Kaede Les dijo que escucho la explicación de su esposo y que si ellos lo deseaban también estaba de acuerdo en darles alojo hasta que la tormentosa lluvia cesara. Ambos asintieron y agradecieron nuevamente por la hospitalidad de ambos, en eso, el señor se acerco a Hinata y le mostro lo que traía entre manos, una pequeña caja de madera,que al abrirla dio muestra de su contenido; algunos royos de vendas, pequeños frascos y algunas hierbas cecas. Pero esta vez la ojiperla al ver sus intenciones solo agradeció y dijo que se vendaría ella misma, ya que no quería causar más molestias. Sasuke por su lado decidió permanecer estoico a un lado de la habitación, apoyándose en una esquina, de brazos cruzados.

[Fin Del Flash Back]

Al terminar de comer, Hinata nuevamente se levanto a ayudar a la Kaede en recoger la mesa, aunque aun le dolía el tobillo por lo que caminaba con cierta lentitud. Sasuke solo permaneció sentado en la mesa junto con el señor Ibuki, quien toma con calma su taza de té que le dejo su esposa, también le ofreció a el, pero lo rechazo.

_ Entonces… ¿Son viajeros?...- pregunto Ibuki al parecer tratando de entablar una conversación.

_ Hump… Lo somos.- Respondió este secamente esperando a que el otro desistiera con su interrogatorio.

_ Comprendo… ¿Y de donde vienen?...- Pregunto sin darse cuenta del vago intento del ojinegro para que lo dejara.

_ Somos de otro país, solo estamos aquí de paso.- Fue su única respuesta.

_ Ya veo…. Pero, para ser sincero me sentí muy sorprendió, nunca espere ver una pareja tan joven atravesando este bosque en medio de una tormenta.

_ ¿A qué se refiere con "este bosque"?...- Pregunto curioso por como el anciano lo había dicho.

_ Jajaja… No me malentiendas jovencito… No me refería a nada malo si es lo que crees. Es solo que he vivido por muchos años solo con mi esposa en este lugar, y créame cuando le digo que no muchas personas se ven por aquí.- Esto último lo dijo con expresión melancólica, y sin decir nada más se dispuso a continuar con su te.

Sasuke simplemente no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio observando con detenimiento al hombre que ahora permanecía callado con una expresión melancólica, como si recordara algo que le doliese. Claro que eso a él no le importaba, así que dirigió su vista en dirección a la puerta por la cual se había ido Hinata, que daba asía la cocina…

Hinata se encargaba de lavar los pocos trastes mientras la mujer se encargaba de secarlos y guardarlos en donde correspondían. Pero esta mientras le sonreirá en cada tanto que sus miradas se encontraban, parecía renuente de decir algo, y la ojiperla curiosa por saber que le quería decir la mujer se lo pregunto por sí misma.

_ ¿Kaede-san quiere decir algo?,- dejo esta con voz dulce y sonriente, lo que pareció apenar a la mujer.

_ OH… Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarla jovencita.- Rio avergonzada la mujer… _ Es solo que verlos a ustedes dos juntos me recuerda a mi esposo y a mí, cuando éramos jóvenes.- Confesos esta para luego dar una expresión como si se encontrara rememorando algo. Pero Hinata entendiendo lo que esta había insinuado, provoco que se sonrojase por la sola idea.

_! No!… se e-equivoca… Sasuke-sam y yo no so-somos pa-pareja. Dijo sin darse cuenta de que al decir que entre ellos no había nada había esbozado una expresión lastimosa.

_ ¿Enserio? ...- pregunto está sorprendida… _ Digo, es que siendo tan jóvenes y viajando juntos me hizo pensar que eran una pareja de enamorados… Lo siento entonces… ¿Son hermanos?...- dijo curiosa.

_ Bu- bueno… no, no somos hermanos…- Dijo algo apenada mientas chocaba y jugaba con la punta de sus dedos índices.

_ ¿No lo son?... ¿y por que viajan juntos entonces?... Para ser sincera viéndolos a ambos, se puede apreciar un cierto aire entre ustedes… Pero si no son cercanos, entonces ¿qué clase de relación existe entre ambos?...- Dijo la mujer mirándola expectante por su respuesta, parecía una dulce y pequeña niña curiosa.

Pero Hinata aunque quiso responder, de alguna manera no pudo, y es que ella no tenía respuesta para eso… "¿Qué relación existe entre ambos?"… Era muy buena pregunta, ni ella misma lo sabía con certitud. Si lo analizaba bien, no tenia como ponerlo, no se había dado cuenta de su relación tan complicada… Primero que nada estaba muy claro que entre ellos no había una relación que se pudiese considerar de novios… era más cercano decir que eran conocidos, pero ni si quiera eso, era incorrecto decir que eran solo conocidos después de tanto tiempo juntos, pero tampoco se podría decir que fuesen amigos, por qué no lo eran, compañeros tal vez, pero tampoco, por otro lado; aun estaba de por medio sus nuevos sentimientos por él, y ha habido ocasiones en la que la situación se pudo ver comprometedora entre ellos. Pero entonces, volvía al comienzo… ¿qué relación existía entre ambos?

La mujer no dejo pasar el hecho de que Hinata había empezado a mostrar una expresión de confundida, y sonriendo se dijo que lo mejor sería dejar de preguntar sobre cierto tema. Pero viendo la actitud de la chica no pudo evitar pensar que ciertamente esos dos le recordaban a ella y su marido cuando eran jóvenes, tal vez aun no se dieran cuenta, pero estaba segura que algún día esos dos terminarían juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_ ¿Hinata-san verdad?...

La hojiblanco ante su llamado asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa.

_ Linda, ya es muy tarde y no parece que la lluvia valla a bajar en lo que queda de noche… ¿Qué te parece si tú y compañero aceptan pasar aquí la noche?

Hinata se sorprendió por tal ofrecimiento, era increíble lo hospitalarios que habían resultado ser esa pareja de ancianos. Ofrecer tal cosa a unos desconocidos, le resultaba ser tan sorprendente y también admirable de que existieran personas tan buenas. Pero aun así sin pensarlo mucho con lentitud y suavidad negó con la cabeza, por más que lo necesitaban ella no podía aprovecharse de tal manera de ambos señores; aun podía buscar la cueva que vieron en el camino, tal vez no sería tan cálida y cómoda como esa cabaña pero era mejor que ser una carga para ellos.

_ ¿Pero por que mi niña?... como dije aun llueve mucho, y muy difícilmente encontraran otro alojo a tan altas horas de la noche, lo mejor sería a que esperasen asta mañana. Sin mencionar que actualmente tienes un tobillo lastimado, aunque saliesen, no podrías avanzar mucho, y eso podría ser una carga para tu compañero.- Le dijo esta con verdadero eje de preocupación. En verdad lucia desesperada por que pasasen la noche en ese lugar (claro que sin sentidos ocultos).

Entonces lo medito bien… Ciertamente por comodidad y seguridad esa casa era mejor, sin mencionar que como esta había dicho si iba con ellos, solo pasaría a ser una carga para Sasuke, y ella no deseaba eso, lo que menos quería era molestarlo o incomodarlo de alguna forma. Entonces tomo una decisión, y dedicándole una sonrisa a Kaede, se inclino educadamente y le dio gracias, aceptando la invitación. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello con cierta ternura.

Salió de la cocina junto a ella y está feliz dijo que iría a arreglar el cuarto, Hinata asintió y no pudo evitar la mirad interrogante que le mando Sasuke apenas kaede desapareció de su vista. Ibuki se había despidió por esa noche y se había ido a acostar, al parecer muy agotado

_ ¿Tienes algo que decir?... Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a esta, más de lo necesario, acercando su rostro al de ella, aprovechando que se encontraban solos; dando a entrever su molesta mirada.

_ Sa-Sasuke-san… lo que su-sucede es que Kaede-san o-ofreció res-resguardarnos de la lluvia por esta noche… A-demás de que y-ya es muy tar-tarde como pa-para irnos y ta- también esta lo d-de mi to-tobillo... tartamudeo esta con la esperanza de que su patética justificación fuese suficiente para convencer al azabache. Pero este no hablo, solo cerro sus ojos como pensando, Hinata solo lo observaba en silencio esperando su contesta.

En eso regresa Kaede y les llama para que la sigan, Hinata avanzo asía esta pero apuntes de cruzar la puerta Sasuke le sobre paso…

_ Nos iremos apenas amanezca.- Le susurro en el oído, para lego terminar de seguir a la anciana.

Hinata solo sonrió complacida y siguió a los otros dos. Al llegar se encontró con un pequeño cuarto pero con la suficiente capacidad de incluir dos pequeñas camas y una mesita de noche en medio de ambas con una lámpara de aceite ya encendida , alumbrando tenuemente la habitación, la ojiblanca entonces distinguió tres retratos colgados de las paredes. Se acerco a estos y los observo con detenimiento, eran unas fotos muy lindas. El primer cuadro comenzando por la izquierda estaba una hermosa joven tal vez de unos 14 o 15 años, esta sonreirá alegre mientras sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores; el segundo a la derecha de este, era un retrato de un niño de tal vez unos 9 años de edad, también sonriente; y por último se encontraban retratadas cuatro personas, dos adultos junto con los dos niños. Hinata entonces se sorprendió, era un retrato de la familia de esa pareja de ancianos, continuo observándolos por un rato, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien pararse a su lado.

_ ¿No se ven encantadores?.- Pregunto la vieja mujer con una ligera sonrisa. Hinata supuso se refería a los niños, por lo que asintió sonriente.

_ Sus hijos... ¿En donde se encuentran ahora?.- Pregunto curiosa, pero luego se arrepintió de su pregunta cuando vio una expresión solitaria en la amable señora.

_ Se fueron… Ellos se fueron hace muchos años ya.- Le respondió con una melancólica sonrisa.

Era obvio que ya no debía de preguntar más, así que desvió el tema agradeciendo por prestarles el cuarto. Kaede les indico las sabanas para que se arroparan y salió del cuarto despidiéndose hasta la próxima mañana. La ojiblanca soltó un suspiro, increíble el día que habían tenido, se fue a dar la vuelta para acostarse de una vez en la cama, y fue cundo visualizo a Sasuke observándola, de pie apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto. Fue entonces que hizo cuanta de que nuevamente tendría que compartir curto con el azabache y para empeorar la cosa este parecía aun estar molesto por la independiente decisión de quedarse a pasar la noche en esa casa.

_ Es-escogeré esta cama.- Dijo nerviosa señalando dicho mueble, que sin esperar respuesta se acomodo en esta y se cubrió toda, hasta la cabeza con las finas sabanas. Al rato escucho el ruido de la otra cama hundiéndose por el peso del ojinegro.

_ Deberías de dejar, ser curiosa sobre la vida de las otras personas.- Le dijo esta, que aunque había sonado como una sugerencia, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse mal, después de todo tenía razón.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó al sentir movimiento en la habitación. Sasuke ya se había levantado y puesto su ropa ya seca. No parecía pasar de las seis de la mañana, pero estando completamente descansada se paro sin esperar que el azabache le dijera nada.

_ Bu-buenos días Sasuke-san.- dio esta inclinándose un poco, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que le daba los buenos días recién levantada. Eso de alguna manera le resulto vergonzoso, pr lo que no evito sonrojarse ante su acción.

_ Hump… Prepárate, estamos saliendo. – Le informo mientras salía de dicha habitación.

Hinata asintió y se paro con rapidez pero suavidad de la cama, pero mientras la acomodaba, agradeciendo de la privacidad que le daba este para cambiarse, un detalle surco sus pensamientos lo que le provoco un tremendo sonrojo… ¿El se había cambiado con ella ahí?...La respuesta era muy obvia y agradecía a todos los dioses no haberse despertado antes de eso, o si no hubiera podido con la pena y la incomodidad, que de ver al azabache a medio vestir le hubiese provocado.

Salió del cuarto apenas estuvo lista y se asomo por la sala de estar, en esta estaba Sasuke parado frente a una apagada chimenea y al señor Ibuki sentado en la mesa, tomándose una taza humeante.

_ Buenos días Hinata-san.- Le saludo este apenas la vio. A lo que ella le contesto por igual.

Ella, con la debida educación pidió ir a la cocina, y cuando llego a esta como se espera se encontró con Kaede, al parecer ya preparando el desayuno. Se acerco a esta con lentitud y después de darle los buenos días pregunto si le permitía ayudar con el desayuno. Apenas recibió una repuesta positiva, se acomodo a un lado de esta y comenzó a pelar unas papas, que se veían preparadas para esa acción.

_ Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija mayor.- Confeso esta, después de estar observándola sin que ella se percatase.

_ ¿En serio?.- pregunto algo sorprendía por tal comparación.

_ Hai… La verdad es que, cuando mi hija vivía aquí junto con su hermano… solía ser muy cooperativa. Me buscaba siempre y en todo lo que podía me ayudaba. - Menciono al parecer rememorando como la ultima vez, esos momentos… _ Pero, como cuando todo niño crese, se comenzó a sentir encerrada… nos repetía y exigía mucho por salir de la cabaña e ir asía uno de los pueblos cercanos. Mi esposo y yo, sentíamos que nuestra vida aquí era muy pacifica y le dijimos que no era necesario tener que ir, pero ella insistía y su hermano también comenzó a hacerlo… Un día conseguimos una nota de ellos… ambos habían partido asía uno de los pueblos, y solo colocaron una simple palabra de "adiós"... De eso hace ya ocho años… en una ocasión encontramos, frente a la casa un sobre con la foto de mi hija en la que aparecía felizmente casada y esperando a un niño... pero sin embargo nunca más volvieron. – a mujer con una sonrisa se giro a ver a Hinata y se sorprendió de ver que esta lloraba, así mismo ella no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, le parecía tan triste de que lo que parecía ser una hermosa familia se haya separado de esa manera, de alguna manera sentía lastima… ese par de viejitos, siendo personas tan buenas y amables no merecían ser olvidados por sus propios hijos.

Hinata siguió llorando por un rato hasta que se tranquilizo, la mujer solo le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano, como a una niña pequeña, con una sonrisa en su cara.

_ Eres muy amable Hinata-san.- dijo esta asciendo referencia, a que ella había llorado por ellos.

_ Gome.- Se disculpo avergonzada.

_ No es necesario… eso es bueno. Le dijo nuevamente acariciando su cabeza. Hinata solo le dedico una sonrisa amable en respuesta.

Terminaron de preparara todo lo necesario, y en unos instantes se sentaron a desayunar. En eso, Hinata informo a los dos que ya estaban preparados para irse, puesto que ellos tenían que seguir viajando. Se sintió algo triste al ver la mirada desilusionada en Kaede, por otro lado el Señor Ibuki con una sonrisa nos deseo un buen viaje.

Al salir, llegando al recibidor, la ojiperla se incline dándole a cada uno las gracias por su hospitalidad, mientras Sasuke solo observaba ya completamente fuera de la casa. Se iba a dar media vuelta para seguirlo cuando sintió que era retenida y luego recibía un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, se sonrojo inconscientemente por tan repentina muestra de afecto. Kaede la estuvo abrazando así por varios minutos a lo que su esposo parecía sonreír feliz por su esposa.

_ Mi niña, por favor cuídate en ese viaje tuyo… Sé que apenas no conocimos, pero espero sepas que me encariñe mucho contigo.- le dijo esta vez dejando escapar una lagrima. _ Por favor promete que no te olvidaras de estos viejos ancianos.

Hinata conmovida le abraso más fuerte, y sin pensarlo mucho asintió ante la promesa, y dando una propia.

_ Prometo que un día regresare a visitarlos.- dijo por fin liberando el abrazo, ambas se sonrieron y ella volvió a inclinarse para dar las gracias.

_ ¿Por qué le hiciste una promesa como esa?- hablo de repente Sasuke sin girarse a verla. Seguía caminando por el bosque, alejándose lo suficiente para no ver la pequeña cabaña.

Hinata tardo unos minutos para entender a que se refería… _ No le veo lo malo.- respondió está tranquila.

_ Lo tiene… ¿no te han dicho nunca que no se deben de hacer promesas si sabes que no la vas a cumplir?.- Le dijo con eje de burla.

_ Pe-pero es que yo s-si tengo planeado cu-cumplir.- dijo esta tartamudeando pero segura.

_ Sabes que eso es imposible.- dijo seguro de tener razón…

_ E-eso no es cierto… Yo, de verdad planeo regresar.- esta vez hablo más firme…

_ Lo único que hiciste fue ilusionarlos… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara eso?... Tal vez anos, e incluso si vuelves, nada te asegurara que ellos seguirán aquí… Incluso puedes ser tú la que no puede volver.- termino de decir esto último con algo molestia, de alguna manera ese pensamiento lo incomodo.

_ ¡No tiene por qué ser tan negativo!- dijo molesta por lo que este se estaba refiriendo.

_ No es ser negativo… es la naturaleza. Esa pareja de ancianos ya son muy mayores, a llegar un momento en el que no van a poder cuidarse de ellos mismos.

Hinata no quiso responder a eso, sabía que el tenia razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Bajo entonces la cabeza deprimida por ese hecho. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que de nuevo hablo.

_ Sin embargo… Yo voy a regresar… Por eso lo prometí… Y las promesas se cumplen.

_ Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo Sasuke rindiéndose y acelerando el paso, siguió caminando siendo sus pasos seguidos por la ojiblanca que por alguna razón ahora iba sonriente. Y est sin penarlo mucho expreso lo que pensaba…

_ Espero que cuando venga a verlos, tu estés con migo.- Dijo con una honesta sonrisa, que luego se borro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sasuke se giro a verla con sorpresa. Se sonrojo a más no poder y agacho la cabeza a penada… _ Y-yo… bu-bueno, me refería a que… Kaede y Ibuki… tambien lo querían y.- trato de continuar explicándose pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

_ Vallamos mas rápido.- ordeno este para luego o mejor dicho casi al instante salir corriendo.

Hinata sorprendida arranco para alcanzarle. Pero Hinata nunca se dio cuenta de que ahora era Sasuke tenía una leve y ladina sonrisa.


End file.
